The Future says Hello
by Trory
Summary: Lorelai träumt von der Zukunft! Seht selbst wie das Leben der zwei Gilmore Girls weiter geht! Trory JavaJunkie Kapitel 22 ist online! FF ist abgeschlossen!
1. Kapitel 1: Hochzeitstag

Das hier ist meine erste Gilmore Girls FF! Freu mich auf viele Reviews! Es wird auch bald ein neues Kapitel geben! 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Story!

* * *

The Future says Hello

1. Kapitel - Hochzeitstag

Lorelai Gilmore schlief noch. Sie wohnte mit ihrem Mann Luke Danes in einem schönen großen Haus in Stars Hollow. Als die beiden sich damals vor 3 Jahren entschieden hatten zu Heiraten machten sie sich auf die Suche nach einem Haus. Es sollte in Stars Hollow sein, und das war nicht leicht, aber es war doch noch geglückt. Sie wollte auf nun mal sicher gehen. Lorelai würde mit dem richtigem Mann noch gerne weitere Kinder bekommen! Und Luke war mehr als der richtige für sie!

Die beiden hatten ja schon 8 Jahre gebraucht bis sie zusammen gekommen waren! Verrückt, der Mann ihrer Träume war immer in ihrer Nähe gewesen und sie hatte ihn ewig nicht bemerkt. Lorelai hatte gesucht und ausprobiert. Und Luke musste es immer mit ansehen. Dann endlich fasste Luke Mut und auch Lorelai wurde plötzlich klar das sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand!

Sie wurden ein Paar und vor genau 3 Jahren hatte Luke sie gefragt! Er hatte um ihre Hand angehalten. Es war außerordentlich romantisch. Lorelai hatte nichts von alle dem mitbekommen. Und sie war zutiefst überrascht und glücklich!

Luke hatte mit ihr ein Picknick unter dem Sternenhimmel gemacht und den Ring in einem sehr sehr niedlichem Kaffeedöschen versteckt! Allerdings war kein Kaffee drinnen, sonst hätte sie den Ring getrunken. Er kannte seine Liebste ja!

Rory war inzwischen 25 Jahre alt und hatte ihren Abschluss in Yale mit best Noten bestanden! Lorelai war so stolz auf ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut! Inzwischen war Rory Auslands Korrespondentin und sehr berühmt. Sie liebte ihren Job und hatte ihr großes Vorbild sogar selbst getroffen! Außerdem war Rory mit Dean verlobt. Nach sehr großem hin und her kamen sie wieder zusammen und verlobten sich auch. Nach seiner gescheiterten Ehe mit Lindsay sollte dies Deans zweite Ehe werden. Lorelai konnte für ihre Tochter nur hoffen.

Lorelai wachte langsam auf. Im ganzen Haus roch es nach frischen leckerem Kaffee! Sie schnupperte. "mmh..kaffee" murmelte sie sehr verschlafen und ging ins Bad. Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und sah in den Spiegel.

Sie strich sich sanft über ihren Bauch. Sie war nun im 5. Monat Schwanger. Es war ein absolutes Wunschkind. Luke war total aus dem Häuschen als sie ihm gesagt hatte das die beiden Eltern werden würden und kippte damals vom Stuhl! Luke hatte schon fast das komplette Kinderzimmer hergerichtet, natürlich Farbenneutral. Denn Luke hatte sich irgendwie Jacksons Club verpflichtet und wollte nicht wissen was für ein Geschlecht sein Kind hatte! Naja, Lorelai wusste es ja auch noch nicht. Sie ging in die Küche.

"Morgen Schatz! Morgen du kleines süßes Ding!" er Küsste erst Lorelai und dann ihren Bauch. "Morgen Hasibär!" Lorelai erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie wusste das er Hasibär nicht mochte. Und manchmal sagte sie diesen Spitznamen einfach um ihn zu Ärgern.

"Ah wunderbar! Kaffee!" "Setz dich! Ja, du ohne Kaffee...da würde man ja auf komische Gedanken kommen!" Sie setzte sich hin und Luke schenkte ihr eine Tasse ein. Die beiden Frühstückten gemeinsam und 2 Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür. Lorelai machte auf. "Hey Chris!" sie lächelte und lies ihn rein. "Alles gute zu eurem Hochzeitstag!" "Danke Chris!" sie Umarmte ihn kurz und die beiden gingen zu Luke.

Chris wohnte mit Sherry und der kleinen Georgia inzwischen ebenfalls in Stars Hollow. Georgia, Rorys Halbschwester war nun schon 10 Jahre alt und nicht mehr allzu klein! Rory spielte gerne mit ihr und auch Lorelai fand sie entzückend!

Sherry war zwar nicht ihre beste Freundin aber sie verstand sich ganz gut mit ihr. "Ich soll euch von Sherry und GG auch alles gute Wünschen, aber GG hat die Windpocken und Sherry auch...und ich bin der einzige der sie schon als Kind hatte, es besteht also keine Gefahr!" Warnte er Lorelai.

"Achso! Sherry soll GG's Hände schon festhalten. Sonst bekommt sie nicht so eine schöne Haut wie Rory!" sie lächelte.

"Gut! Wann kommt Rory heute eigentlich?" er sah die Mutter seiner ersten Tochter an.  
"Die kommt bald. Sie landet um 11 auf dem Flughafen und kommt dann mit Dean her!"  
"Ah wunderbar! Ich hab sie gestern wieder in den Nachrichten gesehen! Unsere kleine..." er tat sehr berührt. Lorelai grinste.  
"Ja, sie ist einfach unverbesserlich! Komm gehen wir zu Luke! Er sitzt draußen im Garten und bastelt an einem Sandkasten!" die beiden gingen in den Garten.

"Hey Luke." sagte Chris. "Hey Chris! Schön dich zu sehen." Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich über die beste Bauweise des Sandkastens und Lorelai setzte sich in einen Gartenstuhl und sah ihnen grinsend zu.

Es klingelte wieder an der Tür. "Ich mach schon auf ihr 2!" Lorelai stand und und ging zur Tür. Es war Rory.

"Rory!" die beiden umarmten sich. "Na, wie geht's meiner Tochter so?" "Hey Mum! Och, der geht's soweit ganz gut!" sie grinsten.  
Hinter ihr kam Dean. "Hey Lorelai!" "Dean! Schön dich zu sehen! Gut seht ihr aus! Kommt in den Garten. Dein Vater und Luke reden da grade wie man am besten einen Sandkasten baut!" "Ach? Ahh! Ich hab was vergessen!" Rory stürmte auf Lorelai zu und streichelte ihren Bauch. "Hallo du kleines. Huhu!"

Lorelai lächelte. "Hey. Das kommt mir sehr bekannt vor!" "Jaja. Luke was?" Die beiden gingen in den Garten. Dean mischte sich nun auch ins Gespräch ein.

"Sieh dir nur unsere Männer an kleines..."  
"Ohja...verrückt! Uh! Weißt du schon das neuste?"  
"Nein! Was? Erzähls Mami!"  
"Paris ist mit Jess zusammen!" Rory grinste.  
"Was? Nein? Du verarscht mich ja oder?" Ihre Mutter sah sie mit offenem Mund an.  
"Nein! Würd ich nicht wagen!"  
"Oh...also das ist WOW! Verrückt! Die beiden!" sie lachte.  
"Ja, aber irgendwie denke ich könnte das sogar gut gehen!"  
"Ja, beide verrückt und durchgedreht!

Paris Gellar, Rorys Freundin, die Zusammen mit ihr in Yale studiert hatte, war nun eine sehr erfolgreiche Ärztin. War aber für gewisse harte Methoden und Wutanfälle bekannt. Aber eine ausgezeichnete Ärztin! Da konnte keiner was sagen! Aber sie und Jess? Naja, wir werden ja sehen!

Rorys beste Freundin Lane war mit Dave zusammen, und die Band der beiden war Weltberühmt. Die beiden waren überglücklich zusammen.

Ansonsten war in Stars Hollow alles wie immer.  
Verrückt und Abgedreht.

"Kommen Grandma und Grandpa heute auch noch?" fragte Rory Lorelai.  
"Ich denke schon."  
"Ihr versteht euch aber doch schon sehr sehr viel besser?"  
"Ja, aber trotzdem..." Lorelai schwieg nun.

"Hm...ja okay."  
"Machen wir einen kleinen Spaziergang durch Stars Hollow?"  
"Ja, gerne. Ich schätze die lassen wir hier!" und deutete dann auf Luke, Chris und Dean.  
"Ja, sehr gute Idee!" sie sagten den dreien wo sie hingingen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Lorelai und Rory gingen eine ganze Weile durch die Stadt. "Also, hier hat sich ja kaum etwas verändert!"  
"Würde mich auch wundern! Oder?"  
"Ja...wow! Ist das Kirk? Etwas klein geraten oder nicht?" Lorelai lachte.  
"Nein! Das ist nicht Kirk! Das ist klein Kirk Jr.!" Rory starrte sie an.  
"Nein?" Davon hast du mir ja gar nichts gesagt?"  
"Also dein Gesicht das du nun machst ist es echt wert gewesen!" sie grinste.  
"Ich glaub das nicht! Von der eigenen Mutter hintergangen!"  
"Jaja, so ist das Leben!"

Ein roter Porsche fuhr durch Stars Hollow. "Wem gehört den der Wagen da?" fragte Rory als er 10 Meter vor ihnen stopte.  
"Keine Ahnung! Hab den hier noch nie gesehen..."  
"Hm...der Typ muss reich sein!"  
"Ah! Oder er hat reiche Eltern!"  
"Wäre auch möglich."

Die Wagentür öffnete sich und ein junger Mann, etwa in Rorys alter stieg aus. Er sah sich um. Er sah gut aus. Dieser jemand hatte blondes Haar. Irgendwie kam er Rory merkwürdig bekannt vor. Aber woher kannte sie ihn?

Sie sah ihre Mutter an. "Kommt der dir bekannt vor?" Lorelai sah genauer hin. "Ja, nein, irgendwie schon!"

Sie gingen näher hin. Rory dachte sie hätte sich geirrt als der junge Mann etwas sagte.

"Hey Maria!" Rory drehte sich um. Maria? Aber...das, nein! Das konnte nicht sein? Sie sah ihn an.

"Tristan?" mit leicht zweifelndem Blick.  
"Ja! Tristan! Du erinnerst dich an mich! Gut zu wissen!" er lächelte.

Rory und Lorelai starrten ihn an. Tristan war wieder da!


	2. Kapitel 2: Erinnerungen

Also hier nun das 2 Kapitel! Schreibt schön Reviews!

** lizzielovetrory **Danke für dein Super nettes Review! Hast au wieder ne email!

* * *

  
2. Kapitel - Erinnerungen 

Rory stand nur da und sah Tristan an. Verrückt. Sie hatte ihn so lange nicht gesehen. Ihr Kopf wollte nachdenken, aber irgendwie schien er nicht zu wollen! Verrückt! Warum war er ausgerechnet in Stars Hollow? Das passte doch gar nicht zu ihm? Er war kein Mensch für eine Kleinstadt...

Tristan grinste. Er wusste wohl das sein Auftauchen Rory ziemlich überrascht hatte. "Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen Maria?"

Rory sah ihn an. "Nein! Wieso auch? Was machst du hier?"  
Tristan überlegte. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Lorelai fühlte sich nicht so recht dazugehörig und gab ihrer Tochter ein Zeichen das sie kurz zu Sookie gehen würde. Rory sah sie kurz an. Sie verstand ihre Mum aber.

"Ja, das will ich wissen!"  
"Okay...ich finde diese Stadt hat wirklich etwas tolles habe ich das schon mal gesagt?"  
"Lenk nicht ab!" Sie sah ihn an.  
"Tue ich doch gar nicht! War nur ne kleine Einleitung! Kennst du dieses schöne Haus am See?"  
"Ja, das kenne ich! Was ist damit?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Schön. Also ich habe es gekauft und wohne bald in Stars Hollow! Toll nicht?"

Rory verschlug es den Atem. Tristan hatte das Haus gekauft? Er würde in Stars Hollow wohnen? Oh man, das war fast zu viel für die Gilmore. Und das alles in zwei Minuten!

"Und was sagst du dazu?" Er sah sie an. Wie lange hatte Rory ihn nun mit offenem Mund angestarrt? Sie wusste es nicht...

"Ähm wow! Also ich...wow! Was soll ich dazu sagen? Hast du dir das gut überlegt?"  
"So was hatte ich fast von dir erwartet. Ja, habe ich..wieso sollte ich auch nicht herziehen?"  
"So was? Weil diese Stadt verrückt ist! Aber das wirst du schon noch merken..."  
"Ja, so was...verrückt? Wie verrückt?" er grinste.  
"Sehr verrückt! Hast du Tayler schon kennen gelernt?"  
"So verrückt wie du und deine Mum? Nein..."  
"Hey! Na hör mal! Du kennst uns nicht so gut!" sie sah ihn empört an.  
"Dich kenn ich aber...und diese Frau hat mir als ich vor zwei Wochen hier war sehr viel erzählt! Von dir und deiner Mum!"  
"Welche Frau?" sie sah ihn an. Hatte aber schon einen Verdacht!  
"Ihr gehört das Tanzstudio wo wir damals auch geprobt haben, du erinnerst dich?" er grinste.  
"Oh man! Mrs. Patty! Ja, ich erinner mich! Was hat sie denn alles erzählt?" Ihr verdacht Bestätigte sich. Mrs. Patty hatte Tristan eine menge von ihr und ihrer Mum erzählt!  
"Hm...das sag ich dir nur wenn du mit mir einen Kaffee trinken gehst!"  
"Du willst mich erpressen?"  
"Jein! Aber ich weiß doch das du Kaffeeverrückt bist! Genauso wie deine Mum es ist!"  
"Ertappt! Na ja okay!" sie grinste.  
"Wunderbar! Wo bekommt man hier guten Kaffee? Oder muss ich erst einen Laden aufmachen?" er sah sie Skeptisch an.  
Sie lachte. "Oh guter Witz Tristan! Bei Lukes! Ist gleich da vorne!" sie zeigte hin.  
"Hast du jetzt Zeit, oder musst du zu deiner Mum?"  
"Ich denke ich habe noch etwas Zeit, sie ist bei Sookie und das kann durchaus dauern!"

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam zu Lukes. Setzten sich und Tranken Kaffee.  
Rory sah ihn an. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Aber Erwachsener! Aber ob er auch wirklich Erwachsener war? Hm..gute Frage. Und Tristan war nicht immer leicht einzuschätzen!

"Wie ist es dir die letzten Jahre ergangen?"  
"Du meinst nachdem ich von der Schule geflogen bin und auf die Militärakademie gehen musste?" korrigierte er Rory frech.  
"Ja genauso mein ich das! Was machst du nun?"  
"Es war nicht leicht, es war hart! Verdammt hart! War kein Kinderspiel. Und nun Arbeite ich in der Firma von meinem Vater!"  
"Wow...und der Wagen ist auch von ihm?"  
"Ja, wegen dem Wagen lohnt es sich echt. Und was machst du. War Chilton noch toll?"  
"Ja, es war einfach toll! Aber ohne dich wars nur halb so toll!" sie zwinkerte. Rory sah das aber nur als kleinen Scherz.  
"Wie witzig Maria! Also was du immer so. Ach ja, ich hab dich neulich im Fernsehen gesehen!" er grinste.  
"Also, dann weißt du ja was ich mache! Ich bin Auslands Korrespondentin! Toller Job! Oh, ich sah sicher schrecklich aus!"  
"Nein, Nein! Ganz im gegenteil! Du sahst einfach -" er brach ab.  
"Was? Schrecklich aus?" sie sah Tristan an.  
"Nein, wunderbar! Wunderhübsch! Wie du da in dem Chaos gestanden hast und du selbst warst dabei Seelenruhig! Ich bewundere so was!"  
Rory wurde Rot. "Ähm...Danke!" Sie trank schnell einen großen Schluck Kaffee und verschluckte sich sofort daran! Rory hustete.

Tristan reagierte schnell und klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter. Rory zuckte leicht zusammen. Seine Hände fühlten sich gut an...  
"Danke." Murmelte sie leise. "Gern geschehen! Und hast du einen Freund?" Tristan sah sie an.

"Ja...ich..." sie zeigte auf ihren linken Ringfinger. "Ich bin verlobt! Mit Dean!"  
Diesmal war Tristan sichtlich geschockt. Sie war verlobt! Verlobt! Wieso sie? Hätte Dean nicht irgendeine andere Fragen können?

"Ähm wow...Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Tristan wusste das es nicht sehr überzeugend klang!  
"Danke." Sie lächelte. "Und hast du eine Freundin?"  
"Nein, keine..." er sah in seine Kaffeetasse.  
"Also, ähm ich muss jetzt mal gehen!" Sie stand schnell auf. Tristan hielt sie am Arm fest. "Sehen wir uns wieder?" "Wenn du nun in Stars Hollow wohnst sicher sogar!" sie lächelte. Er ließ sie los und Rory ging aus dem Diner.

Rory ging verwirrt durch Stars Hollow. Tristan wohnte in Stars Hollow! Sollte sie Dean davon erzählen? Wenn sie es nicht täte würde er ihn ja so oder so irgendwann sehen oder?

Rory hatte etwas Angst es Dean zu sagen, das ganze war zwar schon Jahre her, aber Dean hatte es sicher nie vergessen! Rory auch nicht. Sie erinnerte sich sehr gut. Zu gut!

Rory musste unwillkürlich an den Kuss von ihr und Tristan damals auf der Party denken. Dean hatte sich damals erst von ihr getrennt und sie Küsste am Tag darauf Tristan! Er hatte gut geküsst, der Kuss war einfach wunderbar gewesen, und sie hatte ihm in den Mund geweint. Wie peinlich. Sie war zwar damals sogar etwas in ihn verliebt. Aber das war ja damals!

Sie war heute wieder mit Dean zusammen! Sie waren sogar verlobt! Aber ob es so leicht werden würde?

Tristan hatte noch eine ganze Weile in dem Cafe gesessen. Er hatte sie nie vergessen. Doch sie schien ihn vergessen haben. Ihm kam der Kuss in den Sinn. Dieser wunderbare Kuss, er hatte ihre Lippen nur für ein paar Sekunden spüren dürfen. Aber es waren die schönsten Sekunden seines Lebens gewesen!

Er liebte sie noch. Er hatte sie immer geliebt! Er hatte ihr damals sogar von einem ganz bestimmtem Mädchen erzählt, aber sie verstand nicht das er sie meinte. Sonst verstand sie auch immer alles sofort. Ihn nicht.

Rory fiel wieder ein das Lorelai bei Sookie war. Sie ging schnell zu Sookies und Jacksons Haus. Lorelai und Sookie saßen draußen im Vorgarten und redeten. Rory sah die beiden sofort.

"Hey Sookie!" sie lächelte. "Rory schätzchen! Setz dich!" meinte Sookie. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. "Gerne. Und wie geht's der kleinen?"

Mit der kleinen meinte sie Sookies ungeborenes Baby. Das war bereits das dritte Kind von den beiden. Sie würden vier in vier glatt noch schaffen! Nur die drei wussten das es ein Mädchen werden sollte. Jackson und Luke waren ja in diesem Club! Die anderen beiden Kinder, Davie und Samuel waren beide Jungs.

"Oh es geht ihr super! Aber nicht so laut! Ihr wisst ja!" Sookie lächelte.  
"Ohja! Ich hab doch einen von der selben Sorte am Hals!" Lorelai meinte natürlich Luke.  
"Stimmt ja! Kaffee?" Sookie sah Rory an.  
"hm klar..Mum…" Sie sah Lorelai an.  
"Ja Schatz?" auf einmal wusste sie wieder warum sie bei Sookie war! "Oh klar! Sorry! Und?"  
"Wir haben Kaffee getrunken und er wohnt jetzt in Stars Hollow!" Sookie sah die beiden ab. "Wer wohnt jetzt in Stars Hollow?"  
"Tristan!" sagte Rory aufgebracht.  
"Was? Also wow! Das ist verrückt? Wirklich? Weiß er was ihn in dieser Stadt erwartet?"  
"Ja echt! Hab ich ihn auch gefragt! Ihm ist das scheinbar egal!"  
"Er muss verrückt sein! Oder..."  
Rory sah ihre Mum an. "Oder?"  
"Naja...oder er ist wegen dir hier!"  
"Ach Schwachsinn! Er ist doch nicht wegen mir hier!"

Oh man. Hatte Lorelai recht und Tristan war wegen ihr hier? Möglich wäre es natürlich. Aber es war einfach zu verrückt! Sie hatten sich doch schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen! Hatte er sie die ganzen Jahre etwa nie vergessen? Komischer Gedanke dachte Rory.


	3. Kapitel 3: Zufälle gibt es immer wieder

3. Kapitel - Zufälle gibt es immer wieder

Nachdem Lorelai, Rory und Sookie noch bis Abends zusammen gesessen hatten und Kaffee getrunken hatten gingen die beiden Frauen langsam wieder zu dem Haus von Lorelai und Luke.

Sie hörten schon vom weitem wilde Diskussionen. Rory sah ihre Mum an. "Und das alles wegen einem Sandkasten?"  
"Ohja, scheinbar ja! Verrückt!" sie grinste.  
"Luke war eindeutig zu lange mit dir zusammen! Das hat er sicher von dir Mum!"  
"Dann hast du es auch in den Genen Schatz! Und somit wäre Dean auch in Gefahr!" konterte ihre Mum geschickt.  
"hm hast recht! Wir sind nun mal verrückt!"  
"Ja, und Tristan zieht freiwillig in diese Stadt!"  
"Ähm Mum...könnten wir es für uns behalten, also nur für den Anfang!"  
"Du willst es Dean selber sagen oder?"  
"Ja, möchte ich!"  
"Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit! Sonst sieht er ihn selber und wenn er erfährt das du schon mit ihm Kaffee trinken warst..."  
"Ja, ich weiß!"

Sie gingen in den Garten. "Hey ihr drei!" sagte Lorelai und ging zu Luke um ihn zu Küssen. "Hey Schatz! Braun oder Grün?"  
Lorelai sah ihn verwirrt an. "Ähm wie...Braun oder Grün?" Sie verstand nicht was Luke wollte.  
"Na für den Sandkasten! Ich möchte ihn anstreichen! Ich bin für Grün! Aber Dean meint Grün sei eine Augenschädliche Farbe oder so was! Also Braun oder Grün?"  
"Grün!" sie lächelte und Dean machte eine Schnute.

Rory ging zu ihm. "Wenn wir mal Kinder haben darfst du den Sandkasten Braun anstreichen! Versprochen!"  
Dean grinste. "Super! Los machen wir uns an die Arbeit!" er Küsste Rory sanft.  
"Na, nicht so schnell! Ich hab noch einiges vor bevor wir Kinder bekommen!" sie lächelte und Dean sah wieder bedrückt drein. "Okay.."

"Können wir euch hier allein lassen, oder streitet ihr euch gleich wieder um die Farben?" sie sah Luke, Chris und Dean an.  
"Keine sorge Lorelai! Wir sind schön Artig!" meinte Chris. "Aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich muss noch Einkaufen, und ihr wisst ja wie Tayler ist wenn man in den letzten fünf Minuten kommt!" er seufzte.

"Okay. Sherry und GG wollen dich sicher auch mal wieder sehen! Na los. Wir sehn uns dann!" sie umarmten sich kurz und Chris verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Lorelai und Rory gingen ins Haus und Dean arbeitet mit Luke weiter.

"Eure Kinder..." schmunzelte Lorelai.  
"Ja, Dean redet oft davon! Aber ich finde wir sollten erst mal Heiraten und dann sehen ob es sein soll!"  
"Ja, wäre besser. Lasst euch nur Zeit!" sie lächelte.

"Aautschh" Verdammt!" kam es von draußen. Lorelai und Rory sahen sich kurz an und rannten dann raus. "Dean!" Rory stürzte zu ihm. Er hielt sich seine Hand mit Schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht fest.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Rory ihren Verlobten.  
"Ich hab mir mit dem Hammer auf die Hand gehauen.." seufzte er.  
"Was? Dean! Ist es schlimm?" sie sah ihn an.

Lorelai ging schnell wieder in die Küche und holte einen Eisbeutel aus dem Gefrierschrank. Sie gab ihn Dean. "Hier...das hilft sicher." Sie lächelte.

"Danke Lorelai." Er nahm den Eisbeutel und legte ihn auf die verletzte Hand.  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr vorsichtshalber ins Krankenhaus fahren? Nicht das was gebrochen ist oder so!"  
"Gute Idee Mum! Komm Dean! Können wir schnell euren Wagen haben?"  
"Klar doch." Lorelai hab Rory den Autoschlüssel.  
"Danke!" Dann fuhren Rory und Dean ins Krankenhaus.

"Kommst du rein Luke? Du kannst ja auch morgen weiter machen und es ist auch schon spät."  
"Ja, ich komme rein." Luke legte eine Plane über den Sandkasten und ging zu seiner Frau rein.  
"Pizza oder was vom Chinesen?" fragte Lorelai. Es war immer noch sozusagen ein Ritual der Gilmores. Und Luke konnte nichts daran ändern. Manchmal durfte er auch was Kochen, aber Lorelai liebte Bestelltes Essen nun mal.

"Pizza." Meinte Luke und umarmte Lorelai. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und nahm das Telefon. Sie Bestellte drei große Pizzen. "Sind das nicht zu viele?" fragte Luke.  
"Nein! Ich bin Schwanger schon vergessen? Und wenn Rory und Dean wieder kommen wollen sie vielleicht auch was. Und wenn nicht haben wir immer noch einen Kühlschrank!" sie grinste. Das war typisch Lorelai dachte Luke und lächelte. Die beiden setzten sich auf die Couch und sahen ein Video an.

Rory und Dean waren in der Zwischenzeit im Krankenhaus angelangt. Sie saßen im Krankenhaus und Rory füllte für Dean gerade ein Formular aus.

"Das gibt's doch nicht. Dieses Formular ist ja total überflüssig! Die sollten sich lieber um dich kümmern! Beschwerte sich Rory.  
"Rory. So schlimm ist es nicht...und du hast es ja gleich!"  
Rory hatte es fertig ausgefüllt und gab es der Krankenschwester an der Rezeption. Sie wurden in ein Untersuchungszimmer gebracht. "Die Frau Ärtzin wird gleich da sein!" sagte diese und ging.

"Okay. Danke." Sagte Rory. Keine Minute später wurde die Tür wieder aufgemacht. Es war Paris Gellar! Rory staunte nicht schlecht. "Paris?"

"Rory? Hey!" sie lächelte. "Na, so was! Da landen wir grade in dem Krankenhaus wo du Ärztin bist oder wie?" Rory lächelte und sah Paris an.  
"Tja, ihr habt nun mal einen guten Geschmack wie es scheint! Ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen..."  
"Wirklich? Und?" "Find ich toll was du machst!" Paris lächelte und Untersuchte dann die Hand von Dean. "Also ich denke nicht das was gebrochen ist! Aber wir werden die Hand zur Sicherheit röntgen lassen!" Sie rief nach einer Schwester und diese nahm Dean mit.

"Seid ihr Verlobt?" fragte Paris Rory.  
"Ja sind wir!" sie lächelte. "Und hast du einen Freund?"  
"Schön. Freut mich das du wieder mit Dean zusammen bist und sogar Verlobt! Ja, ich habe einen. Aber Verlobt sind wir noch nicht!" sie lächelte. "Jess. Jess ist einfach super!"

Rory sah sie an. Jess? Lukes Neve? Dieser Jess? Konnte das sein?  
"Jess?" fragte sie unsicher.  
"Ja Jess! Wieso?"  
"Jess Mariano?" aber das konnte einfach nicht sein. Es musste ein Zufall sein!  
"Ja!" Paris lächelte. "Kennst du ihn?" Rory setzte sich hin.  
"Ohja...ich war mal mit ihm Zusammen! Er war der Grund warum ich Dean nicht mehr wollte..."  
Paris sah sie erstaunt und vielleicht sogar etwas geschockt an.  
"Oh wow! Also das ist verrückt!" "Ja, ist es..." Die beiden Unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und Rory erzählte ihr auch das Tristan nun in Stars Hollow wohnte. Diese reagierte erstaunt, aber Tristan war ihr schon lange egal.

"Wenn du willst könnten wir uns ja mal auf einen Kaffee treffen? Was meinst du Rory?" Paris sah sie an.  
"Ja, können wir gerne machen! Du kannst Jess auch gerne mitbringen. Vorrausgesetzt er will!"  
"Ich werde sehen! Er hat im Büro soviel zu tun, und ich weiß nicht ob er Zeit hat!"  
"Büro?" Rory sah sehr erstaunt aus. Büro? Jess und ein Büromensch? Unmöglich!  
"Ja! Er ist ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann!" sie grinste.  
"Verrückt. Jess hätte ich mir nie in einem Büro vorgestellt. Er war klug, sehr klug aber ein Büro passte eigentlich nicht zu ihm!"  
"Wirklich? So viel ich weiß macht er seine Arbeit sehr gerne!"

Dean kam wieder und die Krankenschwester gab Paris die Röntgenbilder. Sie sah sie genau an. "Also gebrochen ist nichts! Wir legen dir nur schnell eine Schiene an, die lässt du dann ca. ne Woche dran und es dürfte wieder gehen! Wenn du in einer Woche immer noch Schmerzen hast kommt ihr einfach noch mal vorbei!"

Die beiden nickten und Paris legte Dean die Schiene an. "So das haben wir! Rory rufst du mich an?" sie gab ihr eine Visitenkarte von ihr. "Klar, mach ich!" "Gut!" "Und Grüß Jess von mir!" Dean sah die beiden Verdattert an sagte aber nichts.

Anschließend verließen sie das Krankenhaus. Rory erzählte Dean von dem Gespräch mit Paris und die beiden fuhren wieder zu Lorelai und Luke.

Die beiden waren auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Rory schrieb ihrer Mum nur schnell einen Zettel das mit Dean alles in Ordnung sei und sie morgen früh vorbei kommen würden. Dann fuhr das Paar zu Dean nach Hause und machte sich noch einen Gemütlichen Abend.


	4. Kapitel 4: Neue alte bekannte Gesichter

Hier ist nun endlich ein neues Kapitel! Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat! Versuche das nächste schneller zu schreiben!  
Hab nochmal ne kleine Stelle geändert! Danke an lizzylovetrory die es mir gesagt hat! Danke! Hoffe das nun alles stimmt!

Würde mich auch diesmal über Reviews sehr freuen!

**Nancie** Wird sie ganz sicher! Bin auch kein Dean Fan

**fruchtzwergin** Das fand ich auch. Na mal sehn wies ausgeht ne Aber wird wie gesagt sicher eine Trory!

**lizzielovetrory** Danke

* * *

4. Kapitel - Neue alte bekannte Gesichter

Rory machte sich gerade fertig, sie wollte sich gleich mit Paris zum Mittagessen treffen. Sie und Dean waren ihr gestern im Krankenhaus begegnet, und sie war mit Jess zusammen. Das war alles sehr komisch, fand zumindest Rory. Erst kommt Tristan wieder, und nun Jess? Aber was hielt Dean davon, er wusste ja bisher nur das Jess wieder hier in der Nähe wohnte. Naja, eigentlich wusste Rory nicht wo er wohnte.

Aber Paris würde es ihr heute sicher sagen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Dean dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie kam vor dem Restaurant an, Paris hatte es vorgeschlagen. Ob sie immer noch wie früher war? Dann würde das Personal sie vermutlich nicht sonderlich gerne sehen...Rory fielen da einige unangenehme Sachen von früher ein...

Das Restaurant sah sehr teuer und edel aus. Rory fragte sich ob sie dafür richtig gekleidet war und betrat es schließlich. Sie sah sich um, sah Paris nicht, doch - sie konnte sie hören. Scheinbar lag sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig, und sie hatte sich nicht all zu viel verändert. Sie folgte der lauten Stimme die grade einen Kellner anschrie, der Arme, er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel und sah so aus als würde er gleich zum Weinen anfangen.

Rory fiel nur eins ein. Typisch Paris. Sie ging rüber zum Tisch. Neben Paris am Tisch saß noch ein junger Mann. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber es hätte durchaus Jess sein können, aber er sah nicht wirklich wie der Jess von früher aus! Dieser Mann hatte einen Anzug an, trug eine feinsäuberlich gebundene Krawatte und seine Haare waren, sie waren fast schon langweilig. Das konnte nicht Jess sein! Oder?

Sie sah Paris an. "Was hat der arme Mann gemacht?" sie deutet auf den Kellner, der inzwischen nur noch einen Meter groß war, da war sie sich sicher.

Paris lächelte. "Rory!" Sie stand auf und umarmte sie. "Schön das du hier bist! Ach ich bin hier nur besseres gewohnt!" und bei dem Wort ‚besseres' sah sie den Kellner recht böse an. "Tretten sie mir aus den Augen!" der Kellner tat nichts lieber als das und stolperte beim wegrennen fast.

"Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert Paris!" sie setzte sich und sah den Mann an. Konnte dieser Krawattentragende Typ Jess sein?  
Paris deutet auf den Mann. "Jess kennst du ja!" sagte sie und setzte sich neben Rory.  
"Ähm...ja" kam es von Rory. Es war Jess! Sie konnte einen Lachanfall grade noch verhindern und tat so als müsste sie Husten. Jess sah sie Merkwürdig an.  
"Rory...schön dich zu sehn.." meinte Jess. Und musterte Rory, vielleicht ein wenig zu lange, den Rory hätte schwören können das Paris ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt ins Schienbein verpasst hatte!

"Auch schön dich zu sehn, aber ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich hätte dich nie und nimmer erkannt!" Sie sah Paris an.  
"Wurde er irgendwann von Außerirdischen entführt?" das sagte sie jedoch leiser. Sie hoffte Jess hatte es nicht gehört. Doch er sah sie etwas mürrisch an.  
"Danke für das Kompliment! Also die Außerirdischen waren sehr sehr nett zu mir!" es klang allerdings mehr als Sarkastisch.  
"Sorry Jess, aber ich kann nicht glauben wie du aussiehst! Und Geschäftsmann...wow"  
"Ich hab mich verändert Rory, ich musste ja auch irgendwann mal Erwachsenen werden oder?" er sah sie an.  
"Klar...wenn's dir gefällt. Nur für mich ist es etwas komisch.."  
Rory hatte allerdings die Theorie das Paris stark etwas damit zum tun hatten musste...das wäre auch typisch dachte sie.

Die drei bestellten sich Essen, der Kellner von vorhin kam aber nicht mehr, vermutlich saß er eingeschüchtert auf der Toilette und würde nie mehr herauskommen! Rory sah Paris an.

"Und wohnt ihr Zusammen?"  
"Nein. Noch nicht! Aber vielleicht bald...aber du und Dean ihr wohnt sicher zusammen? Immerhin seid ihr Verlobt!" Jess verschluckte sich, so vermutete Rory das Paris ihm nicht gesagt hatte das sie mit Dean verlobt war.  
"Ja, wir wohnen zusammen!" sie lächelte. Jess sah sie an.  
"Ihr seid verlobt?" es klang irgendwie - hysterisch!  
"Ja, sind wir! Und Jess, wann willst du um Paris Hand anhalten?" sie sah ihn an.  
"Wir sind doch noch gar nicht so lange zusammen, und so was sollte man sich doch gut überlegen!" Er war in seinem inneren immer noch der alte Jess, diese Worte von eben...aber natürlich hatte er auch irgendwie recht. Sie kannte Dean schon ewig! Er war ihr erster Freund! Und bevor er sie gefragt hatte, waren sie schon wieder seit 3 Jahren zusammen!

"Ja, da hast du natürlich recht!" das Essen kam.  
"Und hast du Tristan schon wieder gesehn Rory?" Paris sah sie an.  
"Nein. Wieso?" Auf was wollte Paris hinaus?  
"Ich denke nicht das er sich sehr verändert hat!"  
"Ja, er hat sich kaum verändert..." Rory konnte es noch verhindern Jess anzusehen, denn dieser hatte sich ja mehr als verändert! Jess sah Rory an. "Und weiß Dean es?"  
"Ähm...Nein, ich bin bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen es ihm zu sagen! Aber ich denke das geht dich auch nichts an, oder Jess?" "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber was ich gehört habe, von früher, stand Tristan ziemlich auf dich und hat dich bei jeder Gelegenheit angemacht, und Dean und er waren nicht beste Freunde oder?"  
"Wie gesagt, früher! Und Dean wird ihn irgendwann eh sehen!"  
Paris sah Rory an. "Wenn das mal gut geht…glaubst du es ist zufall das er nach Stars Hollow zieht?"  
"Er Arbeitet in der Firma seines Vaters!" sagte Rory.  
"Dann könnte er genauso gut in Hartford wohnen! Das wäre auch viel praktischer! Von Stars Hollow aus dauert es länger...und er wusste sicher das du nicht freiwillig von da weggehen würdest oder?"  
"Ach komm schon Paris! Das sind nur Vermutungen!" Rory war etwas ärgerlich. Aber einerseits war an den ‚Vermutungen' von Paris was dran. Aber das würde sie ihr sicher nicht sagen!  
"Okay, wie du meinst! Aber ich würde doch etwas vorsichtig sein Rory!"  
"Ja, keine Angst! Und ich liebe Dean!"  
Paris sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss langsam los, ich hab Dienst im Krankenhaus!" sie lächelte. "Ich muss auch bald ins Büro." Sagte Jess. Wow, Jess schien verantwortungsbewusst geworden zu sein! Was ja eigentlich sehr gut war, aber komisch! Denn er war Jess!

"Okay, gut. Dann sehn wir uns sicher bald mal wieder."  
"Aufjedenfall!" Paris lächelte und bezahlte. Rory wollte selbst bezahlen, aber Paris ließ sie nicht, und gegen Paris hatte keiner, vermutlich war sogar Gott machtlos gegen sie! Sie verabschiedeten sich und alle drei gingen ihren Weg.

Rory fuhr nach Stars Hollow. Ob Luke wusste was aus Jess geworden war und das er in Hartford wohnte? Sie fuhr zum Haus von Lorelai und Luke.

Lorelai strahlte als sie ihre Tochter sah. "Hey Schatz!" "Hey Mum! Rate mal mit wem ich grade Essen war!" Rory hatte ihr gestern gar nicht mehr erzählen können das sie Paris im Krankenhaus getroffen hatte. "Tristan? Rory hör mal zu..-" Sie unterbrach ihre Mutter schnell. "Nein! Natürlich nicht mit Tristan!" Sie erzählte ihr alles.

Lorelai sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Nein wirklich?" "Ja, wirklich!" sagte Rory.  
"Und weiß Luke es?"  
Lorelai überlegte. "Nein, ich denke nicht! Dann hätte er es mir sicher gesagt!"  
Rory nickte. "Ich werde mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen ja?"  
"Klar, mach das Schatz! Ich kugel vielleicht irgendwann mit!" scherzte sie und deutet auf ihren dicker werdenden Bauch.

Rory grinste. "Okay..." und sie ging los. Sie kam an einem alten Haus vorbei, das scheinbar neu hergerichtet worden war. Zumindest sah es so aus! Es sah wunderschön aus! Grade trat jemand aus der Haustür. Tristan. Sie staunte nicht schlecht.

Tristan winkte ihr. Sie ging hin. "Hey. Na?" er lächelte.  
"Na auch! Und, wie findest du mein Haus?" er sah sie an.  
"Wunderschön! Ist echt super wieder hergerichtet. Ich kenn es ja von früher! Und schon häuslich eingerichtet?"  
"Klar. Ich find es auch wunderschön! Lust auf einen Kaffee?"  
Rory sah ihn an. "Ähm ich weiß nicht...ich.."  
"Ich kann den Kaffee auch sicher so machen das ihr Gilmores ihn mögt!" er grinste.  
"Sicher?" sie sah ihn an.  
"Klar doch! ¾ der Tasse mit Kaffeepulver und der Rest Wasser?"  
"Ja, okay. Mal sehn ob er auch schmeckt!"  
Sie ging mit Tristan ins Haus und sah sich um. Es sah einfach toll aus.


	5. Kapitel 5: Ein rotes TShirt

Diesmal ging es etwas schneller! Freue mich auf diesmal wieder auf eure Reviews! br>

**lizzielovetrory **nochmal danke ne

**Rusty **Jetzt kannste weiterlesen! hdaggdl

**Jule **Büdde, aber das es keine Dean/Rory FF wird weißte ja schon tröst Aber dennoch schön weiter lesen!

**Chanz **Danke Danke! räää

* * *

  
5. Kapitel - Ein rotes T-Shirt

Rory sah sich genauer im Haus um, die Möbel sahen teuer aus. Und es wäre vermutlich genau nach dem Geschmack ihrer Großmutter. Sie musste lachen. Tristan sah sie leicht irritiert an.

"Ähm Rory? Alles klar? Oder ist das der Kaffeeentzug?"  
"Nein, nein! Mir geht's gut. Mir ist bei deiner Einrichtung nur eben was eingefallen." Sie grinste.  
"Was? Das ich keinen Geschmack habe?"  
"Nein! Das die Einrichtung genau nach dem Geschmack meiner Großmutter ist!" sie musste wieder lachen.  
"Oh..na danke auch!" er grinste. "Mach so weiter und von mir bekommst du keinen Kaffee! Und mir wurde schon gesagt ich würde den besten Kaffee machen!"  
"Nein! Luke macht den besten Kaffee der Welt! Und das musst du auch erst beweisen!"  
"Kein Problem Maria, ich kann dir ne Menge zeigen, äh beweisen!" dann ging er in die Küche und setzte seinen ‚tollen' Kaffee auf.  
Sie rollte kurz mit den Augen. Tristan war echt unverbesserlich. Sie musste grinsen und ging dann in die Küche zu ihm.  
"Na, wie sieht es aus?"  
"Ein kleinwenig musst du dich schon noch gedulden, Zaubern kann ich nicht, und die Kaffeemaschine auch nicht!"  
"Ohhh schade! Luke kann das aber sehr viel schneller!"  
"Ich bin ja auch Tristan und nicht Luke! Ich kann dafür andere Dinge sehr viel besser!" er zwinkerte.  
"Die will ich gar nicht wissen Tristan DuGrey!"  
"Bist du dir da sicher Rory Gilmore?"  
"Ohja, Todsicher." Die Kaffeemaschine piepste.  
"Sieht so aus als wäre dein Kaffee fertig!"  
"Jaaaaaaaa!" sie grinste.  
"Was würde passieren wenn du und deine Mum eine Woche lang keinen Kaffee bekommen würden?" er sah sie ernst an.  
"Woh! Unvorstellbar! Das willst du dir gar nicht ausmalen! Weltuntergang! Nein, schlimmer..." Rory plapperte munter weiter.  
Tristan konnte nur lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. Gott, wie er dieses Mädchen vermisst hatte.

Er konnte sich noch sehr genau an den einen Abend erinnern. Sie war auf der Party und er war auch da. Summer hatte an dem Abend vor allen Leuten mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Dann saß er auf der Klavierbank und Rory kam zu ihm. Er hatte sie Küssen dürfen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an ihre weichen, wunderschönen, sanften Lippen erinnern. Der Kuss war nicht lange, dann fing sie zu Weinen an! Er hatte damals gedacht das es wegen ihm war, so schlecht Küsste er doch gar nicht! Rory hatte ihm dann noch alles erzählt...doch Küssen durfte er sie bisher nicht mehr. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken das er nicht merkte das Rory ihre ‚Rede' fertig hatte.

"Huhu? Erde an Tristan? Lebst du noch? Halloooooo?" sie wedelte ihm mit der Hand vorm Gesicht rum.  
Er erschrak und sah in die Augen des Mädchens nach dem er sich so sehr verzehrte. Waren ihre Augen schöner geworden oder hatte er sie einfach nur zu lange nicht gesehen? Rory sah ihn inzwischen komisch an, merkte aber durchaus das er sie anstarrte, und das war ihr peinlich!  
"Halllooooo? Muss ich erst meine Mutter holen damit du wach wirst? Würd ich dir übrigens nicht empfehlen!"  
Langsam wurde er aus seiner Traumwelt gerissen.  
"Ähm was? Nein, mir geht es super..." er lächelte sie an.

Tristan nahm zwei Kaffeetassen heraus und schenkte Kaffee ein und trug sie dann in das Wohnzimmer an den Tisch.  
"Setz dich Rory."  
"Danke." Sie setzte sich und sah gespannt den Kaffee an und setzte die Tasse an ihre Lippen.  
Tristan beobachtete sie wie in Trace. Rory trank einen Schluck und sah ihn an.  
"Nicht schlecht! Aber Lukes Kaffee ist immer noch besser!" und grinste.  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht! Gib doch zu das du meinen Kaffee liebst!"  
"Ja, jetzt hast du mich durchschaut! Und wie ich ihn liebe! Mmmh ohhh!"  
Sie streichelte über die Tasse und Tristan wünschte sich in dem Moment das er die Tasse wäre... "Sag ich es doch! Wer meinen Kaffee nicht liebt muss verrückt sein!"  
"Ich würde sicher ein paar verrückte finden! In dieser Stadt ist alles möglich!"  
"Oh, das glaub ich dir auf der Stelle!"

Rory grinste und wollte trinken.  
"Oh nein! Mist! Verdammter Mist!" Rory fluchte laut los.  
Sie hatte sich ausversehen ihre Tasse über ihre Bluse geschüttet! Tristan reichte ihr schnell ein Geschirrtuch.  
"Hier" er lächelte.  
"Danke" sie versuchte verzweifelt den ‚kleinen' Kaffeefleck wegzuwischen. Vergebens.  
"Oh, man ich glaub es ja nicht, so doof kann auch nur ich sein!"  
Tristan sah sie an. "Also wenn du doof bist was bin dann ich? Rory...du bist nicht doof!"  
"Nein, nur saublöde!"  
"Das bist du auch nicht! Warte kurz..." er stand auf und Verschwand oben.  
"Ähm okay..." sie sah ihm nach und wartete bis Tristan wieder kam. Er hatte etwas in der Hand, es sah aus wie Stoff...  
"Was ist das?" Rory sah ihn an.  
"Ein T-Shirt von mir. Oder willst du mit einer halb durchsichtigem Bluse, ach übrigens schicker BH, durch die Stadt laufen?" er sah sie halb grinsend an. Man sah wirklich ihren BH. Aber eigentlich störte es ihn nicht.  
"Ohhh was?" Rory wurde feuerrot. Man sah ihren BH? Oh nein! Sie schlug die Hände vor die Brust und murmelte unverständliches. Tristan hielt ihr das Shirt hin, es war rot. "Bitte. Das Bad ist da drüben..." er deutet auf eine Tür links von ihr.

"Danke" sie nahm das T-Shirt und ging schnell ins Bad und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Tristan hatte ihren BH gesehen! Oh gott...sie schlug die Hand vor ihr Gesicht und zog ihre nasse Bluse aus. Schon viel besser dachte sie und zog das T-Shirt von Tristan an. Es roch nach ihm, es roch gut! Allerdings war es ihr sicher zwei Nummern zu groß. Sie sah sich kurz im Spiegel an und ging wieder zu Tristan nach draußen.

"Also ich muss schon sagen, mein T-Shirt steht dir sehr gut!"  
"Oh danke! Darf ich es jetzt behalten?" sie grinste.  
"Aber nur wenn du brav bist!"  
"Ach?" sie hatte das eigentlich nur als Scherz gemeint.  
"Ja, aber ich denke ich will das T-Shirt wieder! Denn ich mags sehr gerne!"  
"Das werden wir dann ja sehen! Du musst aufpassen was du uns Gilmores gibst!"  
"Wird mir auch immer klarer warum..."  
"Hey hey! Werden wir etwas frech!"  
"Ich? Neeeeeein! Ich bin ganz brav und unschuldig!"  
Rory bekam einen totalen Lachanfall und warf ihm ihre nasse Bluse ins Gesicht. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht darüber. Sie roch nach Rory, wie konnte es auch anders sein, das war ihre Bluse! Er legte sie auf den Tisch und sah sie an.  
"Du brav und unschuldig?" sie kicherte.  
"Sicher doch! Und jetzt wirst du frech!"  
"Stimmt doch gar nicht! Da ist ganz allein dein Kaffee schuld weil er nicht so ist wie der von Luke!"

Tristan kam auf sie zu, packte sie und hob sie hoch. Rory kreischte.  
"Trisssstan! Was machst du da?"  
"Nichts!" er ließ sie auf der Couch wieder runter und kitzelte sie.  
Rory konnte sich vor lachen kaum halten und bekam von der ganzen Lacherei Tränen in den Augen.  
"Tristan! ‚lach' Bitte! Nicht! Hör auf!" sie konnte nicht mehr.  
"Ohja, du bist kitzlig! Eindeutig!" doch er hörte nicht auf. Er genoss es sie zu kitzeln, er war ihr sicher noch nie so nahe, und hatte sie so berühren dürfen...  
"Bittte! Oder dein T-Shirt muss dran glauben!" ‚lach'  
Dann hörte er auf einmal auf. "Das würdest du nicht oder?"

"Oh doch! Du kennst meine Mum noch nicht! Die würde das auch machen!"  
"Dann werde ich wohl oder übel Luke bestechen müssen, und ihr bekommt keinen Kaffee mehr!"  
"Da hast du dich aber geschnitten! Meine Mum würde Luke wieder so bearbeiten das er uns am Schluss die doppelte Menge gibt!"  
Er seufzte. "Gegen euch kann man nicht gewinnen oder?"  
"Schlauer Junge!" sie kniff ihm kurz in die Wange und lachte.

"Du bist wirklich so was von unverbesserlich..." er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Rory stand auf und sah auf die Uhr.  
"Ich muss mal los, meine teuflische Mutter wartet auf mich! Und wir werden Pläne schmieden wie wir dein T-Shirt hier fertig machen!" zupft kurz am T-Shirt und grinst.

"Okay Maria. Wir sehn uns ja dann bald!" er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Und pass schön auf mein T-Shirt auf!"  
"Na mal sehn!" Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Rory machte sich auf den Weg zu Luke. Rory konnte ihre Mutter schon vom weitem sehen - und hören. Sie betrat das Diner und ging zu ihrer Mutter. "Hey Mum. Hey Luke!" sie lächelte und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.  
"Na Schatz? Dein Spaziergang war aber lang! Hast du wen getroffen?" Lorelai sah sie an.

Lorelai war in solchen Sachen einfach zu gut, dachte sich Rory.  
"mh ja. Tristan!"  
"Tristan...Tristan. wer war das noch mal?" sie tat so als würde sie überlegen.  
"Ach ja! DER Tristan!"  
"Sag das nicht so! DER Tristan! Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
"Okay, wenn du meinst. Aber was würde Dean dazu sagen?"  
"Nichts. Aber er wird ihn irgendwann sowieso sehen! Uh stell dir vor. Tristan meinte er könnte besseren Kaffee machen als Luke!"  
"Was? NEEEINNN?" Lorelai sah sie tief entsetzte an.  
"Ja, doch! Das hat er!"  
"Und?"  
"Sein Kaffee war gut! Sehr gut! Aber nicht so gut wie der von Luke!"  
"HAAA! Mein Mann macht den besten Kaffee!" Lorelai began zu singen. Rory sah sie peinlich berührt an. "Mum! Bitte! Der Diner ist voll!"  
"Ach, die kennen das doch von mir! Und Luke gibt mir keinen Kaffee! Ich mach solange weiter bis mir mein ‚Ehemann' welchen gibt! Und ich bin Schwanger! Da sollte er nicht rumscherzen..." Luke kam mit einem Kaffee damit sie endlich Still war. Er liebte sie, aber manchmal war sie einfach fast unerträglich!

Lorelai fiel auf einmal etwas an ihrer Tocher auf.  
"Warst du dich noch umziehen?"  
"Nein, wieso?" Dann fiel Rory ein warum.  
"Naja, du hattest vorhin eine Bluse an, und jetzt trägst du ein rotes Shirt, das eindeutig nicht deine Größe ist!"  
"Achso das! Ähm...das ist von Tristan..."  
Lorelai verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. "Das...ist...von...Tristan? Schatz! Was habt ihr gemacht nachdem ihr Kaffee getrunken habt?" sie sah Rory ernst an.  
Diese sah ihre Mutter entsetzt an. OH mein Gott! Was dachte sie nur!  
"Ach. Wir haben den Kaffee ausgetrunken, dann sind wir kurz miteinander in die Kiste und ja, jetzt sitz ich hier in Lukes Diner!" meinte sie sarkastisch.  
"Rory! Das habt ihr nicht oder? Ich meine Dean!"  
"Natürlich war ich NICHT mit ihm im Bett! Mum!"  
"Okay, gut! Du hast mir grade echt Angst gemacht!"  
"Ich war doch nur so doof und hab mir die Kaffeetasse drüber gekippt! Tristan hat mir dann sein T-Shirt geliehen! Weil er nicht wollte das ganz Stars Hollow meinen BH sieht!" NEIN! Das hätte sie vor ihrer Mutter lieber nicht gesagt.  
"Er hat deinen BH gesehen Schatz?"  
"Meine Bluse war durchsichtig! Das ist alles! Und jetzt anderes Thema! Schnell!"

"okay okay!"  
Rory sah zu Luke. "KAFFEE" schrie sie mit einer Engelsmine. Luke brachte ihr eine Tasse und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss. "Wie geht es euch beiden?" mit euch meinte er Lorelai und das Baby. "Und geht es gut! Aber auch nur wenn du mir regelmäßig meinen Kaffee gibst!" Sie grinste.  
"Wir sind schon zwei Kaffeesüchtige oder?" meinte Rory grinsend.

Tristan sah am Tisch eine Bluse liegen. Es war die von Rory. Er nahm sie in die Hand und roch an ihr. Herrlich. Wobei man mehr vom Kaffee roch, aber was wäre Rory ohne Kaffee?

Er musste schmunzeln und setzte sich auf seine Veranda und dachte an sie. Die einzige die er je geliebt hatte, und er tat es immer noch!


	6. Kapitel 6: Verliebt, Verlobt will ich i

Hier ist nun Kapitel 6! Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Bitte schreibt auch diesmal ein paar? euch anseh

**Valpuri **g Ich muss dich enttäuschen, wir sind tatsächlich nicht bei "Wünsch dir was" Sorry Aber finds dennoch super das dir meine FF gefällt! voll dolle freut

**plappertasche **Danke

* * *

6. Kapitel - Verliebt, Verlobt - will ich ihn überhaupt Heiraten?

Nach seiner Erkenntnis auf der Veranda wurde Tristan so einiges klar. Er war nicht nur wegen der Stille und wegen dem ‚tollen' Haus nach Stars Hollow gezogen. Sie wohnte hier. Rory Leigh Gilmore. Seine Schulzeit in Chilton kam ihm wieder hoch, irgendwie war es die schlimmste Zeit in seinem Leben, und zugleich auch die schönste. Und das nur wegen diesem einen Mädchen, doch sie wollte ihn nicht...

Eigentlich war es ziemlich bescheuert das er jetzt hier war. Okay, sie war vermutlich nicht mehr so oft in ihrer Heimatstadt, aber sie würde öfter hier sein - und sie war Verlobt. Tristan hätte sich in den Allerwertesten beißen können!

Er hatte jetzt ein großes Verlangen sich zu betrinken. Doch das würde auch nichts besser machen. Tristan beschloss stattdessen einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, und auch einen Kaffee bei Lukes zu trinken. Vielleicht war sie ja da. Nein, sie würde um diese Zeit sicher bei ihrem Dean sein...

Er ging vor das Haus. Es war inzwischen Stockdunkel, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Es war nicht in der Stimmung jetzt noch sonderlich viele Leute zu sehen und machte sich auf den zu Lukes und tratt ein. Außer ihm waren nur noch zwei weitere Personen anwesend. Eine Frau und ein komisch wirkender Mann.

Tristan setzte sich an einen Tisch. Jetzt erkannte er die Frau, es war Lorelai. Die Mutter von Rory! Luke kam zu ihm zum Tisch.

"Was darf ich dir bringen?" fragte Luke.  
"Einen Kaffee."  
"Kommt sofort." Luke ging hinter den Tresen und schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein. Lorelai drehte sich um und erkannte wer es war. Sie sah zu Luke.  
"Ich mach das schon." Als er die Tasse nehmen wollte und Tristan bringen wollte.  
"Okay. Aber du willst den Kaffee nicht selber trinken oder?" fragte er sie etwas misstrauisch.  
"Luke! Was denkst du nur von mir!" sie nahm die Tasse und ging zu ihm rüber.

Lorelai stellte die Tasse vor ihn und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
"So, Tristan..." sie würde ihn jetzt mal etwas ausquetschen.  
Tristan sah sie an, wollte sie ihm jetzt eine Standpauke oder so halten? Weil er hier wohnte?  
"Ja. Lorelai oder?"  
"Oh gut! Du weißt wer ich bin, das ist doch schon mal was!"  
"Also, ich will es mal so ausdrücken, im mütterlichen Sinne!"  
"Dann fangen sie mal an..." er trank seinen Kaffee.  
"Wo wir grade dabei sind, Luke macht den besten Kaffee! Sorry, aber deiner kann nicht besser sein! Lass dir das von der Kaffee Queen sagen!"  
"Rory hat mit ihnen geredet?"  
"Ja, so ist das normalerweise zwischen Mutter und Tochter. Und nun zum wichtigeren!"  
Er sah sie an und nickte nur.  
"Sie ist Verlobt! Mit Dean! Aber das hat sie dir ja sicher gesagt."  
"Das ist mir klar! Uh klar, ich weiß was sie denken! ‚Der bitterböse Tristan wohnt jetzt in Stars Hollow! Er hat sicher nur schlechtes vor und ganz besonders mit Rory!' ist doch so oder?"  
"So in etwa ja! Es kann kein Zufall sein das du gerade hierher ziehst!"  
"Die Firma meines Vaters, wo ich Arbeite ist in Hartford, wieso sollte ich nicht hier wohnen?"  
"Von hier aus sind es einige Minuten mehr! Und ich weiß was früher war!"  
"Die paar Minuten und früher...ist lange her! Oder trage ich ein Schild um den Hals Hilfe, ich bin hoffnungslos in Rory Gilmore verknallt?"

Wow...so ein Schild wäre zu passend, aber er musste seine Gefühle ja nicht grade zum Stadtgespräch machen, und hier würde sicher alles, noch so kleine schnell zum Stadtgespräch werden!

"Nein, ich sehe keines! Aber sei gewarnt! Wenn du ihr weh tust, oder sonst was, bekommst du es mit mir zum tun!" dann stand Lorelai und und ging wieder zu Luke rüber. Der hatte alles mitangehört und sah sie fragend an, wollte es aber gar nicht zu genau wissen.  
"Kaffee Schatz?" sie nickte.

Rory war inzwischen zu Hause. Dean hatte nicht bemerkt das er das rote T-Shirt nicht kannte. Sie wunderte sich, aber es war ihr auch recht. Bisher wusste er noch nicht das Tristan wieder in ihrem Leben ‚war'.

Sie musste sich eingestehen das sie mehr an Tristan dachte. Und das T-Shirt roch nach ihm, es roch gut. Eben wie Tristan. War ihr das früher nie aufgefallen das er gut roch? Hm...scheinbar nicht.

Rory setzte sich in den Garten, nahm eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher mit und las. Allerdings schweiften ihre Gedanken oft ab. Und dann kam ihr eine Frage. Wie würde ihre Zukunft mit Dean aussehen? Und wollte sie ihre Zukunft wirklich mit Dean verbringen? Könnte sie sich vorstellen Kinder mit Dean zu haben? Dann erschrak sie, wollte sie ihn überhaupt noch Heiraten?

Denn das lag ja in Ferner nahe! Sie waren immerhin schon fast ein Jahr lang verlobt. Wie lange würden sie nur einfach noch Verlobt sein, und wenn es darüber hinaus ging, war sie bereit dazu? Mit Dean?

Brachte Tristan sie wirklich so durcheinander? Und ihre Gefühle?  
Dean kam aus dem Haus und ging auf seine Verlobte zu. Er umarmte sie von hinten und Küsste sie. "Hey meine Süße."

"Hey" sie lächelte zaghaft als sie ihn sah.  
War er noch der Mann ihrer Träume? Früher ja. Aber heute? Dean hatte ihr immer Liebe, Wärme und Sicherheit gegeben, aber was wollte sie?

Nachdem Luke das Diner geschlossen hatte und er mit Lorelai nach Hause war, ging Tristan noch etwas weiter durch die Stadt. An einem Steg setzte er sich und sah auf das Wasser.

Rory löste sich von Dean. "Ich bin Müde. Ich geh ins Bett ja?" eigentlich war sie nicht Müde, aber sie war verwirrt...  
"Okay.." nachdem Dean auch im Bett war und schlief stand Rory wieder auf, sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen! Sie zog sich an und ging durch das nächtliche Stars Hollow, alles lag so ruhig und still da, ganz anders als am Tag. Hier konnte es manchmal ganz schön verrückt zugehen! Aber daran war sie gewohnt. Sie war nun am See und sah dort jemanden. Ihr wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Sie ging auf den Mann zu und es war Tristan. Rory zögerte kurz setzte sich dann neben ihn. "Hey."

Tristan erschrack und sah sie an. "Oh hey Rory" er lächelte.  
"Was machst du hier?"  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen, und du?"  
"Ich auch nicht" sie lachte.  
"Das ist schon ein Zufall..." er grinste und sah sie an.  
"Oh ja, totaler Zufall, aber Stars Hollow ist nicht groß genug für Zufälle!"  
"Bist du dir da sicher?" im Mondlicht sah er das sie immer noch sein rotes T-Shirt anhatte.  
"hm...Nein."  
"Dir gefällt mein T-Shirt kann das sein?"  
"Was? Oh! Ja" sie hatte das T-Shirt irgendwie Reflexartig angezogen..  
"Das sehe ich. Bekomm ich es irgendwann wieder?"  
"Ich denke nicht." Sie grinste.  
"Wird sie jetzt als Geisel festgehalten?"  
"Ja du sagst es!"  
"Ich hab vorhin deine Mutter ‚kennen gelernt'..."  
"Ja? Oh, du sagst das so...so, nicht grade Freudig."  
"Ach, nein nein! Sie ist eigentlich wirklich nett!"  
"Was hat sie gemacht? Ich kenne sie, und sie ist Schwanger da ist sie noch schlimmer, und wer weiß, vielleicht wollte ihr Luke wieder mal keine Kaffee geben, dann wird sie doppelt so schlimm!"

Tristan war buff und sah sie an. "Wow...jetzt weiß ich wo du dein Sprechorgan her hast!" und grinste.  
"Oh..oh! Sie hat dir eine Rede gehalten?"  
"Ohja..so kann man das sagen!"  
"Oh mein Gott! Du armer! Wegen mir? Ich mein, weil du hier bist..."  
"hm ja, aber sie meinte es sicher nur gut!"  
"Ja, sie meint es immer nur gut! Aber wenn sie ‚gut' drauf ist kann sogar ich sie manchmal nicht ertragen..." seufzt und lächelt.  
"Wirklich? Aber ich dachte ihr seid beste Freundinnen?"  
"Sind wir auch!" sie lächelte und irgendwie hatte sie in seiner nähe ein komisches Gefühl, ein Gefühl das sie bei Dean schon länger nicht mehr hatte. Verrückt!

Tristan beobachtete die Frau die er liebte und hätte jetzt am liebsten geküsst, was aber keine gute Idee war, auch wegen dem was Lorelai ihm gesagt hatte. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber es tat ihm weg in ihrer nähe zu sein und sie nicht zu haben.  
Rory sah ihn an. "Sag mal kannst du deine Rolle von ‚Romeo und Julia' noch?" ihr war gerade eine Idee gekommen.  
"Ähm, ja ich denke schon. Kann aber für nichts garantieren! Wieso?" was hatte sie vor?  
"Ganz einfach! Weil wir es durchspielen!"  
"Ähm wie? Jetzt? Hier?" Tristan sah sie irritiert an.  
"Ja! Jetzt und Hier!"  
"Ähm...wieso?"  
"Weil du doch damals nicht Romeo sein konntest! Du weißt schon warum, und ich denke das du die Rolle sicher gut gespielt hättest, auch wenn du es nicht freiwillig gemacht hast! Und es wäre wohl jeder ein besserer Romeo als Paris!" sie musste lachen.  
"Ohja! Paris war dann Romeo? Uh..." er lachte.  
"Ja, aber so schlimm war es gar nicht! Und ich hab es mit ihr ja dann auch noch in Yale ausgehalten!"  
"Stell ich mir ehrlich gesagt schrecklich vor...mit Paris in Yale."  
"In einem Zimmer!"  
"Oh! Auch das noch!"  
"Na, wie gesagt ich hab es überlebt!"  
"Gut für mich.." er lächelte sie an.

Dann spielten sie den Akt durch, bis sie zu der Kussszene kamen.  
Tristan war nur noch zwei cm von ihren Lippen entfernt. Doch sollte es so passieren? Er wollte sie Küssen, aber so?  
Rory merkte deutlich das Tristan's Lippen immer näher kamen und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger. Sie konnte sich zu gut an seine Lippen erinnern! Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt hier Stop sagen oder? Immerhin war sie mit Dean verlobt!

Tristan sah sie an, sie war sogar noch hübscher als früher...nun war er noch einen cm von ihren Lippen entfernt. Rory schlug das Herz nun schon bis zum Hals. Und dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Der Kuss war zaghaft, aber wunderbar. Und ehe sie sich versah erwiderte auf einmal seinen Kuss! Tristan konnte es nicht fassen!

Er war wirklich überrascht und Rory erst! Doch dieser Kuss war wunderbar! Sie konnte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch auf und ab hüpfen hören. Ungefähr eine Minute später löste sich Rory von ihm und sah ihn an.  
"Wow..." Tristan sah sie an.  
Rory sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte ihn gerade geküsst! Hätte sie nicht erwidert hätte er es vermutlich bei diesem kleinen Mini Kuss belassen!  
"Ich...Ich...Ich, es tut mir leid!"  
Tristan sah sie an. "Nein! Dir muss nichts leid tun! Eher mir.."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Sie verschwand so schnell sie konnte und lies einen glücklichen und verwirrten Tristan zurück.

Rory lief solange ihre Beine sie trugen. Sie wischte sich eine Träne weg. Ihr hatte der Kuss gefallen! Aber das durfte nicht sein! Sie war verlobt! Was würde Dean machen wenn er es wüsste?

Sie kam vor dem Haus von Lorelai und Luke stehen, sie klingelte.  
Lorelai kam verschlafen runter und öffnete die Tür. Kaum sah sie ihre Tochter fiel Rory ihr auch schon um den Hals und begann zu schluchzten. Lorelai sah sie an. "Hey Schätzchen!" sie nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

"Mom..ich..ich..es ist so schrecklich!"  
"Bsssscht. Was ist so schrecklich?"  
Sie schniefte und sah ihre Mutter an. Lorelai fragte sich was passiert war und sah Rory geduldig an.


	7. Kapitel 7: Schmetterlinge und vieles meh

Hier Kapitel 7 für meine tollen Leser! euch alle mal Knutsch und durchknuddel Ich würde euch bitten auch diesmal wieder auf den kleinen lila button zu gehen! Und wehe ihr macht das nicht! .

**IAmFallen **Danke. Ich werd schon rot!

**Jule** hihi ich habs dir ja gesagt! Bin ja gespannt wie es nach dem Kapitel hier aussieht!

**Avallyn Black **noch mehr freu Jep zu dem Kapitel deut Cool! knutsch

* * *

7. Kapitel - Schmetterlinge und vieles mehr

Rory lag immer noch in den Armen ihrer Mutter und heulte sich aus. Lorelai sah sie an. "Rory. Schatz, was ist passiert?"  
Es musste wirklich was passiert sein wenn Rory so weinte dachte sie.  
"Ist was mit Dean?" diese Frage machte alles noch etwas schlimmer.  
"Ich. Oh Gott, Dean! Er darf das nicht erfahren!"  
"Was erfahren Schatz?"  
"Tristan, Ich, See, Romeo & Julia, Kuss" waren die einzigen Worte die Lorelai verstand. Rory schluchzte immer noch mehr als sie redete.  
Lorelai führte sie in die Küche und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl. "Bleib jetzt erst mal sitzen, ich mach dir einen Kaffee und dann erzählst du es so das auch deine arme Mutter es versteht!"  
Und Kochte dann einen Kaffee. Rory trank erst mal 3 Tassen und sah sie dann an.  
"Ich habe Tristan geküsst." Nun war es raus!  
Lorelai verschluckte sich an ihren Kaffee und sah ihre Tochter ungläubig an.  
"Du, Du hast was gemacht?"  
"Ich habe Tristan DuGrey geküsst!"  
"Oh wow. Also habe ich doch richtig gehört."  
"Ja hast du! Oh Mom..." Rory sah ziemlich fertig aus.  
"Wie ist es zu dem Kuss gekommen?"  
"Wir haben Romeo & Julia gespielt. Du weißt doch noch damals, wo er Romeo war und ich Julia! Aber Paris musste ja herhalten...und irgendwie bin ich auf die Idee gekommen das wir das ja jetzt nachholen könnten!"  
"Ich erinnere mich ja! War vielleicht nicht die beste Idee..."  
"Es war eine schreckliche Idee!"  
"Was ist jetzt mit Dean? Ich meine, du und Tristan..."  
"Ich weiß nicht! Er darf nichts von dem Kuss erfahren! Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal etwas von dem Kuss damals auf der Party..."  
"Ach richtig, den Kuss gab es ja auch noch!" Lorelai schien das fast schon vergessen zu haben.  
"Ja, und Dean weiß noch nicht mal das Er jetzt in Stars Hollow wohnt!"  
"Er wird es irgendwann merken Schatz!"  
"Ich weiß, Ich weiß ja Mom!"

Nach dem Gespräch gingen die zwei Frauen ins Wohnzimmer und redeten noch über alles möglicher weiter, auch über Rorys Gefühls Chaos. Gegen 5 Uhr früh schliefen sie dann auf der Couch ein.

Als Dean am nächsten Morgen erwachte fand er keine Rory neben sich. Erst dachte er sich nichts dabei, vielleicht war sie schon wach und unten oder so. Doch er fand sie nirgends im Haus oder im Garten. Er wunderte sich immer mehr, und beschloss zu Luke ins Diner zu schauen, vielleicht war sie ja da. Dean betrat das Diner und setzte sich. Luke war noch nicht da. Aber auch keine Rory.

Tristan hatte Nachts kaum noch geschlafen. Er fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder dachte er an den Kuss. Es war ein schöner Kuss. Hätte Rory ihn nicht so geküsst hätte er es bei einem kleinen Kuss, den man genau genommen noch nicht mal so nennen konnte, belassen. Er brauchte jetzt erst mal einen guten Kaffee. Er war grade einfach nicht dazu im Stande sich selber einen Kaffee zu Kochen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg ins Diner. Dean sah er nicht als er es betrat.

Er setzte sich an den Tresen und trank seinen Kaffee. Dean sah den Blonden Jungen und dachte schon er hätte Halluzinationen oder so. War das, nein! War das Tristan? Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihn. Er hatte sich auf dem Ball der damals in Chilton stattfand fast mit ihm geprügelt. Tristan war damals in Rory verliebt, das wusste Dean einfach, doch Rory glaubte ihm nicht und dachte einfach nur das er sei ärgern wolle.

Jetzt war er mit ihr Verlobt und wer musste auftauchen? Das gab es ja einfach nicht. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm rüber. Ja eindeutig, das war Tristan! Jetzt bemerkte Tristan das wer neben ihm stand und ihn ansah. Er sah hin.

Oh ja das passte, jetzt stand Dean vor ihm. Ob er von dem Kuss wusste? Vermutlich nicht. Und wenn doch, würde er gleich Deans Faust im Gesicht spüren? Wer wusste.  
"Oh wow! Der Ladenjunge!" meinte Tristan fies.  
"Tristan..." Dean wurde wütender.  
"Ja, so heiß ich! Sehr schlau."  
"Was machst du hier?"  
"Hier? Ich trinke einen Kaffee! Oder ist das verboten?"  
"Nein, ich meinte was macht du hier, in Stars Hollow!"  
"Ich wohne hier!"  
Dean sah ihn geschockt an. Er wohnte hier? Tristan wohnte jetzt in Stars Hollow? Wusste Rory das schon?  
"Du wohnst hier...aber..."  
"Was aber? Das ist ein freies Land und ich kann wohnen wo ich mag!"  
"Dumm aber auch oder. Weiß Rory schon das du hier bist?"  
"Ja, sie weiß es..."  
Jetzt war Dean wirklich geschockt. "Sie weiß es?"  
"Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage! Sie weiß es!"  
Dean sah ihn an. Oh mein Gott, Rory wusste es und hatte ihm nichts gesagt!  
"Ich glaub es ja nicht."  
"Musst du nicht langsam wieder in den Laden? Ich denke nicht das sie ohne dich auskommen, Ladenjunge.." Wobei Tristan das Wort ‚Ladenjunge' sehr betonte. Er wusste noch von früher das ihm dieser Ausdruck nicht passte.  
Dean hätte ihm jetzt am liebsten eine Reingehaut, entschied sich aber dafür den Laden zu verlassen. Tristan grinste kurz und sah ihm nach. Rory hatte wirklich nichts erzählt...

Dean klingelte bei Lorelai und Luke. Lorelai sah neben sich und sah Rory an, diese sah ihre Mutter verschlafen an. Lorelai öffnete und schaut Dean an.  
"Morgen.."  
"Ist Rory da?" auf ein Guten Morgen oder ähnliches verzichtete er.  
"Ja, sie ist da...komm rein" Doch Dean war schon zur Tür rein und sah Rory sauer an.  
Rory stand auf und sah Dean an. Irgendwie sah er echt Sauer aus.  
"Dean..ich tut mir leid. Ich hatte noch was mit Lorelai zu bereden und hab voll vergessen dir einen Zettel zu schreiben!" Naja, das stimmte ja, zum Teil.  
"Rory! Lüg mich nicht an!"  
"Wie bitte? Dean, ich lüge nicht!"  
"Warst du bei IHM?"

Bei ihm? Oh nein...wusste er etwas das Tristan in Stars Hollow lebte. Oder noch sehr viel schlimmer, wusste er von dem Kuss gestern Abend? Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Nein nein nein!  
"Bei ihm? Wenn meinst du?"  
"Wenn ich meine? Tristan! Wenn denn sonst!"  
Dean wusste es. "Ich war nicht bei ihm!"  
"Aber du wusstest das er jetzt hier wohnt! Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"  
"Ich...Weil ich wusste das du so reagierst! Darum!"  
"Oh toll!"

Die beiden Stritten noch etwas weiter. Dann verschwand Dean. Ihm schien gleich der Kopf zu platzen. Rory sah ihre Mum an.  
"Rory, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er es erfährt!"  
"Ich weiß ja..."  
"Ach Schätzchen.." Lorelai nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Sie schien schon wieder kurz vor einem Heulanfall zu stehen. Rory drückte sich fest an ihre Mom und seufzte laut.  
"Mom..ich weiß einfach nicht was ich jetzt machen soll...ich bin doch mit Dean verlobt, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was das mit Tristan ist!"  
"Denkst du an ihn? Öfter als du an Dean denkst?"  
Rory stockte. Das stimmte sogar. Im Moment. Bevor er wieder hier war hatte sie fast gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, ja am Anfang als er weg war kam Tristan noch öfter in ihre Gedanken, oder in ihren Träumen vor. Doch jetzt dachte sie fast nur noch an ihm, war abwesend...sehnte sich sogar nach ihm.  
Lorelai sah ihre Tochter an. "Erde an Rory?" meinte sie nach gut zwei Minuten in denen Rory nachgedacht hatte.  
"Ähm Sorry. Ich bin noch da! Und du hast recht..."  
"Ich habe Recht?"  
"Ja, du hast recht! Ich denke an ihn, ich sehne mich sogar nach ihm! Ich hab genau in diesem Moment doch auch sein T-Shirt an!"  
"Ganz ruhig Schatz...wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin! Aber sein T-Shirt könnte auch einfach nur bequem sein, das muss ja nicht daran liegen das es ihm gehört.." Wobei Lorelai selbst etwas an ihren Worten zweifelte.  
Rory schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Das liegt daran das es Tristan gehört! Und der Kuss gestern war wirklich - wunderbar! Und...Und..."  
"Und?"  
"..Ich habe etwas gefühlt, etwas das ich bei Dean schon länger nicht mehr hatte."  
"Schmetterlinge?" Obwohl die beiden gestern sehr lange über all dies geredet hatten, wurde Lorelai jetzt erst klar, das Rory ihn vermutlich liebte.  
"Ja..sooo wahnsinnig viele Schmetterlinge!"  
"Das ist doch etwas schönes...du liebst ihn nicht wahr?"  
Rory sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Oh mein gott!" Und schneller als Lorelai hätte Kaffee kochen können, hatte Rory sich schon aus ihren Armen gelöst und war zur Tür draußen. Sie ließ eine Überraschte Lorelai zurück. "Ähm Rory?" Die Hochschwangere sah aus dem Fenster, doch sie war schon lange weg und setzte sich dann an den Küchentisch.

Tristan war wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause, als er hinter sich schneller werdende Schritte vernahm. Erst dachte er sich nichts dabei und ging einfach weiter, aber keine zwei Sekunden später hörte er wie jemand seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich um und sah Rory!  
"Tristan!" sie rannte zu ihm und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. Er hatte nicht mal die Chance etwas zu sagen, schon Küsste Rory ihn wild und voller Leidenschaft. Er war Überrascht, doch wieso sollte er die Frau seiner Träume abweißen? Er erwiderte Leidenschaftlich und dann löste er sich wehmütig und sah sie an. "Ähm wow..." Ihm war fast die Luft weggeblieben.

"Halt die Klappe und Küss mich einfach!" meinte Rory. Sie liebte ihn! Tristan war erstaunt, so kannte er Rory gar nicht! Doch er tat wie Rory ihm befohlen hatte und Küsste sie einfach. Aber es war vermutlich eine blöde Idee sich hier in Stars Hollow in aller Öffentlichkeit zu Küssen, denn jeder kannte Rory, und wusste das sie verlobt war. Also schulterte Tristan Rory und trug sie in sein Haus. Rory lächelte und ließ es einfach mit sich geschehen. Kaum waren sie drinnen und Rory stand wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen Küsste sie Tristan erneut stürmisch. Diesen hätte es doch fast umgehaun.

Tristan Küsste sanft ihren Hals und wanderte zu ihrem Ohr. "Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Als diese seinen heißem Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte wurde ihr ganz anders und wollte ihn nun nur noch mehr. Sie nickte. "Ich weiß..." Sie Küsste ihn und sah ihn an. "Tristan?"  
"Ja?" er sah sie an. Mein Gott, wie hübsch sie doch war..  
"Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich!" Rory hatte es gesagt, und es kaum aus ihrem Herzen.  
Tristan Küsste sie voller Liebe und meinte leicht heißer. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Nun war es um beide geschehen, sie dachten nicht mehr nach und folgten nur ihren Gefühlen.  
Tristan Küsste Rory sanft und bugsierte sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Die Küsse der beiden wurden immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher und sie merkten nicht wie die Zeit an ihnen vorbei lief.  
Die beiden fielen auf das Bett und Tristan lächelte. "Bekomm ich mein T-Shirt wieder?" und zog etwas daran. Schon zog er es ihr aus und warf es in eine Ecke. "Schon besser so.." "Deins stört mich aber auch.." meinte Rory und zog ihm das seine aus. Tristan streichelte über ihren zierlichen Körper und verteile immer wieder kleine feuchte Küsste auf ihm. Rory genoss es sehr und stöhnte leise.

Sie streichelte über seinen Rücken und über seine Brust. Er hatte wirklich viele Muskeln bekommen. Sie Küssten sich wieder und dann zog er Rory's BH aus. Tristan streichelte ihre Brüste und knabberte dann an ihren Brustwarzen. Seine Hand wanderte während dessen über ihren Rücken und jagte ihr lauter kleine Schauer über den Rücken. Rory liebkoste seine Brust und öffnete dann seine Hose. Sie wollte ihn, ja sie wollte ihn, und wie.

Tristan zog Rory ihre Hose samt Schlüpfer aus und sah ihr ganz tief in die Augen, als wolle er ihr okay für den ‚Rest'. Sie nickte nur und Küsste ihn sanft. Tristan stütze sich mit seinen Ellbogen neben ihrem Kopf ab, und dann ging es los. Er drang langsam in sie ein, erst bewegte er sich langsam dann wurde er schneller. Rory krallte sich in seinem Rücken fest, er hatte schon einige Kratzer von ihr. Tristan wurde wieder schneller und Rory stöhnte laut in seinen Mund. Dann kamen sie gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt, und Tristan kam neben ihr zum liegen.

Rory lächelte und atmete schwer. Tristan umarmte sie und zog sie ganz nah an ihn. So nah, das beide den Herzschlag des anderen hören konnten. Rory schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Es war so wunderschön gewesen. Tristan streichelte ganz sanft über den Rücken der Frau in die er schon so lange verliebt war.


	8. Kapitel 8: Geheimnisse in Stars Hollow

Hier das nächste Kapitel. Wollte eigentlich noch etwas mit dem on stellen warten, aber nun mach ich es doch schon, hab nach dem hier eh noch eins auf Vorrat. Und da so schönes Wetter ist bin ich mal nicht so ne Hoffe ich bekomme für das Kapitel hier auch viele Reviews!

**AvallynBlack **Ja, sie is noch Verlobt g Vielleicht, aber das macht das ganze später interessanter! Das mit den Tratschtanten kommt vielleicht ja noch, lass dich Überraschen!

**Jule **Nich weinen! knutsch Hab dich doch auch lieb! Aber Dean is eben ähm Dean.

* * *

8. Kapitel - Geheimnisse in Stars Hollow

Tristan konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Da lag er nun, neben der wunderbarsten Frau die er je kennen lernen durfte, und lieben lernen. Er streichelte ihr über ihre zarte Haut und lächelte sie mehr als glücklich an. "Hey" er Küsste sie zart.

Rory lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich. "Hey" Ihre Wangen waren noch leicht gerötet von ihrer letzten ‚Aktivität'. Doch sie sah einfach berauschend aus. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum mehr von ihr losreißen. Doch das wusste die junge Gilmore zu ihren Gunsten Auszunutzen. Er spürte langsam wie ihre Hände sich abwärts bewegten und ihn kitzelten. Er lachte und wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen und sah sie an. "Rory...'lach'...bitte ‚lach'" doch sie hörte nicht auf. Sie setzte sich auf ihn und machte dann gnadenlos weiter. Für Tristan war das die reinste Folter doch dann packte er sie und drehte den Spieß einfach um.

Sie lag nun unter ihm und er kitzelte sie. "Na, wie gefällt dir das?" Sie lachte und sah ihn an. "Super! Wirklich" "Ach ja?" Er machte weiter. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Was würdest du sagen wenn du nie mehr in deinem Leben Kaffee bekommst?" Ihr lachen verstarb auf der Stelle und sie sah ihn ungläubig an. "Du machst Witze?" "Nein, wieso sollte ich das auch?" "Weil du das eh nicht schaffen würdest!" "Sicher doch. Und wie ich das Würde." Sie lachte. "Nein. Dann hättest du zwei verrückte Kaffeeabhängige Gilmores am Hals, und das wäre dein Untergang mein lieber!" "Ja, du hast recht. Gegen dich UND deine Verrückte Mutter bin ich Machtlos."

"Boa. Na nun hör mal! Verrückt? Stimmt doch gar nicht!"  
"Nein? Was denn dann?"  
"Wir sind nur etwas..durchgedreht!"  
"Als wäre das nicht das selbe" Er küsste sie sanft auf die Nasenspitze und lachte.  
"Das ist nicht das selbe! Das ist etwas völlig anderes!" Rory kuschelte sich an ihn und genoss seine Nähe einfach nur.  
Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit in der die beiden nur dagelegen waren und die Nähe zueinander genossen sah Rory auf. "Ich muss los.." "Okay...wir sehen uns..." Er Küsste sie und Rory erwiderte. "Tristan?" "Ja?" "Das mit uns...ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir es erst mal für uns behalten?" sie sah ihn an und hoffte das ihn das nicht zu sehr verletzen würde.  
Er nickte. Für kurze Zeit fand er seine Stimme nicht doch sie kehrte schnell zurück. Sie hatte recht. Das hier war Stars Hollow! Hier horchte so wieso jeder hin um den nächsten Tratsch mitzubekommen, und bei so was...unmöglich.  
"Ich verstehe das, und du hast ja auch recht. Wir können da draußen nicht einfach Händchen haltend rumspazieren!" Rory lächelte erleichtert und drückte ihm noch mal einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Gut. Ich liebe dich." "Ich liebe dich auch." Dann ging sie.

Sie ging durch Stars Hollow und dann fiel ihr ein das sie ihre Mutter vorhin einfach so stehen hatte lassen. Als ihr klar wurde das sie Tristan liebte wollte sie einfach nur noch zu ihm, und die Welt um sie herum war wie weg. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Haus der Gilmores. Wie erwartet stand ihre Mutter am Fenster und hielt Aussschau . Als sie ihre Tochter von weitem sah lief sie nach draußen. Sie brannte auf eine Erklärung. "Da bist du ja! Ich dachte schon du bist verrückt geworden und läufst gerade wo Amok! Oder der Teufel hat von dir Besitz ergriffen und du bist bei Tayler um ihn kommen zu holen..." sprudelte es munter aus ihr raus.

Rory grinste. "Da muss ich dich enttäuschen Mutter. Du liegst total falsch! Ich bin nicht Amok gelaufen und der Teufel hat mich auch nicht geholt!"  
"Wo warst du dann?" und sah sie fragend an. "Ach am besten gehen wir erst mal ins Haus" fügte sie noch hinzu und schleppte ihre Tochter auch schon mitrein.  
"Also?" sie setze sich und sah Rory fragend an.  
Rory schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und setze sich neben ihre Mutter. "Ich bin zu Tristan." Sagte sie betont ruhig.  
"DU bist wohin?" meinte Lorelai entsetzt.  
"Zu Tristan! Bist du schwerhörig?"  
"Nein! Ganz und gar nicht, ich bin vielleicht verdammt Schwanger aber nicht schwerhörig!"  
"Gut zu wissen..."  
"Und weswegen warst du nun bei ihm? Habt ihr schmutzige Dinge gemacht?"  
"Oh ja Mutter. Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen.."  
"Du, Du...wie war das? Ihr habt? Aber? Dean?"  
"Ja, wir hatten Sex Mom! Ich liebe ihn..."  
"Wie jetzt? Du schläfst mit Tristan, aber du liebst Dean?"  
"Nein! Ich liebe Tristan! Du bist vielleicht langsam ein bisschen zu Schwanger was?"  
"Du liebst ihn? Ja, wird auch Zeit das es da raus kommt..." dann klopfte sie kurz und sachte gegen ihren Bauch.  
"Ja, ich liebe ihn! Aber du musst das für dich behalten! Alles! Wirklich alles was wir hier nun bereden!"  
"Die nun schon viel zu Schwangere hat es verstanden!"  
"Gut" Sie trank ihren Kaffee.  
"Du hast aber schon vor es Dean irgendwann zu sagen oder?"  
"Natürlich! Was denkst du von mir! Das ich eben mal mit Tristan schlafe und dann weiter mache als wäre das nie passiert?"  
"Möglich wäre es, natürlich nicht bei dir! Aber bei anderen Leuten."  
"Ich bin aber Rory! Und nicht irgendwelche Leute!"  
"Ja, und das Schätze ich so sehr an dir, und natürlich die Kaffeesucht!"  
"Das war ja klar." Meinte sie grinsend. Gerade als Lorelai etwas sagen wollte klingelte das Handy von Rory. Sie nahm es und ging ran. "Ja?"  
"Na, vermisst er dich schon so sehr?" meinte Lorelai grinsend und stand dann langsam auf.

"Rory? Hier ist Lane!"  
"Oh mein Gott! Lane!" sagte sie fröhlich und Lorelai wusste nun natürlich auch das ihre Vermutung das es Tristan war falsch war und zog eine Schnute.  
"Wie geht es dir Rory?"  
"Mir geht's super und dir?"  
"Oh Gott, bestens! Ich sage dir das Leben ist so super!"  
"Ich schätze mal du meinst im großen und ganzen die Band, uh und Dave oder?"  
"Ja allerdings! Rate was Dave mich heute morgen gefragt hat!" Lane schien vollkommen aus dem Häuschen zu sein, das fiel ihr jedoch erst jetzt auf.  
"Was hat er denn gefragt Lane?" Rory hatte einen kleinen Verdachte, war sich jedoch nicht sicher.  
"Wir sind verlobt! Verlobt Rory! Verlobt Verlobt Verlobt!" nun schrie Lane und selbst Lorelai konnte ihr Rumgeschreie hören.

Lorelai sah Rory an. "Wer ist Verlobt? Lane?"  
Rory nickte und flüsterte Dave. "Uhh! Das ist ja super! Alles gute Lane" brüllte sie ins Telefon und machte ein kleines Freundentänzchen. Doch als sie Rorys Blick sah hörte sie schnell auf, sie war immerhin im 9. Monat Schwanger.  
Lane freute sich nur noch mehr. "Ja, ich weiß! Das ist super!"  
Rory lächelte und sprach dann weiter. "Ich freu mich echt für dich!"  
"Danke. Und wie geht es Dean? Nun sind wir beide Verlobt! Oh wow!"  
Rory stockte kurz und überlegte. Lane wusste ja noch nichts. Lane wusste nicht warum keine Antwort kam und grübelte. "Rory? Hallo?"  
"Ähm sorry Lane. Dean geht es gut, aber…"  
"Aber? Was für ein aber? Erzähl!" Lane war überrascht.

Rory erzählte ihrer besten Freundin alles und das sie es unbedingt für sich behalten müsste. "Wow, ich meine, du und Tristan! Wenn ich daran denke wie du früher über ihn geredet hast!"  
"Ich liebe ihn nun mal Lane...da kann ich auch nichts dran ändern."  
"Aber Dean, ich meine bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ja Lane, ich war mir noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben so sicher!  
"Okay, du bist mir einfach zu wichtig Rory. Aber weswegen ich auch Anrufe. Wir geben bald in Hartford ein Konzert!"  
"Wirklich? Das ist toll!"  
"Ja, und das noch bessere daran, ich habe 6 Freikarten für dich!"  
"6 gleich? Das ist ja obermega super toll! Das wird ein super Abend!"  
"Ja, und du kannst ja deinen neuen Freund mitbringen, oder Dean, wie du willst."  
"Ich werde sehen Lane."  
"Rory. Ich muss aufhören. Dave wartet und wir haben bald einen Soundcheck!"  
"Okay. Dann geh schnell zu ihm. Und sag ihm einen schönen Gruß von uns allen!"  
"Das werde ich machen! Bis bald Rory."  
"Bye Lane." Dann legte sie auf.

Lorelai grinste. "6 Freikarten! Uh das wird der absolute Hammer!"  
"Ja, aber nicht für dich!"  
"Du willst deine Mutter nicht dabei haben? Ist das der Dank dafür das ich dich durchgefüttert habe?"  
"Nein, aber du bist Schwanger! Im 9. Monat!"  
"Egal! Das stört mich nicht, und wenn es da einen Stört bekommt er was zum hören!"  
"Das ist mir klar, aber das ist einfach nichts für dich! Nicht jetzt! Wie viele Wochen sind es noch bis zur Geburt?"  
Lorelai überlegte kurz. "Es sind noch drei Wochen. Aber ich schaffe das Rory!"  
"Nein! Mom!"  
"Ich bin eine Gilmore! Wenn das eine durchsteht dann ich!"  
"Du bekommst keine Karte wenn du so weiter machst! Du bekommst zwar so oder so keine aber das ist ja egal!"  
"Sei doch nicht so Schatz...ich trinke einen Eimer Kaffee und das ganze geht noch besser!"  
"Vergiss es! Und Luke lässt dich sicher auch nicht gehen!"  
"Doch sicher, weil wir ihm nichts sagen werden!"  
"Ich werde ihm was sagen! Verlass dich drauf! Solltest du jetzt nicht noch etwas für die Babyparty vorbereiten?" sie sah Lorelai an.  
"Du bist ein Spielverderber! Ja, sollte ich langsam vermutlich mal. Sookie kommt auch bald mit dem Essen."  
"Ja, ich bin einfach liebend gerne die Spielverderberin!"  
"Wusste ich es doch! Das hast du eindeutig nicht von mir!"  
"Stimmt, das hast du sicher später dazu gemixt! Aus Rache!"  
"Du sagst es Kind." Dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür und Sookie kam fröhlich und ebenso Schwanger zur Tür rein.  
"Hallo ihr zwei Süßen!" Sie umarmten sich alle, wobei es bei Lorelai und Sookie jedoch um einiges schwieriger war, da die dicken Bäuche im weg waren.  
"Hey Sookie. Das Essen sieht wie immer super aus!" sagte Lorelai begeistert.  
"Danke Lorelai. Aber du hast die Torte noch nicht gesehen!" Als hätte sie das Timing genau bestimmt kamen zwei Kellner mit der Torte herein. Sie sah aus wie ein großer Babyschuh und war mit lauter niedlichen kleinen Sprüchen verziert. Lorelai bekam Tränen in den Augen. "Oh Sookie...ich...ich"

"Ja, ich weiß Lorelai. Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Aber ich mache das gerne und du hast das verdient!"  
Lorelai umarmte ihre Freundin erneut und konnte ein paar Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Rory lächelte und machte schnell ein Bild mit der Kamera. Dieses hängte sie sofort an den Kühlschrank. "Die erste Party von meiner Schwester oder meinem Bruder! Das müssen wir doch festhalten!" sagte sie vergnügt.

"Ja das müssen wir unbedingt." Circa eine halbe Stunde später trafen alle ein und Lorelai wurde mit Geschenken überhäuft. Sherry hatte die Babysachen in Zimtorange gekauft, und erklärte ihr das diese Farbe das neue Grün war. Lorelai lächelte gespielt verzückt und sah zu Rory. "Hörst du das? Zimtorange ist jetzt das neue Grün! Wer hätte das gedacht!"

Rory lachte. "Ja, ich erinnere mich noch! Was wird woll die Farbe sein wenn ich mal ein Kind bekomme? Vielleicht Mondgelb? Oder was meinst du?"  
"Hm wäre gut möglich. Aber ich denke Rotorange würde es auch tun!"

Dann kam Dean. Es war für Rory komisch. Doch er durfte ja noch nichts davon wissen. Es war für den Anfang einfach besser.  
"Hey Süße." Er Küsste sie.  
"Hi Dean." Sie lächelte. Doch Rory dachte an Tristan. Während die Babyparty im vollen Gange war ging Tristan durch Stars Hollow. Dann wurde er von Patty mitgeschleppt, sie meinte er könnte ihr sicher beim Vorzeigen helfen, denn er sähe ja so was als wäre er ein perfekter Tänzer. Tristan hatte versucht zu entkommen, doch er hatte einfach keine Chance.


	9. Kapitel 9: Babyalarm!

Das nächste Kapitel Reviews wärn auch diesmal wieder super!

**lizzio **Das kommt sicher noch und Danke

**Jule **Danke :)

**LG4E** Danke Danke Weiß nicht ob du gesehn hast das mehr Kapitel on sind als das erste g

kekse an alle Review'er verteil

* * *

9. Kapitel - Babyalarm!

Seit der Babyparty war nun schon gut eine Woche vergangen. Emily hatte natürlich wieder Maßlos übertrieben. Lorelai konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr doch tatsächlich eine Babyrassel aus Gold geschenkt. Und am schrecklichsten daran sind diese ganzen Schnörkel die drauf sind. Lorelai hätte so etwas nie im Leben gekauft, aber in der Welt von Emily Gilmore war das natürlich noch gar nichts.

Bis zur Geburt war kaum mehr Zeit, und Lorelai wurde von Tag zu Tag nervöser, obwohl sie das alles schon einmal durchgemacht hatte. Aber Luke war eindeutig am schlimmsten. Er flippte mindestens drei Mal am Tag aus. Aber für ihn war das ja alles neu, und Lorelai machte es ihm ja nicht gerade leicht. Luke hatte die Tasche für das Krankenhaus schon ewig gepackt und wollte die Fahrt dorthin mehrmals am Tag üben, aber nicht mit Lorelai. Sie fand das mehr als albern und machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Rory und Tristan hielten ihre Liebe immer noch geheim. Ein paar mal wurde es schon Knapp, doch bisher hielten sie ihre Lüge aufrecht. Dean war zwar immer noch mehr als entzürnt darüber das er jetzt in Stars Hollow wohnte, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen machen.

Dean kam nach Hause und ging zu Rory. "Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten.." meinte er.

Rory sah ihn an. "Schlechte Nachrichten?"  
Er nickte. "Ich kann Morgen nicht mit zum Konzert.." sagte er traurig.  
Rory lächelte schon fast. "Oh..oh. Wirklich? Wieso?" eigentlich war es ihr recht.  
"Die Arbeit. Ich werde auch eine Woche lang nicht da sein. Da ist so eine Art Seminar.."  
"Seminar. Aber ist doch gut! Und wir können ja ein anderes mal zusammen zu dem Konzert der Band!" Innerlich schmiedete sie schon andere Pläne.  
"Ja, natürlich Schatz. Aber ich verstehe das du hinwillst. Du hast Lane doch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"  
Sie nickte. "Das stimmt. Ich weiß schon fast nicht mehr wie sie aussieht!"  
"Dann wird es Zeit das du dich wieder dran erinnerst!"  
Dean Küsste sie kurz. "Ich muss zu Lorelai." Sagte Rory dann.  
"Okay. Grüß Luke von mir."  
Sie nickte und dann war sie auch schon weg. Dean sah ihr nach. Er war nicht dumm, sie wich ihm aus, liebte sie ihn überhaupt noch? Und wollte sie weiterhin seine Frau werden? Was hatte dieser Mistkerl damit zu tun?

Rory machte sich schnell auf den Weg zu Lorelai. "Mum?"  
Sie sah sich um und sah das ihre Mutter auf der Veranda saß und Tee trank. Den Tee musste sie vermutlich Trinken weil Luke sonst wieder ausflippt. Denn sonst würde ihre Mutter vermutlich nie Freiwillig Tee trinken.  
"Ah Schatz! Du bist meine Rettung!" und winkte Rory dann zu sich.  
"Du trinkst Tee?" meinte sie und grinste fies.  
"Ich muss. Mein Ehemann meint das sei ‚gut' für mich und das Baby!" sagte sie und starrte den Tee recht böse an.  
"Luke meint es doch nur gut mit dir! Aber der Tee kann auch nichts dafür!"  
"Doch doch, auf jeden fall! Er kann was dafür! Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann hab ich das endlich hinter mir! Kind wenn du mal Schwanger wirst, mach bloß nicht das was dein Mann dir sagt.."  
"Ich denke das hat noch Zeit, und Mann...Dean wird das sicher nicht.."  
"Das war mir klar..wieso siehst du so komisch drein?"  
"Ich glaube er ahnt was...aber das gute, er kommt nicht mit zum Konzert!"  
"Uhh, meine Tochter wird ja doch noch mal so böse wie ich!"  
"Du bist ein Teufelsweib, aber ich sicher nicht! Aber dafür kann ja Tristan mitkommen.." meinte sie strahlend.  
"Doch, du wirst eindeutig total böse! Aber vielleicht solltet ihr mit dem Versteckspiel langsam mal aufhören?"  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber was soll ich sagen. Dean, tut mir leid aber ich liebe dich nicht, achja ich liebe Tristan, und ich habe was mit ihm! Du kannst dir ja denken das unsere Verlobung damit freilich im Arsch ist oder?"  
Lorelai grinste. "Das wäre eine Idee! Aber da würde Dean vermutlich nicht mehr so schnell lächeln, oder vielleicht wird er Schwul und Verliebt sich in Tayler!"  
"Mum! Das war mein ernst! Schwul? Na nun hör mal.."  
"Wieso nicht. Er wird von der Frau die er liebt verlassen!"  
"Du musst immer alles dramatisch sehen oder?"  
"Ja natürlich. Das leben wäre sonst nur halb so schön! Merk dir das!"  
"Werde ich machen Mutter! Und jetzt trink endlich deinen Tee, bevor er kalt wird!"  
"Nein, nein, nein! Nur über meine Leiche!"  
"Okay, das sag ich Luke!"  
"Rory, das kannst du nicht machen! Du weißt doch wie er in letzter Zeit drauf ist! Dann flippt er wieder aus!"  
"Dann trink einfach deinen Tee, so einfach ist das.."  
Lorelai sah sie missmutig an und nahm die Tasse in die Hand. "Okay..okay"  
"Geht doch." Sagte Rory lächelnd während Lorelai tatsächlich ihre Tasse austrank. "Wuha! Widerlich!" meinte sie schließlich und stellte die Tasse klierend ab.  
"So widerlich ist Tee gar nicht!"  
"Nein?" Lorelai stand auf und holte eine neue Tasse in die sie dann Tee einschenkte.  
"Was wird das?"  
"Ganz einfach..wenn du meinst das Tee nicht so schlimm ist, kannst du die Tasse ja locker austrinken nicht?" und dann schob sie ihr die Tasse zu.  
Rory schluckte. Verdammt. "Ähm okay..." Sie nahm die Tasse und trank sie schnell aus. Rory wollte runterschlucken, aber es war echt widerlich wie sie feststellen musste. Sie sprang auf und spuckte denn Tee ins Rosenbeet.  
Lorelai lachte. "Na, schmeckt es gut?"  
Rory sah sie böse an. "Nein! Widerlich! Was ist das für ein Tee? Schmeckt mehr als Scheuslich!"  
"Ein sehr widerlicher! Irgendwas mit Kräutern oder so! Luke hat denn Ausgesucht.  
"Mmh. Das erklärt alles!"  
"Ja, mein Mann ist echt fies!"  
"Oh ja, du solltest dich nicht mit Luke anlegen!"  
"Normale Menschen nicht, ich kann das schon!"  
"Ja. Ich geh jetzt mal zu Tristan." Meinte sie grinsend.  
"Viel Spaß! Und seid nicht zu laut!" sagte Lorelai zwinkernd.  
"Mum! Trink lieber deinen Tee!" wobei sie deinen sehr betonte.  
"Ja, wird ich machen! Oder ihn ins Rosenbeet kippen!"  
"Bis Bald Mum." Rory umarmte ihre Mutter noch kurz dann ging sie zu Tristan.

Rory ging in das Haus von Tristan und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Hey.."  
"Hey Schönheit." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und Küsste sie Leidenschaftlich.  
"Hast du Morgen Abend schon etwas vor?"  
Tristan überlegte. "Nein, aber ich denke bald oder?"  
Sie nickte. "Ja, Dean kann nicht mit zum Konzert und..."  
Tristan sprach den Rest für sie aus. "..da dachtest du das ich mitkönnte?"  
"Ja, wäre doch schön. Oder?"  
"Das wäre es. Und ich gehe gerne mit!" Er Küsste sie wieder.  
"Wunderbar. Das wird ein toller Abend!"  
"Da bin ich mir sicher." Meinte er lächelnd.  
"Was glaubst du wann wir es Dean sagen können?" Rory sah Tristan an.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Du kennst ihn besser als ich."  
"Ich denke er ahnt was, also zumindest das ich ihn nicht mehr liebe..."  
"Dann wäre es vielleicht besser wenn er es von dir Erfährt als von wem anderen!"  
"Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht leicht."  
"Tu es für uns!"  
"Okay..ich werde es ihm bald sagen! Sobald er wieder da ist. Versprochen."  
"Gut."

Der Tag und der nächste verging wie im Flug. Rory und Tristan kamen gerade an, in einer Stunde sollte das Konzert anfangen. "Komm schon, beeil dich! Ich will vorher noch zu Lane!" verkündete Rory und schleppte ihn rein. Kaum waren sie drinnen sah Rory auch schon Lane. "Lane!" schrie sie und rannte zu ihr. Die beiden umarmte sich und strahlten.  
"Zeig denn Ring her Lane!" meinte Rory.  
Lane zeigte ihr den Ring und Rory grinte. "Oh mein gott, der ist ja herrlich!"  
"Ich weiß!" Die beiden Unterhielten sich noch eine Weile dann ging das Konzert los. Es war im vollen Gange als Rorys Handy klingelte.  
"Hallo?" Sie sah entsetzt drein.  
"Luke! Beruhige dich! Wir sind schon Unterwegs! Ja, wir kommen so schnell es geht!" Rory legte auf und zog Tristan mit sich raus.  
Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Was ist denn los?"  
"Meine Mum bekommt ihr Baby! Jetzt! Gerade! Wir müssen hin!" sagte sie so schnell das Tristan fast nichts verstand. "Okay! Komm!" Die beiden gingen schnell zum Auto und Tristan fuhr schnell zu dem Krankenhaus.

"Oh Gott, Oh Gott. Ich bekomme eine Schwester, oder einen Bruder!" sie rannten hinein und Rory sah sich um. Dann ging sie eilig zur Entbindungsstation. Sie konnte Luke schon hören, und Lorelai. Sie bewarf die Krankenschwester gerade mit Eiswürfeln. Rory ging schnell zu ihr. "Mum!" "Roooooory! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich _aaaaaaargghh_ dachte du kommst nicht mehr!" Vollende sie ihren Satz nach denWehen.

"Jetzt bin ich ja da Mum! Du schaffst das schon!"  
"Ja, ich weiß! Und weißt du was?"  
"Was?" Rory sah sie an. Doch bevor sie Antworten konnte setzten erneut die Wehen ein.  
"Es macht immer noch genauso viel Spaß die Krankenschwestern mit den Eiswürfeln zu bewerfen!"  
Rory lachte. "Mir scheint die finden das nicht so toll!"  
"Egal! Ich... _aaaaaaargghh_ drehe hier noch durch! Ich hatte ganz vergessen wie Schlimm so eine Geburt ist!"  
"Du wirst es überstehen! Ganz sicher!"  
_aaaaaaargghh_ "Das hoffe ich doch sehr! Sonst wird Luke was erleben!"  
"Ganz ruhig! Du schaffst das locker!" Draußen konnte Rory ihre Großeltern hören.  
Sie sah sie Lorelai das Gesicht noch mehr Verzog. "Oh nein, wer hat die den Eingeladen?" Sie sah böse zu einer Krankenschwester. "Heeeey! Sie da! Ja, genau sie, sie mein ich! Hallo?"

Die Krankenschwester ging ein wenig ängstlich hin. "Ja, Mrs. Gilmore-Danes?"  
"Wer von ihnen hat meine Eltern hier herbestellt haaa?"  
"Ich..Ich..Wir dachten nur das..." Sie sprach nicht weiter.  
"Dann hörn sie auf zu denken! Taugt eh nichts wie wir sehen können!" _aaaaaaargghh_  
Die Krankenschwester machte sich schnelltens aus dem Staub und Emily kam in das Zimmer. "Lorelai! Rory!" sie strahlte. Die Aussicht einen neuen Enkel zu bekommen mochte sie. Noch dazu war Lorelai diesmal sogar Verheiratet!"  
"Hey Grandma!" Rory lächelte.  
"Mum.." sagte Lorelai kurz bevor erneut die Wehen einsetzten. _aaaaaaargghh_  
"Wie mir scheint kommen wir gerade rechtzeitig!" sagte sie fröhlich, was Lorelai nur noch schlechtere Laune verpasste.  
"Rechtzeitig? Geht's noch?" Jetzt kam sie so richtig in Fahrt. Rory vermutete das es die Schmerzmittel sein mussten, aber bei ihrer Mutter wusste man nie...  
"Kind..Lorelai Gilmore! Rede nicht so mit deiner Mutter!" Emily hatte sich wieder gefangen.  
"Raus hier!" _aaaaaaargghh_  
"Wie du willst Lorelai!" sagte Emily gekrängt und verließ den Raum. Rory sah sie mit dem Musste-das-den-wirklich-sein-Blick an. Lorelai nickte. "Oh ja, das musste sein!" _aaaaaaargghh_  
"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr!"  
Lorelai nahm einen Eiswürfel und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. "Puh, schon besser, aber was bin ich froh wenn das alles vorbei ist!" _aaaaaaargghh_  
Rory lächelte. "Dauert sicher nicht mehr lange.."  
"JA! Das schlimmste kommt erst noch!" und diesmal flogen gleich zwei Stück gegen die Wand. Die Krankenschwester wollte was sagen, ließ es aber lieber sein.  
Lorelai hechelte und erneut wurde sie von den Wehen überfallen. _aaaaaaargghh_

Der Arzt kam herein und ging Mutig zu Lorelai. "Mrs. Gilmore-Danes, der Muttermund ist nun weitgenug geöffnet und wir werden jetzt mit Ihnen in den Kreissaal fahren." Sagte er sehr gelassen. Lorelai nickte kurz. _aaaaaaargghh_  
Luke kam herein und war mehr als aufgeregt. "Oh Gott, es geht gleich los!" Rory lächelte ihrer Mutter aufmunternd zu und Wünschte ihr noch alles gute dann ging sie nach draußen. Lorelais Wehen kamen immer mit kürzeren Abständen und dann wurde sie auch schon in den Kreissaal gebracht.


	10. Kapitel 10: A new Gilmore

Danke an alle Reviewer. Hier das neue Kapitel. Das ist das letzte das ich auf Vorrat habe, und ich kann euch nicht versprechen das ihr nächste Woche auch ein neues bekommt, da einige Proben in der Schule anstehen...

**Jule **Ich hab dich auch lüb

**AvallynBlack **Kommt schon noch, kommt noch. Aber hab da was vor..

**JennyGG **Hast recht, habs geändert, ups, aber so was kommt vor. Des kommt davon wenn man von seinen Notizen abweicht Aber danke das du es mir gesagt hast.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und vergesst nicht ein Review zu hinterlassen:)

* * *

10. Kapitel - A new Gilmore

Rory ging draußen unruhig hin und her. Tristan beobachtete dies eine Weile. "Alles okay Rory?" Sie nickte kurz und lief weiter. Er beäugte sie und tat einfach was er dachte. Tristan ging und holte zwei Kaffee, einen davon hielt er ihr hin. "Danke..kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?"

Tristan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, soweit ist es noch nicht. Aber da ihr Gilmores ja Verrückt nach Kaffee seid, dachte ich mir einfach das du jetzt gerne einen hättest!"  
"Sehr klug, muss ich schon sagen!" sagte sie und lächelte.  
Rory war jetzt sogar stehen geblieben. Tristan streichelte ihre Wange. "Hey. Es ist doch okay wenn du aufgeregt bist, deine Mum bekommt grade ein Baby. Du bekommst einen Schwester, oder einen Bruder. Und falls es ein Mädchen ist wird sie sicher mal genauso verrückt wie ihr!" Den letzten Satz fand er im Nach hinein nicht mehr so klug.

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. "Ich weiß. Und ich bin aufgeregt, fürchterlich sogar! Was wenn etwas schief geht? Hey! Was sollte das mit dem Verrückt! Hältst du uns etwas für verrückt?"

Er schüttelte eilig den Kopf. "Es wird nichts schief gehen! An so was darfst du gar nicht erst denken! Nein, ich halte euch nicht für verrückt! Aber du bist einfach total verrückt süß!" sagte Tristan und sah sie mehr als verliebt an.

Sie lächelte. "Danke. Das färbt alles noch mal auf dich ab!" Dann Küsste sie ihn. Was eigentlich nicht sehr Vorsichtig war, sie waren hier in einem öffentlichem Krankenhaus und jeder hätte sie sehen können. JEDER. Als Rory eine ihr bekannte Stimme hörte löste sie sich ganz schnell von Tristan. Keine zwei Sekunden später bog Chris um die Ecke. Ihr Vater hätte es vielleicht für sich behalten wenn die zwei beim Küssen erwischt hätte, und Rory ihm alles erklären würde, aber er mochte Dean das wusste sie.

Chris kam schnell zu den beiden. "Rory! Wie geht es deiner Mum?" fragte er ein wenig aus der Puste.  
Rory lächelte. "Hey Dad. Es geht ihr gut! Sie ist jetzt im Kreissaal! Luke ist bei ihr."  
"Okay. Gut Gut. Und wie geht es Luke?"  
"Ich denke ganz gut, vermutlich stirbt er grade da drinnen, das ist alles neu für ihn."  
"Oh, ich weiß wie du das meinst...aber er wird es sicher überleben. Naja, und wenn er mit Lorelai Verheiratet ist, wird er sie während den Wehen sicher auch ertragen...hoff ich.."  
Rory sah ihn an. "So schlimm war sie vorhin gar nicht! Aber ich fürchte wenn sie nicht aufpasst Verklagen sie bald sämtliche Krankenschwestern.."  
Chris grinste. "Oh ja, das hört sich nach deiner Mum an. Was hat sie gemacht?"  
"Sie hat sie mit Eiswürfeln beworfen...die fanden das nicht so toll!"  
"Kann ich mir denken, aber das hat sie bei deiner Geburt auch gemacht..."  
"Das hat sie mal erwähnt!" sagte Rory.  
Chris sah Tristan jetzt genauer an. "Kenn ich dich?"  
Tristan lächelte und hielt Chris die Hand hin. "Ich bin Tristan DuGrey." Chris nahm die Hand und schüttelte sie. "Freut mich. Ich bin Rorys Dad. Nenn mich einfach Chris.  
"Sehr gerne Chris." Tristan lächelte.  
Chris war erst sehr verwundert über die Vorstellung. Er sah ihn eindringlich an. "Ich schätze du kommst aus gutem Hause und eine Eltern sind sehr streng?"  
"Sieht man mir das an?" und sah Chris fraglich an.  
"Nicht wirklich. Aber deine Manieren, das bringen Jugendliche heute nicht einfach an den Tag! Und ich kenne diese Prozedur...mehr als gut."  
"Verstehe. Vielleicht kennst du ja meinen Großvater. Edward DuGrey."  
"DuGrey sagt mir was."

Rory war inzwischen sehr erstaunt wie gut die beiden sich verstanden. Und wie schnell sie zum Du gegangen waren. Aber es freute sie. Doch selbst ihr Vater durfte das nicht wissen, noch nicht.

"Wie geht's Sherry?" fragte Rory nach einer Weile.  
"Gut. Sie war auch ziemlich aufgeregt als sie Erfahren hat das Lorelai in den Wehen liegt, aber wir konnten GG nicht allein lassen! Und sie wollte das ich herkomme."  
"Das ist nett wirklich. Wie geht es meiner kleinen Schwester?"  
"Super. Sie wird von Tag zu Tag klüger...es ist erstaunlich! Sie wird hoffentlich mal so wie du."  
Rory lächelte. "Das wird sie sicher. Rory sah auf die Uhr. Wie lange kann das denn noch dauern?"  
Chris lächelte. "Das kann schon noch ein Weilchen dauern Rory! Aber deine Mum schafft das locker! Glaub mir!"  
"Wie lange denn noch genau? Das ist ja unerträglich!" seufzte sie.  
"Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen!"  
Rory lächelte. "Na ja okay." Sie setze sich hin und trank ihren Kaffee. Tristan setzte sich auf den einen Platz neben ihr, und Chris sich auf den anderen. So warteten sie.

Für Lorelai waren die Wehen unterdessen kam mehr zum aushalten. Die Wehen kamen nun fast alle 20 Sekunden. Lorelai fand das so schrecklich. Bei jeder Wehe krallte sie sich in Lukes Hand fast. Dieser schien in einem Alptraum festzusitzen. Er hatte sehr viele Abdrücke von Lorelai's Fingernägeln und hätte jedes Mal am liebsten Losgeheult. So schlimm hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Jeder redete immer von schönster Moment in meinem Leben und so was. Bisher hatte er davon nicht viel mitbekommen.

Er hatte sich so sehr auf das Baby gefreut, und er tat es auch jetzt noch. Er würde das hier schon irgendwie überleben. _Autsch_ Die Wehen hatten wieder eingesetzt. Er hörte von irgendwo her wie der Arzt etwas zu Lorelai sagte. Nahm es aber nicht wirklich wahr.

Lorelai schrie und keuchte. Dann sah der Arzt sie an. "Pressen! Sie müssen jetzt Presen. Dann ist es bald vorbei!"  
Sie sah ihn an. Wollte etwas erwidern, doch dafür blieb ihr keine Zeit. _aaaaaaargghh_ Die Wehen hatten wieder eingesetzt. Und sie Presste. So viel sie konnte. Doch sie war erschöpft.  
Der Arzt sah sie an. "Gut! Weiter so! Bei der nächsten Wehe Pressen Sie wieder, ich kann schon den Kopf sehen!"  
Lorelai atmete langsam ein und aus. _aaaaaaargghh_  
"Los!" schrie der Arzt.  
Nicht schon wieder. Und sie Presste. Luke spürte ihre Fingernägel unter seiner Haut und hätte am liebsten mitgeschrien.  
"Gut so. Und beim nächsten Mal Pressen Sie so gut sie können! Dann wird alles gut."  
Ehe sie nachdenken konnte, kamen erneut die Wehen. Sie Presste. Wie der Arzt es gesagt hatte, so gut sie konnte.

Dann vernahm sie Babygeschrei. Das Geschrei von ihrem Kind. Ihrem und dem von Luke. Sie war glücklich. Der Arzt durchtrennte flink die Nabenschnur und wickelte das kleine Geschöpf in ein Handtuch, dann reichte er es der stolzen Mutter. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mrs. Gilmore-Danes."

Lorelai nahm ihr Kind vorsichtig in die Arme, sie zitterte leicht. Es war ein Mädchen. Eine Gilmore. Sie betrachtete ihr Kind und sah zu Luke. Dieser war von dem Anblick wie gefesselt und sah dann seine Frau an. "Sie hat deine Augen..." er Küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie lächelte. "Danke. Und vergiss nicht die Kaffeesucht!" sagte sie leicht scherzend.  
Luke grinste. "Klar, wie könnte ich das Vergessen! Wie soll sie heißen?"  
Lorelai sah das neue Gilmore Girl an und lächelte. "Wie wärs mit Marcia?" Sieht Luke an. Luke lächelte und nickte. "Ich denke der passt. Marcia Gilmore-Danes. Hört sich doch gut an." Sagte er überglücklich.

Er setzte sich jetzt zu Lorelai auf das Bett und beobachtete die frisch gebackene Mutter eine Zeitlang. Dann sah Lorelai ihn an. "Willst du deine Tochter nicht auch mal auf den Arm nehmen? Sie kann auch noch nicht mit Eiswürfeln werfen oder dermassen!" fragte sie ihn. Luke nickte. "Sicher will ich das!" sagte er heißer.

Seine Tochter. Es war schön das du denken. Er war jetzt Vater. Lorelai übergab ihm Marcia und Luke sah sie an. Jetzt wusste er warum immer alle von schönster Moment in deinem Leben redeten. Das war er. Ja, und wie er das war! Die kleine Gilmore strahlte ihren Vater an und lachte.

Luke war wie gebannt. Mein Gott, sie sah wirklich wie Lorelai aus. Er hielt sie sanft im Arm und streichelte über ihre kleine Wange. "Sollten wir denen da draußen nicht mal langsam bescheid sagen?" fragte er Lorelai.

Sie nickte. "Ja, ich denke die warten schon! Und Rory wird ihre Schwester sicher kennen lernen wollen!" Luke übergab Marcia langsam wieder ihrer Mutter und Küsste diese. "Ich liebe dich. Und dich auch." Sagte er zu Marcia. Lorelai strahlte. "Ich liebe euch beide!" Sie Küsste ihn. "Und nun beeil dich, die werden es kaum mehr abwarten können." Dann stand Luke auf und ging zu den Wartenden nach draußen.

Rory sprang sofort auf als sie Luke rauskommen sah und rannte zu ihm. "Und?" fragte sie ihn ungeduldig.  
Er lächelte. "Es ist alles gut. Und es ist ein Mädchen. Du hast eine Schwester Rory!" sagte er stolz. Rory fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte Luke stürmisch. Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte seine ‚andere Tochter'. Chris lächelte und ging zu Luke. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Luke." "Danke" sagte dieser. "Können wir zu ihr?" fragte Chris. "Na klar doch. Kommt mit."

Rory ging zu Tristan und lächelte. "Danke."  
"Wofür?" Das du hier bist! Sie Küsste ihn. Die anderen waren schon drinnen. "Komm mit." Tristan lächelte. "Okay" Und Rory zog ihn dann hinein.  
Luke nahm das kleine Wesen wieder auf den Arm und drehte sich zu den anderen um. "Darf ich Vorstellen: Das ist Marcia Gilmore-Danes!" sagte ihr Vater. Rory ging auf die beiden zu und sah ihre Schwester an. "Wie süß! Und sie hat Mum's Augen!" Rory liefen ein paar Tränen runter und Lorelai sah sie an. "Ach Schatz. Komm her." Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." "Danke Schatz." Sie Küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn.

"Jetzt gibt es eine weitere Gilmore. Und später eine weitere Kaffeesüchtige was?" sagte Rory grinsend.  
Lorelai nickte. "Oh ja, ob Luke das verkraften wird?"  
"Ich denke schon. Solange du Marcia statt der Milch keinen Kaffee gibst!" dann sagte sie noch etwas leiser. "Zumindest jetzt noch nicht!"  
Lorelai grinste. "Das hat alles noch Zeit! Ich hab zu Hause irgendwo ein Foto von deinem ersten Kaffee Schatz!" sagte sie Stolz.

Chris und Tristan hatten Marcia auch schon Hallo gesagt. "Rory? Willst du deine Schwester mal halten?" fragte Luke nun.  
Rory nickte. "Ja, sehr gerne." Dann nahm sie die kleine auf den Arm. "Hey Marcia. Ich bin Rory." Die kleine nahm einen Finger von Rory und spielte mit ihm. Rory lachte. "Gott ist die süß! Ich will auch mal so eine!"

Lorelai sah sie an. "Das wirst du haben, später!" sagte sie und sah ihre Tochter an. Tristan sah Rory an und lächelte, und sie lächelte zurück. Lorelai verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Luke und Chris natürlich nicht, wie den auch. Luke lächelte. "Da bin ich mir sicher. Du und Dean ihr werdet wunderbare Kinder haben Rory!"

Rory sah ihn an und nickte schwach. "Ja...Ja...sicher werden wir das..." Sie sah zu Marcia. Nicht mit Dean würde sie Kinder haben, aber vielleicht eines Tages mit Tristan. Und sie würde sich auf diesen Tag schon freuen.   
"Wo sind eigentlich Grandma und Grandpa?" fragte Rory. Luke sah sich um. "Ach verdammt! Ich hab sie vergessen!" Dann ging er schnell nach draußen und sah sich nach den beiden um. Er fand sie etwas versteckter schließlich und überbrachte den beiden die frohe Botschaft und ging mit ihnen zu Lorelai und den anderen.

Emily lächelte ihre Tochter an. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Lorelai."  
"Danke Mom." Sagte sie und lächelte.  
"Wie heißt sie?"  
"Marcia."  
"Das ist ein hübscher Name Lorelai." Richard stimmte ihr zu und beide durften Marcia in den Arm nehmen.

Dann kam der Arzt und beglückwünschte die frischgebackenen Eltern noch einmal. "Ich denke wir lassen Mrs. Gilmore-Danes jetzt mal schlafen, das war alles sehr Anstrengend für sie und es wird ihr gut tun." Die Anwesenden nickten und nachdem sie sich von Lorelai verabschiedet hatten verließen sie den Raum und Lorelai wurde auf ein Zimmer gebracht, wo sie sich von der Geburt erholen konnte.


	11. Kapitel 11: Die Wahrheit

Sorry! Tut mir echt leid das ich solange gebracht habe bis zum nächsten Update! Aber ich hatte in der Schule ziemlich viel zu tun, und dazu kam ne' kleine Schreiblockade. Aber hier ist jetzt das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und das ihr auch diesmal schön Reviewt!

**lizzio **Ich denke du wirst das Kapitel sehr mögen

**AvallynBlack **Dankeschön Ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder ein Review von dir!

So, und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen, und vergesst nich den kleine lila Button ganz unten zu drücken:)

* * *

  
11. Kapitel - Die Wahrheit

Luke und Rory standen vor dem Fenster wo sie die neugeborenen beobachten konnten. Marcia war nun schon 12 Stunden alt und schien genauso munter und lebendig wie ihre Mutter zu sein. Sie hielt die Krankenschwestern auf trapp und schlafen war auch nicht so ihr Ding. Rory lächelte.

"Sie ist perfekt."  
Luke nickte. "Ja, das ist sie."

Und wie sie das war, sie war immerhin eine waschechte Gilmore. Und mit Lukes Genen konnte das nur gut sein. Aufeinmal merkte Rory wie sie jemand von hinten umarmte und sie lächelte und drehte sich um. Doch sie fing schon vorher zum sprechen an, was ein großer Fehler sein sollte.  
"Tristan ich..." ups das war nicht Tristan. Es war Dean! Dean, ihr Verlobter Dean.

Er sah sie finster an als er den Namen hörte. "Rory? Hast...hast du mich eben Tristan genannt? Rory?" in seiner Stimme lag etwas unsicheres aber auch etwas saueres. Das konnte sie ihm einfach nicht antun, nein seine Rory würde so etwas nicht machen. Aber da war damals die Sache mit Jess und bevor sie zusammen kamen hatte sie mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt. Doch würde sie rückfällig werden? Wieso musste dieser Idiot auch nach Stars Hollow ziehen?

Rory hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Wie dumm konnte sie sein. Jetzt würde er alles wissen, und er würde sie hassen, aber das konnte sie ihm nicht verübeln. "Ich...ähm Dean ich..." Rory wusste nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte. Die Wahrheit?

Luke wurde soeben bewusst das er jetzt fehl am Platz war und verzog sich leise, denn er merkte das Rory da woll so ein kleines Geheimnis haben musste. Wobei klein es ja eigentlich nicht traff. Also machte er sich auf den Weg um Kaffee zu holen.

Währenddessen sah Dean Rory mehr als sauer an. "Was du? Rory? Was ist los?"  
"Nichts! Nichts ist los Dean!" Versuchte sie die Situation zu retten.  
"Nichts? Rory! Bitte! Belüg mich nicht! Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!" sagte Dean nun schon etwas lauter.  
"Ich weiß das du nicht bescheuert bist! Aber es ist nichts! Ich war nur im Gedanken!"  
"hm na klar! Im Gedanken waren wir was! Das ist ja interessant, also immer wenn du im Gedanken bist denkst du an Tristan?"  
"Was? Nein! Das ist doch schwachsinn! Dean!"  
"Wieso hast du mich Tristan genannt?"  
"Ich weiß nicht! Es hat nichts zu bedeuten!"  
"Ach nein? Ich umarme dich und du nennst mich Tristan. Und wie du diesen Namen gesagt hast!" sagte er als wäre sein Name ekelhaft.  
Rory sah ihn an. Verdammt. Da gab es nichts mehr zu retten. Es war hoffnungslos. Es war zu offensichtlich gewesen. Viel zu offensichtlich.  
"Rory...bitte sag es mir." Sagte Dean und sah sie flehend an.  
"Was soll ich dir sagen..."  
"Sag es einfach, mach es nicht wieder so wie bei Jess damals! Noch einmal halte ich es so nicht aus! Sag es einfach und verletz mich nicht noch mehr!"  
Die junge Frau schluckte. Ja sie erinnernte sich noch zu gut an damals. Und vielleicht hatte er recht, wenn sie es Dean jetzt sagen würde wäre es raus, und sie und Tristan müssten sich nicht mehr verstecken, auch wenn es dann nicht lange dauern würden und es ganz Stars Hollow wissen würde. Dann wäre es raus...ihr Herz hatte längst für sie entschieden.  
"Okay...Dean...ich es tut mir leid..." fing sie an. Es war nicht leicht.  
Dean sah sie nur wartend an.

Rory nahm langsam den Verlobungsring von Dean ab und betrachtete ihn noch einmal kurz, dann nahm sie Deans Hand und legte ihm den Ring hinein und machte diese dann zu einer Faust. "Ich kann nicht Dean...ich kann es einfach nicht!"

Dean sah sie geschockt an als er merkte das jetzt ihr Verlobungsring nicht mehr der ihre war, und das sie ihn nicht wollte. Schon wieder. Er sah sie an und fühlte sich immer mießer. "Ich wüsste es...ich wüsste es...  
"Ich habe das nicht geplant Dean! Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Und ich könnte es verstehen...wenn du mich jetzt hasst!"  
"Nein, du hast es nie geplant, doch du tust es...Immerwieder...Ich kann für Tristan fast nur hoffen das du ihn am Schluss nicht wegen Jess oder wegen irgendeinem anderen verlässt!" sagte Dean gekrängt und ging fort. Rory blieb allein zurück und sah dahin wo bis eben Dean gestanden hatte.

Aber so war es besser. Ihr versteckspiel war endlich vorbei! Darüber war sie froh, aber das sie Dean schon wieder so verdammt weh getan hatte tat ihr wirklich leid. Doch es war eben wie es war.

Rory ging los und machte sich auf die Suche nach Tristan. Sie fand ihn in der Einganghalle vor und Küsste ihn erst einmal richtig lange und sehnsüchtig. Tristan wäre fast umgekippt, so sehr würde er von ihr überrascht. Er sah sie an nachdem sie sich nach einigen endlosen Minuten voneinander gelöst hatten. "Wow..Rory..." sagte er und lächelte.  
Rory strahlte ihn an. Dann wurde Tristan klar das er Dean vorhin reingehen sehen hatte. "Dean ist hier!" sagte er schnell.  
Sie nickte. "Ich weiß...er hat mich, hm sagen wir im warsten Sinne des Wortes überrascht! Ich dachte er sei du und tja...er weiß es!"  
"Meinst du mit ES uns?" fragte Tristan.  
Rory nickte erneut. "Ja, er weiß von unserer Beziehnung!"  
"Und...wie hat er reagiert?"  
"Nicht gerade gut, aber ich versteh ihn, ich habe ihn schon wieder verletzt. Irgendwie steche ich ihm einfach gerne einen Dolch in die Brust..."  
"Du machst das doch nicht absichtlich, und das weiß er, aber es ist verletzt...Und eine Frau wie dich würde keine gerne verlieren.." sagte er stolz.  
"Ach? Dann pass mal auf das ich dir nicht bald einen Dolch in die Brust steche." Sagte sie scherzend. Tristan zog sie zur Antwort ins eine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Das wirst du nicht...da bin ich mir sicher...ich vertraue dir da..."  
Rory küsste seine Nasenspitze und lächelte. "Ich vertraue dir auch..wobei auch immer!"

Jetzt war Tristan sich sicher. Er hatte etwas vor. Er hoffte zutiefst das es nicht zu früh sein würde. Doch wer gewinnen will muss auch etwas wagen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und streichelte ihre Wange.  
"Rory?" fragte er sanft. Und führte seine Hand langsam aber sicher zu seiner Jackentasche.  
Rory sah ihn etwas verdutzt aber liebevoll an. "Ja Tristan?"  
"Ich möchte dich etwas fragen..." sagte er und holte nun langsam eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche. Rory stockte der Atem. Oh mein gott. Nein oder? Oder doch? Würde er? Sie kannte das von woher? Nur von woher? Ihr Hirn hatte gerade beschlossen in Urlaub zu fahren! Gerade jetzt! Sie schluckte und brachte nicht viel heraus.  
"ja?"  
Tristan kniete langsam vor ihr nieder und Rory war sich sicher was jetzt kommen würde. Sie nahm nicht war das alle Leute und das gesamte Personal vom Krankenhaus das hier war die Szene aufmerksam verfolgte.  
Rory sah den Mann an den sie liebte und war sich nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee von ihm war. Würde sie JA sagen? Würde sie es könne, wo sie doch eben erst Dean ihren Ring zurück gegeben hatte. Doch sie liebte ihn und wie sie ihn liebte.

Tristan nahm ihre Hand und fing zu sprechen an. "Rory, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über alles. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich nicht voreilig handle. Aber ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal in Chilton gesehen habe, du hast mich fasziniert, und egal was du getan hast ich war von dir gefesselt. Vermutlich hätte kaum ein Junge wahrgenommen was alles in dir steckt, das du mehr kannst als nur in der Schule gut zu sein, aber du kannst einfach so viel. Und deswegen fragte ich dich, Rory Gilmore nun..." er holte noch einmal Luft bevor er es aussprach. "Willst du meine Frau werden?" Tristan sah sie erwartungsvoll an und hatte schon den schlimmsten Gedanken vor Augen, das sie seinen Heiratsantrag nicht annehmen würde.

In Rorys Kopf rumorte es, da waren so unglaublich viele Gedanken, aber seine Rede, oh mein gott, diese Rede. Sie war einfach unbeschreiblich schön gewesen! So voller Liebe und eindeutig die Wahrheit. Sollte sie Ja sagen, was würde sein wenn sie Nein sagen würde? Uh gott, wieso war ihr Hirn auch in Urlaub gefahren? Wo sie es doch brauchte. Aber sie hatte ja noch ein Herz, auf das sie genauso gut hören konnte. Sie schluckte nocheinmal dann sagte sie fest und sicher. "Ja, Tristan! Ja! Ja! Ich will deine Frau werden!" sagte sie und fiel ihm einfach um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch. Tristan fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er löste sich langsam um ihr den Ring anzustecken. Rory betrachte ihn dabei sehr genau und ihr lief eine Träne die Wange runter. "Ich liebe dich auch Tristan DuGrey!" sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut.

Auf einmal nahmen die beiden lautes geklatsche und pfiffe wahr. Sie sahen sich um, und ihnen wurde klar, dass das ganze Krankenhaus sie beobachtet hatte. Tristan grinste leicht und nahm seine Verlobte in den Arm.

Unter den Zuschauern war auch Luke. Er war nun doch ziemlich überrascht gewesen, er hatte ja geahnt das da was war. Aber eben nicht genau gewusst. Und das sie zusammen waren, okay, aber wow, er hatte grade einen Heiratsantrag miterlebt, der wirklich zu Herzen ging. Er schien Rory zu lieben, und das war das wichtigste für Luke, den Rory war immerhin wie eine Tochter für ihn, und jedem der ihr wehtun wollte würde er gewaltig den Marsch blassen. So machte er sich mit zwei Kaffee auf den Weg zu Lorelai und ließ die zwei frisch Verlobten fast allein, den die übrigen Leute schienen anders zu denken.

Unter den Zuschauern war auch Paris gewesen die nun angerannt kam und losschrie. "Oh mein gott Rory! Oh mein gott!" und schon fiel Paris Rory um den Hals und Rory hatte Glück das diese ihr nicht die Luftröhre abdrückte. "Hey Paris.." sagte sie etwas unter Atemnot. Als Paris dies realisierte ließ sie Rory los und strahlte einfach nur. "Du bist verlobt - schon wieder!" Und ohne Rory antworten zu lassen wandte sie sich an Tristan. "Also diese Rede, die war einfach...zauberhaft! Wirklich! Einfach zuckersüß!" Tristan lächelte gequält und nickte. "Ja, danke Paris..."

Während Paris weiter auf die beiden einredete verließ eine andere Männliche Person das Krankenhaus. Dean. Er war auch unter den Zuschauern gewesen. Er hätte sich gewünscht er wäre ganz wo anders gewesen, aber nicht da wo der Mann mit dem seine Ex-Verlobte ihn betrogen hatte einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Bis vor kurzem war Rory seine Verlobte gewesen, und Tristan hatte das alles innerhalb kürzester Wochen zu nichte gemacht. Vermutlich hatte sie ihn schon immer gemocht, er sie aufjeden Fall, aber diese Rede hatte ihm nur bestätigt was er schon damals, bei diesem Chiltonfest gewusste hatte: Er liebte sie. Und Rory hatte ihm damals nicht glauben wollen, vermutlich wusste sie es selbst genau, doch wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

So verließ ein äußerst gekränkter Dean das Krankenhaus und ging seinen trüben Gedanken nach.


	12. Kapitel 12: Home sweet home

Und schon wieder ein neues Kapitel Diesmal ging es schnell. Hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen weil ihr die letzten Wochen so lange habt warten müssen, und ich hab mich mal eben an den PC gesetzt und das Kapitel nach einigen Gedanken geschrieben. :) Ich hoffe ihr mögt es. Also Review't schön!

**AvallynBlack **Ich denke dieses Kapitel gibt Antwort drauf

**shannonboonefan **Danke. So bitte sehr, diesmal war dich doch schnell oder etwa nicht?

**lizzio **Na mal sehn, hab ja noch so paar kleine Ideen :)

Jetzt freue ich mich auf eure Reviews. Ist ja nicht viel Arbeit

* * *

12. Kapitel - Home sweet home

Es war eine Sternenklare Nacht und Lorelai schlief tief und fest. Was seit der Geburt von Marcia allerdings nicht mehr oft der Fall war. Die kleine hatte eindeutig Gilmore Gene, und war ihrer Mutter schon jetzt sehr ähnlich. Babygeschrei durchbrach die stille und Lorelai erwachte wie vom Blitz getroffen. Sie sah auf die andere Seite von ihrem Ehebett und entdeckte einen schlafenden Luke. Also stand sie auf und ging auf Zehenspitzen in das Kinderzimmer ihrer kleinen Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm.  
"Hey du kleine Maus..." sagte sie sanft und streichelte ihr über die Wange. Marcia quitschte zur Antwort kurz und strahlte ihre Mutter an.  
"Du weckst Mami wohl am liebsten um 4 Uhr morgens auf?" Lorelai wiegte sie etwas hin und her, das gefiel ihr, und das wusste sie.  
Lorelai ging mit ihrer Tochter zum Wickeltisch und legte sie darauf und verpasste ihr eine frische Windel. "So, das ist besser nicht wahr?" fragte sie Marcia, diese nickte darauf und lachte fröhlich.  
"Du wirst nochmal eine zweite Rory...hach" sagte sie leicht seufzend aber auch sehr stolz und schmieß die alte Windel achtlos in den Mülleimer. Inzwischen war auch Luke wach geworden und war zu den beiden ins Zimmer gegangen. Er umarmte seine Frau von hinten und küsste sanft ihr Ohr. Lorelai lächelte und sah über ihre Schulter. "Morgen Schatz." Sie nahm Marcia auf den Arm und drehte sich um, um ihren Mann ersteinmal richtig küssen zu können. Luke sah Mutter und Tochter an und strahlte.

"Ihr beiden seht wirklich süß aus..."  
"Oh danke, du siehst auch süß aus."  
Lorelai ging mit der kleinen zum Fenster und sah hinaus. "Unglaublich das sie schon eine Woche alt ist oder?" fragte Luke, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.  
Lorelai nickte. "Ich weiß...es ist unglaublich aber schön! Und jetzt bist du sicher so lieb und holst mir eine flasche Milch für deine Tochter oder?" fragte sie Luke.  
Luke nickte. "Okay, gerne Schatz, ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder hier." Lorelai lächelte und setzte sich mit Marcia in einen großen Sessel den sie besonders bequem fand und den sie unbedingt haben wollte, auch wenn Luke damals total dagegen gewesen war, doch sie war Lorelai Gilmore und bekam immer was sie wollte. Luke richtete unten die Flasche her und ging dann wieder nach oben. "So bitte sehr." Er reichte Lorelai die Flasche und Marcia wartete schon ungeduldig. "Sie sieht aus wie du wenn du keinen Kaffee bekommst..." meinte er etwas grießgrämmig. Lorelai lachte und began ihre Tochter zu füttern. "Tja, sie übt eben schon mal für später! Je eher desto besser!" sagte sie zwinkernd. Lorelai wusste das Luke nicht wirklich für die Kaffeesucht von ihr und Rory war. Um halb fünf waren die beiden wieder in ihr Bett gekommen und Marcia hatte beschlossen ihre Eltern ausschlafen zu lassen.

In einem anderen Bett in Stars Hollow wachte Dean auf. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und sah sich langsam um und realisierte wo er war. _Verdammt..._ Dean sah neben sich in das Bett, welches nicht seines war und erblickte Lindsay. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte gestern nicht über viel getrunken nachdem er erfahren hatte das Rory ihn nicht mehr liebte, aber er war so gekrängt das er vermutlich auch hätte doppelt so viel trinken können. Und dann war er Lindsay begegnet. Ein Freund von ihm hatte ihm irgendwann einmal erzählt das sie auf ihn stehen würde, er hatte es damals als humbug abgetan und es vergessen, und damals interessierte er sich für keine andere außer seiner Rory.

Doch Rory war nicht mehr seine Rory. Sie war jetzt mit Tristan zusammen und auch noch Verlobt. Er erinnerte sich wieder besser an gestern Abend, er hatte Lindsay vor ihrem Haus gesehen und war zu ihr, er hatte ihr irgendetwas erzählt, doch an seine genauen Worte konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Aber was darauf folgte, oh ja, daran erinnerte er sich. Er hatte mit Lindsay geschlafen.

Sie bedeutete ihm nichts. Es war falsch gewesen mit ihr zu schlafen. Dean sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an. Dann verließ er in Windeseile das Haus von Lindsay und hoffte das sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Er liebte Rory...und er hatte sie ihm weggenommen! Dean's Wut stieg an und er fragte sich wie es woll sein würde Tristan so richtig schön zu verhauen...

Rory stand vor dem Haus das Dean für sie und ihn gekauft hatte. Sie hatte einige Male geklingelt und er hatte nicht aufgemacht, so vermutete sie das er nicht da war, und das war ihr recht, sie war nur gekommen um ihre Sachen zu packen und anschließend zu Tristan ins Haus zu ziehen. Diesen Vorschlag hatte er ihr gestern auch noch gemacht und sie hatte lächelnd zugestimmt. Hier hätte sie so wieso nicht weiter wohnen können. Die junge Frau nahm ihren Schlüssel auf ihrer Tasche, sperrte auf und betrat leise das Haus. Dean war wirklich nicht da wie sie feststellen musste. Sie legte den Schlüssel neben das Telefon und ging hinauf ins Schlafzimmer wo sie ihre Koffer herauszog und ihren ganzen Kram verstaute so gut es ging. Dabei musste Rory auch feststellen das sie viel zu viel Zeugs hatte. Sie war doch nie so eine von diesen Frauen gewesen die unendlich viele Kosmetikartikel brauchten...ein scheinbarer Irrtum. Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte sie alles zusammen und verstaute alles in ihrem Auto, den Schlüssel hatte sie dagelassen, es war nicht mehr ihr Schlüssel...Dann fuhr sie zu Tristan's Haus.

Im Hause Gilmore-Danes verabschiedete sich Luke gerade von seiner Frau um ins Diner zu fahren als er klingelte. "Ich geh schon." Sagte er und ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sherry stand davor und wünschte ihm fröhlich einen guten Morgen. "Morgen Sherry, Lorelai ist in der Küche." Sagte Luke zu ihr und ließ sie herein. "Ich bin weg Lorelai! Bis später!" dann verließ er das Haus und Sherry ging zu Lorelai.  
"Guten Morgen Lorelai."  
"Sherry! Morgen." Sagte sie und lächelte.  
Lorelai fütterte gerade Marcia die auf ihrem Hochstuhl saß und ihre Mutter schon einige Male bekleckert hatte.  
"Wie geht es der kleinen?" fragte Sherry.  
"Ihr geht es super, aber die kleine bekleckert ihre Mami zu gerne mit Apfel-Birnen-Brei...Setz dich doch!" sagte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.  
Sherry nickte und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl. "Ich denke das haben sie manchmal so an sich, Georgia mochte allerdings eher den Birnen-Brei nicht."  
"Ja, stimmt. Und was führt dich zu mir?" fragte sie. Für gewöhnlich kam Sherry nicht rüber und Lorelai wunderte sich etwas, sie war zwar mit dem Vater von Rory verheiratet, aber sie waren keine besten Freundinnen.  
"Ich...brauchte nur eine Freundinn zum Reden. Alle meine anderen Freundinnen wohnen weit weg, und ich bespreche so etwas nicht gerne am Telefon..ich weiß das wir nicht die besten Freundinnen sind, aber nun ja, vielleicht hast du ja etwas Zeit für mich?"  
Lorelai nickte. "Ich habe etwas Zeit. Also lass es raus!" sagte sie und lächelte.  
"Okay.." Sherry nickte und suchte scheinbar nach den richtigen Worten. Lorelai wartete geduldig und fütterte nebenher Marcia weiter.  
"Ich bin schwanger." Sagte Sherry nun. Lorelai sah sie an und lächelte dann.  
"Das...ist doch toll Sherry! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
"Danke Lorelai..." sagte sie.  
"Aber du hast Angst, vor was auch immer?"  
Sie nickte. "Ich weiß das es albern ist, ich meine ich bin nicht zum ersten Mal schwanger! Doch irgendwie...ich weiß ja auch nicht!"  
"Gibt es denn irgendeinen Grund oder hast du einfach nur etwas Angst das ein weiteres Kind zu viel werden könnte?"  
"Das ist es vermutlich auch, und mit GG lief es damals ja nicht immer toll...und es gab damals Probleme zwischen mir und Christopher..."  
"Die habt ihr doch längst hinter euch, und wenn du hilfe brauchst, kannst du gerne zu mir kommen!"  
Sherry nickte nun selbstsicher und lächelte Lorelai dankbar an. "Danke, du hast mir echt geholfen!"  
"Immer gerne Sherry, Chris weiß es noch nicht oder?"  
"Nein, noch nicht, aber jetzt kann ich es ihm ja sagen." Sagte sie und stand auch schon auf um sich zu verabschieden und dann zu Chris zu gehen und ihm die neuigkeit zu berichten.

Rory war auf dem Weg zu Lorelai und Tristan beschloss Einkaufen zu gehen. Ganz in seiner nähe war ein recht angetrunkener Dean. Es war erst 11 Uhr Vormittags, aber er hatte beschlossen seinen Frust im Alkohol zu ertränken. Er betrat wankend Taylor's Laden und sah sich um. Als hätte er geahnt das Tristan hier wäre ging er durch die Gänge und sah sich suchend um. Einige Gänge später wurde er fündig und wankte auf ihn zu.  
Er stellte sich hinter ihn und lallte etwas.  
"Heeey Tristan"  
Tristan drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des Ex-Freundes seiner Freundin. "Dean..." sagte er überrascht. Und ihm entgegen kam eine gewaltige Fahne. "uff wie viel hast du Getrunken?" fragte er Dean.  
"Was jeht dich das ann?"  
"Ich dachte ja nur..."  
"Hör damit auf, du..."  
"Bitte? Was hast du vor? Mich zu schlagen?" fragte er und sah ihn an. Und er konnte es sich vorstellen, er war sauer.  
Dean nickte und schwankte etwas. "Das sollte ich..." Tristan blickte ihn nur an und wartete. Er drehte sich gerade um, und wollte weitergehen als er eine Faust in seinem Gesicht wahr nahm.

Dean hatte zugeschlagen, und es war für ihn fast wie eine Erlösung gewesen. Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Tristan schwankte zurück und fiel auf seine vier Buchstaben. Er fasste sich in sein Gesicht und fühlte etwas Blut an seinen Fingern. Er sah zu Dean auf und blickte in sein Wutverzerrtes Gesicht. "Du hast zugeschlagen...hätte ich gar nicht erwartet!" sagte er etwas gewagt.  
Dean grinste etwas dümmlich und packte ihn dann am Kragen. "WOW! Ganz ruhig Dean!" sagte Tristan ihm und wurde lauter.  
Dean zog ihn hoch und drückte ihn gegen eine Wand voller Lebensmittel. "Hast du mit ihr geschlafen? Vor gestern Nacht, hast du da mit ihr geschlafen?" fragte er ihn und sah ihn böse an.  
"Dean..." versuchte Tristan einzulenken.  
"HAST DU MIT IHR GESCHLAFEN?" nun schrie er und drückte seine Hand fester gegen seinen Hals. Tristan blieb etwas die Luft weg und es fiel ihm schwer zu Atmen.  
"Sag es mir! HAST DU MIT IHR GESCHLAFEN?" Dean wurde immer Sauerer und haute noch einmal voll zu.  
"Reg...dich ab Dean..." brachte er heraus.  
"Verdammt! Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?"  
"Ja, ich habe mit ihr geschlafen!" sagte er nun, doch er ahnte das Dean's Wut dadurch vermutlich nur schlimmer werden würde.

Dean sah ihn an und haute nochmal zu. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen als Rory noch mit ihm Verlobt war. So weit war es gekommen, und alles nur wegen ihm. Er würde leiden müssen, ohja, das schwor Dean sich. Doch aufeinmal merkte er wie er von Tristan weggezogen wurde und jemand auf ihn einredete. Es war Luke. Tristan war wirklich froh ihn zusehen, als er merkte das er wieder ohne Probleme Atmen konnte und suchte dann nach einem Taschentuch für seine Blutende Nase. Er fand eines und drückte es gegen die schmerzende Nase.

"Danke Luke..." sagte er leise und sah sich im Laden um. Er war sich sicher das innerhalb einer Stunde vermutlich ganz Stars Hollow hiervon wissen würde...  
"Gerngeschehn. Geh in meinen Laden und lass dir von Cesar einen Eisbeutel geben, ich denke du wirst morgen ein schönes Veilchen haben..."  
Tristan nickte. "Okay...ja da freu ich mich schon drauf..." sagte er und lächelte gequält, doch er ließ es, denn seine Nase tat weh wenn er lächelte.  
"Ich komme bald nach, aber ich werde mich mal kurz mit Dean hier unterhalten..."  
Tristan nickte nur und ging zu Luke's und legte einen kühlen Eisbeutel auf sein Auge. Luke redete mit Dean, doch er musste feststellen das es nicht viel Sinn machte, und so ging er rüber zu Tristan.

"Er war woll sauer wegen Rory was?"  
"Ja, war er, und irgendwie kann ich es ihm ja auch nicht verübeln..."  
Luke nickte. "hm...du weißt das es hier sicher bald die Runde machen wird?"  
"Oh ja...hier kann es gar nicht anders sein, naja was solls..."  
"Wasch dir mal lieber das Gesicht, wenn Rory dich so sieht bekommt sie einen Herzinfarkt." Scherzte Luke rum. Tristan grinste so gut es ging und machte sich daran sein Gesicht vom Blut zu säubern.


	13. Kapitel 13: Es kann nur besser kommen

So hier das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch Also schreibt schön viele Reviews! 

**Avallyn Black** Danke Jep hat sie ne.

**Jule** Na ja, so leicht nimmt sie es aufjeden Fall nicht, aber das kommt noch.

**lizzio** Danke :)

**shannonboonefan** mh das mit der Hochzeitsplanung kommt erst später, aber ich hab das Kapitel heute schon geschriebn wo se damit anfangen. :)

* * *

13. Kapitel - Es kann nur besser kommen

Seit dem Vorfall mit Dean im Supermarkt war noch nicht mal eine ganze Stunde vergangen, trotzdem wusste ganz Stars Hollow darüber bescheid. Wie sollte es in dieser verrückten Stadt auch anders sein. Kaum hatte Mrs Patty etwas davon Wind bekommen hatte es so richtig die Runde gemacht, und es war auch bis zu Rory und zu Lorelai durchgedrungen. Die beiden hatten Marcia und den Kinderwagen gepackt und waren ins Luke's geflitzt.

Rory war Tristan sofort um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihn fast todgeknuddelt. "Oh man oh man Tristan.." sagte sie leise.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nichts dafür!" sagte er wie ein kleiner Engel.  
"Ich weiß, naja zumindest von dem was ich so gehört habe!"  
"Er war sauer, und wie sauer er war...und er hat ja auch voll zugeschlagen wie man sieht..." sagte er leicht säuerlich und deutete auf sein Auge, das nun schon relativ blau geworden war und auf seine Nase die schmerzte, aber zum Glück nicht gebrochen war.  
"Oh man...und das alles nur wegen mir..." sie fasste kurz an seine Nase und betrachtete sein Auge. "Uhh, er hat dich ja wirklich böse erwischt."  
"Mh Autsch, nicht anfassen! Du kannst wirklich nichts dafür Rory!" sagte er und streichelte über ihre Wange.  
"Sie ist doch nicht gebrochen? Oder etwa doch?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Nein, gebrochen ist sie nicht, sie tut weh, aber das wird schon wieder."  
"Oh gut...so kenn ich ihn gar nicht..." sagte sie nachdenklich.  
"Ich verstehe ja wieso er sauer ist...wenn man einen Schatz wie dich hat will man ihn nicht mehr hergeben..." sagte er und lächelte sie an.  
"Du bist auch ein Schatz...aber ich hoffe das er sich jetzt beruhigt hat...wirklich..."  
"Das wird er schon, hoffe ich, aber meine Nase hält nicht mehr, mehr aus..." sagte er lächelnd.

"Muss sie auch nicht." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft. Tristan erwiederte den Kuss sanft und dann kaum auch schon Lorelai ins Diner. Sie schob den Kinderwagen samt Marcia neben den Tisch an dem die beiden saßen und betrachtete Tristan kurz.  
"Uhh du siehst ja wirklich richtig böse aus!" sagte Lorelai zu Tristan.  
Tristan nickte und lächelte. "Danke, ich finde auch das ich so richtig toll aussehe..."  
"Da hat Dean ja wirklich heftig zugeschlagen..."  
"Ja, so würd ich das auch nennen..." sagte Tristan.  
"Das war ja sicherlich eine richtig schöne Schlägerei! Ach schade das ich nicht dabei war! Ach menno!" sagte Lorelai und schmollte nun leicht.  
"Das war keine Schlägerei. Ich habe ihn nicht geschlagen!" verteidigte sich Tristan.  
"Was? Ach, dann war es ja gar keine richtige Schlägerei..." sagte Rorys Mutter enttäuscht. Und ging dann zu ihrem Mann und Küsste ihn liebevoll.  
"Hey Schatz."  
"Hey Schätzchen. Kaffee?" fragte Luke.  
"Immer doch!" sagte sie und grinste breit.  
Luke schenkte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein und reichte sie ihr. Sie hatte die Tasse zur hälfte geleert als sich Marcia scheinbar vernachlässigt fühlte. Sie brüllte nun das ganze Diner zusammen. Lorelai stellte die Tasse ab und ging zu ihrer Tochter.  
"Ich komme ja schon Mäuschen! Mami kommt doch schon!"  
Sagte sie vor sich hin und eilte zum Kinderwagen um die kleine aus dem Wagen.  
"Ach? Und nun ist es wieder gut? Jaja, halt Mami nur auf Trapp..."  
Marcia lächelte vergnügt und spielte mit den Haaren ihrer Mami. Rory sah zu den beiden und grinste.  
"Sie ist wirklich eine Waschechte Gilmore..." sagte Rory zu ihrer Mutter.  
Diese nickte. "Ich weiß, und die richtigen Gilmore Gene werden erst später rauskommen!" sagte sie grinsend.  
Rory grinste vielsagend und sah zu Luke. "Ohja, ich weiß genau was du meinst!"  
Luke sah die Blicke der beiden Gilmores und murmelte grießgrämmig etwas von wegen Kaffee sei doch wirklich schädlich aber das es bei den beiden ja schon längst zu spät sei.

"Stimmt doch gar nicht Luke!" sagte Lorelai grinsend und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu.  
Die vier redeten noch eine ganze weile dann beschloss Rory etwas spazieren zu gehen. Tristan meinte das er im Moment lieber hier bleiben würde um sich den Eisbeutel so richtig schön ans Auge halten zu können.  
"Du bist doch nur faul." Sagte Rory und Küsste ihn zum Abschied.  
"Argh mist, jetzt hast du mich erwischt! Viel spaß."  
Dann ging Rory etwas durch Stars Hollow. Von allen Seiten her wurden ihr Blicke zugeworfen und sie wusste das ganz Stars Hollow von ihrer neuen Beziehung, und sicher auch wusste das sie nun mit Tristan Verlobt war. Für die Leute hier war das sicher komisch, denn bis vor kurzem war sie immerhin noch mit Dean zusammen und mit ihm Verlobt. Doch wieso sollte sie ihre wahren Gefühle wegen einer Stadt verstecken?

Das wäre nun wirklich albern befand Rory und maschierte weiter durch die Stadt. Ganz in ihrer nähe befand sich jemand den sie kannte. Sie wusste nicht das er hier war, aber er war sich seiner Sache absolut sicher.

Jess sah sich in der Stadt um, die er immer gehasst hatte, das einzige gute an ihr war Rory. Nichts und nichts anderes war hier gut, doch er hatte sich so bescheuert benommen und sie letztendlich verloren. Tja, selbstschuld. Aber er hatte noch einen Versuch. Einen noch.

Nun sah er sie schon von weitem, wie sie da Gedankenverloren und wunderschön wie Schneewitchen durch die Stadt ging, sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Viel zu bezaubernd. Er war einfach nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne wenn sie in seiner nähe war, sie wirkte wie ein Afrodisiakum das seinen Geist benebelte und ihn nicht mehr klar denken lassen wollte. Und so war es schon immer gewesen, und dennoch hatte er sie schlecht behandelt. Er konnte sich wirklich wie ein Arschloch verhalten, er war sicher auch gerade eins, er hatte eine Freundin, wenn Paris wüsste wo er war und was er vorhatte, er durfte sich gar nicht ausdenken was sie mit ihm Anstellen würde. Es wäre vermutlich schlimmer als die Hölle höchstpersönlich.

Rory bemerkte nicht das eine dunkelhaarige Gestalt immer näher zu ihr kam. Jess war nun keinen Meter mehr von ihr entfernt und legte ihr langsam eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sie erschrank und fuhr herum. "Ach du liebes bisschen!" schrie sie los. Dann blickte sie in die Augen von Jess und war wirklich überrascht.  
"Oh gott, Jess, musst du mich so erschrecken?" meinte Rory und tratt einen Schritt von ihm weg. Was wollte Jess hier? Er sah sie komisch an, zumindest fand Rory das, aber sie konnte sich genau so Irren. Sie hatte eben schon gemeint es sei Dean, aber es war Jess. Was aber nicht unbedingt besser sein musste...  
"Tut mir leid, das wollte ich wirklich nicht Rory." Sagte er und blickte sie genau an.  
"Was willst du von mir Jess?" fragte sie ihn direkt. Seine Blicke machten ihr schon fast Angst.  
"Nichts besonderes...ich will dir nur etwas sagen...mehr nicht." Sagte er leise.  
"Ach? Nur etwas sagen? Ja, dann raus damit Jess..."  
"Okay..." Jess sah sie genau und überlegte noch einmal kurz, dann tat er einfach wonach ihm war. Er senkte seinen Kopf zu dem ihrem herab und seine Lippen kamen den ihren langsam immer näher und näher. Ehe Rory realisieren konnte was Jess vorhatte spürte sie schon ein paar weiche Lippen, um genau zu sein die Lippen Jess auf den ihren. Sie erschrak. Oh gott, was tat Jess da nur? Sie stieß ihn auf der Stelle schroff von sich weg und sah ihn entgeistert an. Dann schrie sie auch schon los.  
"Jess! Bist du Irre! Was soll der mist? Oh mein gott! Ich glaub es ja einfach nicht!" schrie sie in rage und legte ihre Hände an ihre Hüfte.  
"Ich...ähm..Rory! ICH LIEBE DICH!"

Rory sah ihn nach diesen drei Worten entsetzt an und musste sie erstmal schlucken. Stop, was hatte Jess da gerade zu ihr gesagt, hatte sie die Worte ‚Ich liebe dich' gehört? Oh mein gott! Das hier wurde immer schlimmer!  
"Du...Du tust was?" fragte sie.  
"Ich liebe dich Rory! Verdammt ich liebe dich!"  
"Oh mein gott! Nein, das geht nicht!" sagte sie empört.  
"Ja, ja ich weiß ja Dean! Ist doch egal! Vergiss ihn doch einfach!" sagte Jess.  
"Nicht Dean! Tristan! Ich bin jetzt mit ihm zusammen, und verlobt! Bitte? Bist du jetzt total Irre geworden? Was ist bitteschön mit Paris?"  
"Tristan? Ach egal. Paris...ja ja Paris, die ist schon was für sich!"  
"Aber du bist mit ihr zusammen! Hallo? Sie ist meine Freundin, sie ist wirklich verrückt und durchgeknallt, aber wir sind befreunet ja!" Jess war ganz eindeutig verrückt geworden und wie!  
"Das heißt also nein oder wie?"  
"JA, allerdings! Und wie das NEIN heißt Jess! Du bist doch bescheuert! Du kannst hier nicht einfach ankommen und sagen das du mich lieben würdest! Du spinnst ja!" sagte sie nun wirklich lauthals und ging dann so schnell es nur möglich war weg und ließ Jess allein. Er sah ihr nur nach und wusste das es nun vorbei war, aber Paris war auch zu anstrengend für ihn und er würde endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen.

Rory war immer noch sehr wütend und ging ziemlich schnell durch die Stadt als sie aufeinmal Paris entdeckte. Paris? Fragte sie sich. Was machte die denn hier? Hatte sie etwa etwas von dem eben mitbekommen? Nein, oder?  
"Rory?" sagte Paris die nun neben ihr stand.  
"Paris...ja?" sagte Rory langsam.  
"Ich brauch deine ähm Hilfe!" sagte Paris atemlos.  
"Okay...ganz ruhig Paris! Was ist denn los? Du klingst ja so..untypisch für dich!"  
"Ja, ja so kann man das sagen! Aber ich würde einfach mal sagen das ich so untypisch klinge da ich bisher noch NIE schwanger war!" sagte Paris recht schnell und Rory sah entgeistert an.  
"schwanger? Hast du gerade gesagt das, dass du schwanger bist?" fragte Rory vorsichtshalber nach.  
"Ja! Ich bin schwanger! Schwanger! Rory! Ich bin schwanger!"  
"Schon gut Paris! Jetzt habe ich es geschnallt! Von...von Jess?"  
Paris nickte nur. "Ja, von Jess! Ich bin schwanger von Jess! Das ist doch verrückt oder Rory ist es das etwa nicht?"  
"Nun ja, doch es hat auf jeden Fall etwas davon..." sagte sie nun leise. Paris war schwanger und Jess..oh mein gott, die arme. Wenn Jess immer noch Jess war tat Paris ihr wirklich schrecklich leid. Jess und ein Kind, wäre schon eine komische Sache.  
"Ich weiß, oh gott...und in letzter Zeit läuft es zwischen uns irgendwie nicht wirklich toll! Und ich bin schwanger..." sagte Paris frustriert.  
"Hey...ganz ruhig. Komm her..." sagte sie leise und nahm Paris in den Arm. Paris dankte ihr diese Geste sehr und schluchzte sogar etwas.  
"Du schaffst das schon, und du kannst ja immer zu mir kommen Paris!" Teils sprach hier auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen, aber Paris war immerhin auch ihre Freundin!  
"Danke Rory...Danke...Wirklich für alles, aber das muss ich jetzt erstmal allein schaffen!" sagte sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung von Rory.  
"Okay Paris..du schaffst das schon!" Paris nickte und verabschiedete sich dann von Rory um zu Jess zu gehen und es ihm zu erzählen.

Paris war gerade zu Hause angekommen als Jess ihr auch schon entgegen kam. Er stand mit ein paar Koffern im Gang. Paris sah die Koffer und wunderte sich.  
"Hast du vor zu verreisen?" fragte sie ihn und hoffte wirklich das er das vorhatte.  
"Nein, nicht ganz...Paris..."  
"Jess...sag mir nicht das du mit mir Schluss machen willst!" sie schrie leicht.  
"Doch, genau das will ich damit sagen!" sagte er schroff und ohne Gefühl.  
Paris sah ihn entsetzt an und musste sich auf die Treppe setzten. "Aber...Aber Jess...das kannst du nicht machen!"  
"Doch ich kann wie du siehst!"  
"Jess! Ich bin schwanger!" sagte sie etwas leiser.  
Jess lachte los. "Du bist was? Schwanger? Na klar..."  
"Ich bin schwanger! Jess!"  
"Ach komm schon, den Trick kennt ja woll jede...aber er nützt nichts! Das kann ich dir gleich sagen! Verarschen kann ich mich auch allein Schätzchen!" und so verließ er das Haus und ließ eine in Tränen aufgelöste Paris zurück.

In Stars Hollow ging Rory gerade nach Hause als sie an ihrem alten Haus, nunja Deans Haus vorbei ging. Sie sah einen Umzugswagen. Zog Dean weg? Ja es schien fast so...Sie sah wie Dean aus dem Haus kam und in seinen Wagen stieg. Dean hatte sie scheinbar nicht gesehen. Als er weg war sah Rory ein ‚For Sale' Schild und sie war sich sicher das Dean weggezogen war...

Dean hatte Stars Hollow inzwischen verlassen. Er war aus der Stadt hinaus, aber seine Probleme waren noch nicht wirklich verschwunden. Er hatte sie eben vor dem Haus gesehen. Dean hatte sich extra nichts anmerken lassen, er hätte es nicht über sein Herz gebracht.


	14. Kapitel 14: Paris meets Stars Hollow

Hier Kapitel 14 für euch! Also ran ans Lesen und vergesst nicht zu Review'n. Ich weiß das Wetter ist schön, aber das bekommt ihr sicher hin.

**AvallynBlack **Na ja, so ein bisschen vielleicht. Jep Dean ist weg. Denk ich, mal sehn was meine Fantasie noch sagen wird _g _Also übertreibs mit der Party nicht.

**Jucy **Danke _freu _Ich hoffe du hast gesehn das es mehr Kapitel gibt, aber ich denke das haste schon :)

**shannonboonefan **Danke Na ja, wer weiß, vll. kommt Dean wieder. Und Paris überlebt das schon, würd ich mal sagen. Chaos kann ich dir versichern _hihi_ _zurückschmatz_

_

* * *

_  
14. Kapitel - Paris meets Stars Hollow

Rory war schon auf dem Weg zu dem Haus von Lorelai und Luke gewesen als ihr wieder einfiel das die beiden ja im Diner waren. Tristan war auch dort. Sollte sie ihm erzählen was Jess ihr gesagt hatte und vorallem das er sie geküsst hatte? Sie empfand schon lange nichts mehr für Jess, und es wäre das beste wenn sie es ihm erzählt, sonst könnte er auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

Also ging sie schnellen schrittes zum Diner und betrat es. Sie sah sich um und sah sofort ihre Mutter die ihr winkte als sie Rory sah. Tristan erblickte sie allerdings nicht, also ging sie zu Lorelai rüber.

"Na, wie war dein Spaziergang Rory?" fragte ihre Mutter.  
Rory überlegte kurz. "Uhm, ich würd sagen interessant...wirklich interessant...irgendwie..."  
Lorelai lachte. "Bitte? Erzähl mal! Was ist passiert?"  
Rory setzte sich auf den Hocker neben ihrer Mutter und seufzte leise. "Wo ist Tristan hin? Ist er noch hier?" fragte sie.  
"Der ist nach Hause, er wollte sich hinlegen, naja aber ist ihm ja nicht zu verübeln, Dean hat ihm ja ganz schön mitgespielt..."  
Rory nickte. "Achso...okay..." sagte sie nachdenklich.  
"Was ist los Rory? Du wolltest mir noch was erzählen Schatz...über deinen Spaziergang!"  
Sie nickte erneut. "Ja, aber das ist nicht so leicht...das war echt ein Filmreifer Spaziergang!"  
"Filmreif? Jetzt will ich es doch erstrecht wissen! Rory?"  
"Jess war hier..."  
"Jess? Der Jess? Lukes Nefe Jess?" fragte Lorelai. "Und was wollte er hier?"  
"Ja, der Jess! Ja, das ist ja das Problem an der Sache...weißt du er..."  
"Er?" fragte sie und sah Rory an als wäre sie die perfekte neue Telenovela.  
"...er hat mich geküsst und mir gesagt das er mich liebt!"  
"Er hat was? Wow..."  
"Ja das Wort trifft es genau! Das ist doch so verrückt!"  
"Also, er hat dich geküsst und was hast du gemacht?"  
Rory sah sie entsetzt an, was dachte Lorelai nur? "Oh, ich habe ihm die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt! Gott! Mum! Ich bin verlobt und ich liebe Tristan! Jess kann mir schon sehr lange gestohlen bleiben!" sagte sie energisch.  
"Brav Schatz...und wie hat er reagiert?"  
"nicht wirklich gut...er meinte doch ich solle Dean einfach vergessen und so was...und auch das Paris ihm egal ist...ich denke er hat sie schon verlassen, und jetzt kommt es noch besser!"  
"Oh wow! Noch besser? Wie denn?" fragte sie aufgeregt.  
"Rate wer nachher zu mir gekommen ist!"  
"Paris? Nein, oder?" fragte ihre Mutter ernst.  
"Oh doch! Und wie, aber jetzt kommt die Bombe ja erst! Pass auf..."  
Lorelai sagte kein Wort und sah sie nur gespannt an. "Paris...ist schwanger!"  
Lorelai viel bei dem Wort schwanger fast von ihrem Hocker und sah ihre Tochter entsetzt an. "Schwanger? Paris ist schwanger? Wirklich?"  
"Wirklich! Sie ist schwanger! Von Jess!"  
"Oh mein gott! Wusste er das vor dem ‚Oh-Rory-Ich-liebe-dich' auch schon?"  
"Ich denke nicht...aber Jess kann man ja leider viel zutrauen...gott! Paris ist schwanger! Schwanger!" sagte sie und ging erstmal hinter den Tresen da Luke gerade im Lager war. Sie schenkte sich und ihrer Mutter eine Tasse Kaffee ein und nahm sich noch einen Muffin.  
"Das ist echt unglaublich...pass auf das nicht irgendein Irrer her kommt und das verfilmen will!"  
"Haha! Ich finde das nicht witzig!" sagte Rory etwas schmatzend das sie gerade den Muffin aß.  
"Uhh! Und ich habe noch eine neuigkeit..." sagte sie nun etwas leiser.  
"Ja, und die wäre? Ist sie noch besser als das von eben?"  
"Nein, nicht wirklich...ich habe Dean gesehen..."  
"Oh-Oh...und?"  
"Er ist ausgezogen, weggezogen! Wegen mir!"  
Lorelai trank erstmal die halbe Tasse leer und sah Rory dann an. "Nunja...das überrascht mich ja nicht wirklich...bist du dir sicher das er ausgezogen ist?"  
"Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Ich habe das ‚For Sale' Schild auf dem Rasen gesehen...und es ist doch meine Schuld..."  
"Okay...'For Sale' ist eindeutig...und es ist nicht deine Schuld Schatz!"  
"Doch! Es ist meine Schuld! Verdammt! Wie hab ich ihm das nur antun können?" sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

Rory hatte Schuldgefühle Dean gegenüber, das wusste sie, und es fiel ihr nicht leicht es zuzugeben. Klar, sie liebte Tristan, aber Dean...Dean war ihre erste große Liebe gewesen, sie waren nach so vielen Strapazen letztendlich doch wieder zusammen gekommen und sie hatte die Zeit wirklich genossen, doch es war vorbei. Sie hätte nicht erwartet das Tristan noch einmal in ihr Leben tretten würde...und vorallem nicht auf so eine weiße. Doch es war eben so gekommen. Rory hätte sagen können das es ‚Schicksal' war, aber sie war keins von diesen Mädchen die aus allem gleich Schicksal oder ähnliches machten. Doch es war aufjeden Fall richtig das Dean es endlich erfahren hatte, auch wenn es auf eine dumme Art und Weiße sein musste, doch es wäre noch schlimmer gewesen ihn weiterhin zu belügen und heimlich mit Tristan zu schlafen.

Sie merkte wie Lorelai ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihre Mutter ihren Kopf etwas auf den ihren legte. "Du hast Schuldgefühle oder?"  
Rory nickte Stumm und kuschlte sich etwas an ihre Mutter. "Ja...und ist ja klar wieso oder?"  
"Ich kann es mir denken, aber Dean wird es überleben! Glaub mir!"  
"Ja..." sagte sie leise.

Aufeinmal wurde die Tür vom Diner aufgerissen und Taylor kam reingerannt. Er schien sich verstecken zu wollen oder so. Er hatte etwas von einem Hamster in einem Laufrad. Er ging weiter hinten in Lukes Laden in deckung und sah sich um. Lorelai und Rory sahen ihn verwirrt an und tauschten die Üblichen ‚Taylor-hat-sie-nicht-mehr-alle-Blicke' aus. Lorelai stand auf und ging zu dem verstörtem Taylor rüber.  
"Ähm...ähm Taylor?"  
"Oh Lorelai!" sagte er und richtete sich etwas auf um sich den Staub von seiner Strickjacke zu klopfen.  
"Alles okay? Sie sehen so...ähm verschreckt aus?" fragte Lorelai. Sie konnte sich das grinsen nicht verübeln. Hat er sich etwa im Spiegel gesehen? Kam Lorelai als nächstes in den Sinn.  
"Ja! Alles klar, aber Luke könnte hier wirklich mal Staub wischen! Sehen sie sich das mal an!" sagte er und zeigte ihr seine Strickjacke.  
"Taylor? Ist wirklich alles okay?"  
"Nein! Was glauben Sie denn! Ich habe grade so einer Irren ein paar freistehende Häuser in Stars Hollow gezeigt, und ich sage es Ihnen, die Person ist wirklich schrecklich!"  
Lorelai musste lachen. "Ach wirklich? Würden sie dann nicht perfekt zusammen passen?"  
"Lorelai! Nun hören sie mal! Passen sie auf was Sie sagen!" sagte Taylor mit kleinen Schlitzaugen.  
"Ja ja, schon okay Taylor, regen sie sich mal nicht so auf!" sagte Lorelai und sah aufeinmal wie Paris Luke's betratt. Taylor sah sie auch und versteckte sich panisch hinter Lorelai. Als Lorelai dies merkte ging ihr ein kleines Lichtlein auf.  
"Taylor? Was machen sie da? Verstecken sie sich etwa vor Paris?"  
Taylor sprach hinter ihrem Rücken sehr leise. "Sie kenn diese schreckliche Person? Tztzt, ja jetzt wird mir ja so einiges klar...!"  
"Was wollen sie denn jetzt damit sagen? Paris ist zwar eine klasse für sich, aber so schrecklich ist sie nun auch wieder nicht!"  
"Nichts Nichts!" sagte er und achtete sehr darauf das Paris ihn nicht sah.

Paris hatte inzwischen Rory gesehen und war zu ihr gegangen. "Rory!" sagte sie und lächelte. "Hey Paris..."  
"Jess hat sich von mir getrennt!" sagte sie schnell und in Paris-artiger weiße.  
"Oh gott, Paris..das tut mir wirklich leid!"  
"Ja, danke. Ach egal, wie auch immer Rory! Sag mal hast du hier vielleicht einen älteren Mann gesehen? Wo ist der Kerl denn nur?" fragte sie und sah sich suchend im Diner um.  
"Ähm...einen älteren Mann? Hat der auch einen Namen? Und weswegen eigentlich?" fragte sie Paris.  
"Ja, Taylor Doosie. Ich suche ein Haus! Hier in Stars Hollow!" sagte sie.  
"Ein Haus? DU willst hier herziehen? Wieso?"  
"Ja will ich...wenn ich hier ein Haus finde wäre das toll, aber falls ich keins finde..."  
Rory sah sie ernst an. "Was dann?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das Kind bekommen werde..."  
"Was hat Jess dazu gesagt? Du hast es ihm doch gesagt oder Paris?"  
"Ich habe es ihm gesagt! Und er meinte nur das er sich alleine verarschen kann...toll was?"  
"Oh gott...das ist typisch Jess...und er ist weg?"  
"Ja weg...hast du Taylor Doosie nun gesehen?"  
"Ja, der ist da vorne wo, ach ja, er versteckt sich hinter meiner Mutter, mir scheint du machst ihm Angst Paris." Sagte Rory grinsend.  
Paris sah zu Lorelai und nickte belanglos. "Er hat Angst? Oh, der Typ kam mir schon so oder so komisch vor..."  
"Willkommen in Stars Hollow Paris!"  
"Danke Rory…der hat hier doch nicht viel zu sagen oder?"  
"Doch hat er...viel sogar! Und er ist wirklich Irre..."  
"Oh man oh mann. Na gut, ich muss mal weiter, ich möchte mir die Häuser heute noch fertig ansehen!"  
"Viel spaß mit Taylor Paris!"  
"Danke..." und dann ging sie zu Lorelai hinüber und blickte ihr über die Schulter. "Hallo Lorelai, Hallo Taylor, da sind sie ja! Ich dachte schon ich hätte sie verloren! Los, ich möchte mir die Häuser fertig ansehen!"  
"Ja, ja immer mit der Ruhe Miss Gellar!" sagte er grissgrämmig und ging mit Paris aus dem Laden.  
Lorelai ging wieder zu Rory rüber und sah sie an. "Paris will nach Stars Hollow ziehen?"  
"Ja...das will sie..."  
"Mir tut Taylor ja grade fast leid...fast!" sagte Lorelai lachend.  
"Ich denke das schadet ihm jetzt nicht wirklich...aber ich kann Paris ja verstehen das sie irgendwo leben will wo sie wenn kennt...uns..."  
"Nur weil sie schwanger ist?"  
"Nein, weil sie schwanger ist und Jess sie einfach verlassen hat, aber das hatte ich ja gesagt das ich denke das er so was machen wird..."  
"Okay...oh mann, Jess hinterlässt aber auch nur traurige Frauen..."  
"Übertreib es mal nicht Mutter..." meinte Rory und sah Lorelai an.

Nachdem die beiden Gilmores noch eine weile geredet hatten ging Rory zu Tristan, der lag zu Hause auf der Couch und hielt sich einen Eisbeutel an sein Auge.  
"Hey Schatz." Sagte sie und ging zu ihm um ihn zu küssen.  
"Hey Rory" sagte Tristan.  
"Geht es dir besser?" frage sie besorgt.  
"Ja etwas besser...aber mein Auge wird erst noch so richtig schlimm." Sagte er und nahm den Eisbeutel kurz vom Auge weg. Rory verzog kurz das Gesicht und streichelte seine Wange.  
"Du armer."  
"Ich werde es überleben Rory, wirklich." Sagte er und streichelte über ihre Hand.  
"Tristan..." sagte sie ernst. Sie würde ihm jetzt die Sache mit Jess sagen.  
"Ja?"  
"Jess hat mich geküsst!"  
"Jess? Wer ist Jess? Er hat was?" sagte er sauer.  
"Reg dich nicht auf Tristan! Ich war irgendwann vor ganz ganz langer Zeit mal mit ihm zusammen! Ich meine den Jess, der mit Paris zusammen ist, naja eher war."  
"Er hat dich geküsst! Paris? Paris Freund hat dich geküsst!"  
"Tristan! Er bedeutet mir nichts mehr! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe nur dich! Hörst du das?"  
"Okay...ich weiß ja...Ich liebe dich doch auch!"  
"Willst du noch was verrücktes wissen? Es betrifft Paris, aber nicht weitersagen!"  
"Klar, was denn?"  
"Jess hat Paris geschwängert..."  
Tristan lachte los. "Er hat was? Paris ist schwanger?"  
Rory nickte. "Paris ist schwanger. Und sie sucht sich ein Haus in Stars Hollow." Tristans lachen verstarb auf der Stelle.  
"Sie...oh...man..."  
"Ja ich weiß das du denkst..." sagte sie lächelnd.  
Dann kuschelte sie sich an Tristan und genoß seine nähe.


	15. Kapitel 15: Luke, der große Held

Hier das neue Kapitel ;) Vergesst nicht zu Review'n! 

**Avallyn Black** Ich kenn den Unterschied. Aber kleine Fehler werden immer passieren..ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Aber danke das du es mir sagst.

**Rusty** Danke

**Lisa** Na ich kann schon machen _g_ Hier ist jetzt auch für dich das neue Kapitek, aber du musst ebenso warten wie die anderen :)

* * *

15. Kapitel - Luke, der große Held

Die Dinge in Stars Hollow nahmen langsam wieder ihren normalen Lauf, doch wer wusste schon wie lange das noch so sein würde?  
Lorelai war gerade aufgestanden um Marcia zu füttern als sie einen Anruf bekam. Es war Sookie. Sie hatte gerade Entbunden.  
"Das ist großartig Sookie!" sagte Lorelai erfreut und bereitete nebenher die Flasche für Marcia zu.  
"Ich weiß, und Jackson ist total ausgeflippt als er gesehen hat das es ein Mädchen ist! Er war ja so glücklich Lorelai!"  
"Das kann ich mir vorstellen! Tut mir übrigens Leid das ich diesmal nicht dabei war Sookie." Sagte sie enttäuscht. Obwohl es diesmal wieder eine Hausgeburt gewesen war, wäre sie gerne dabei gewesen.  
"Das macht wirklich nichts Lorelai! Du hast wirklich genug zu tun mit der kleinen!" sagte sie.  
"Okay gut, sag mal will Jackson sie jetzt etwa Colgate nennen?"  
"Oh nein! Das wird er ganz bestimmt nicht, das war schon beim ersten klar, aber da wusste ich ja des es so oder so keine Colgate werden könnte!"  
"Ja, da wusstest du es, aber jetzt ist es ja eine Colgate!" sagte Lorelai.  
"Ja, aber er wird unsere Tochter mit Sicherheit nicht Colgate nennen! Das werde ich mit allen Mitteln verhindern Lorelai!"  
"Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, Colgate...schrecklich. Stell dir mal vor wie es der kleinen in der Schule ergeht, ‚ähm hey du da, Zahnpaster, komm doch mal her' oder so, schrecklich!" sagte sie ernst.  
"Ja, das können wir ihr wirklich nicht antun, und ich denke ich weiß auch schon einen passenden Namen für sie."  
"Ja? Welchen?" fragte ihre Freundinn.  
"Jade!" sagte Sookie.  
"Jade, hört sich toll an! Klar, und du wirst Jackson schon von seinem Colgate abbringen Sookie."  
"Ja, aufjedenfall! Uh, ich muss aufhören. Bruce kommt gerade!"  
"Okay, Grüß Bruce von mir Sookie!"  
"Werde ich machen Lorelai...ich ruf dich bald an. Bis dann." Sagte sie und legte auch schon auf. Lorelai legte das Telefon weg und widmete sich nun endlich voll und ganz ihrer hungrigen Tochter.

Eine Stunde später waren Lorelai und Marcia fertig mit dem Frühstück und auch angezogen. Lorelai sah auf die Uhr. "Oh nein, wir sind jetzt schon zu spät. Das wird deiner Schwester gar nicht gefallen kleine Maus!" sagte sie zu ihrer kleinen Tochter und setzte sie in den Kinderwagen um sich mit enormer Verspätung auf den Weg zu Westons zu machen, wo sie mit Rory und Tristan eine Torte für die Hochzeit aussuchen sollte. Die beiden wollten langsam schon mal mit der Hochzeitsplanung anfangen, da sie nicht genau wussten wie viel Zeit es in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Lorelai traff 10 Minuten nachdem sie losgegangen war bei Westons ein und sah sich nach den beiden um. Sie sah ihre älteste Tochter und ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn an einem Tisch mit vielen kleinen Tellern sitzen. Dann ging sie mitsamt dem Kinderwagen zu den beiden.  
"Morgen, tut mir Leid, ich weiß ich bin mal wieder viel zu spät Schatz! Tut mir wirkllich Leid!" sagte sie schnell und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl.  
"Wir haben, na ja ich habe nichts anderes Erwartet und dir, nun ja eine Etwas andere Zeit gesagt Mutter..." sagte Rory.  
"Oh! Nein! Hast du nicht! Du hast mir eine zu frühe Uhrzeit gesagt?"  
"Ja habe ich."  
Lorelai sah sie entsetzt an. "Oh, schon wieder! Das hatten wir doch schon einmal, bei dieser Feier wo Paris ausgeflippt ist!" sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter und sah auch Tristan etwas böse an.  
"Ja, aber du fällst auch immer wieder drauf rein...ah lassen wir das mit der Feier mal..."

Nun hörte Tristan auf. "Was war bei der Feier denn? Paris ist ausgeflippt, da war sicher spaßig!"  
"Nichts! Gar nichts! Wie auch immer..." sagte Rory und wollte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema leiten.  
"Rory! Was war da? Das interessiert mich jetzt! Lorelai, was war bei der Feier?"  
"Frag das mal deine Verlobte." Sagte sie grinsend. Tristan nickte etwas enttäuscht und war sich leider sicher das er es dann nie erfahren würde.  
"Hm okay..." sagte er enttäuscht.  
"Habt ihr schon angefangen?" fragte Lorelai.  
"Nein, noch nicht! Die sind gerade erst gekommen." Sagte Rory und zeigte dann auf einen Teller.  
"Das ist ein Stück von einer Vanille-Mandel-Torte" sagte sie und schob jedem einen Teller zu.  
"Sieht auf jeden Fall schon mal sehr lecker aus!" meinte Lorelai und hatte auch schon das halbe Stück verdrückt.  
Tristan sah den beiden Frauen grinsend zu wie sie die Stücke verschlungen. "Ich staune wirklich immer wieder..." sagte er.  
Die beiden grinsten ihn nur an. 5 Stunden später und nach sicherlich 20 verschiedenen Torten hatten die drei eine Auswahl getroffen, es sollte die Vanille-Mandel-Torte werden. Lorelai streckte sich und sah die beiden an.  
"Wenn ich heute noch mal eine Torte sehe dreh ich dem jenigen den Hals um!" sagte sie.  
"Ja, ich stimme dir zu Mum..." sagte sie voll, was für die Gilmores nicht normal war.  
"Wir sind schwach geworden...also auf zu Luke, ich brauche dringed einen sehr guten Kaffee!" sagte Lorelai. Rory nickte und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu Luke's.

Auf dem Weg zu Luke hatten sie Paris getroffen, die Rory freudestrahlend berichtete das sie ein Haus gefunden, und gleich gekauft hatte. Sie brachte gerade ihre Sachen in das Haus, und außerdem Erzählte sie Rory das sie das Kind bekommen wird, auch wenn Jess weg ist. Aber das ihr das egal ist, und das die Beziehung mit Jess vermutlich mit oder ohne Kind nicht gut gegangen wäre.

Lorelai setzte sich bei Luke an einen Tisch und sah sich um. "Wo ist mein Kaffeedealer?" fragte sie. Rory und Tristan setzten sich zu ihr an den Tisch und Rory sah sich ebenfalls um. "Schau doch wo dein Ehemann ist!"  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, danke Rory!" sagte sie und stand auf und ging ihn suchen. "Luke? Luke? Wo bist du Luke? Huhu Lukeee?" schrie sie.  
Luke hörte seine liebste und ging zu ihr. "Hier bin ich doch Schatz!" sagte er und Küsste sie sanft. Lorelai erwiederte den Kuss sanft und sah ihn wie ein Engelchen an.  
"Du willst Kaffee nicht? Rory ist sicher auch da, also 2 Tassen." Sagte er ruhig. Sie nickte, küsste ihn noch mal und ging dann wieder an den Tisch zu Rory.  
"Unser Kaffee kommt gleich Schatz! Und habt ihr schon andere Dinge geplant außer der Torte?" frage Lorelai die beiden.  
"Na ja, das ist alles nicht so leich. Ich wusste wirklich nicht wie viel Arbeit das ist! Ich denke ohne den Hochzeitsplaner würden wir sicher erst in 10 Jahren heiraten können!" sagte Rory.  
"Es ist wirklich gut das wir ihn haben." Stimmte Tristan ihr zu und lächelte sie verliebt an.  
"Ihr habt einen Hochzeitsplaner? Wirklich? Toll!"  
Dann kam Luke mit 2 Tassen Kaffee zu den dreien und stellte sie ab. "So, hier ihr Kaffeejunkies, euer Kaffee!"  
"Danke Luke." Sagte Lorelai und lächelte ihn an. Dann tranken die beiden Gilmores einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee.  
"Ihr seid wirklich schrecklich..." sagte Luke und seufzte. "Aber was soll man gegen euch schon machen..."  
"Nichts! Gar nichts Schatz! Und wenn du es doch versuchen solltest würdest du scheitern!"  
"Ich stimme ihr voll und ganz zu!" sagte Rory und grinste.  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf und ging wieder hinter den Tresen. Dann flog die Ladentür auf und Chipsy stürmte herein. Sie schien ziemlich außer Atem zu sein und auch aufgeregt.  
"FEUER! FEUER! ES BRENNT!" rief sie und sah sich panisch um. Sie deutete aus dem Fenster und dann sahen sie alle wo es brannte. Aus dem Eisladen von Taylor kamen große schwarze Rauchwolken und man sah nichts mehr vom Laden.  
"Feuer?" fragte Luke und dann sah er wo es brannte. Er grief zum Telefon und rief schnell die Polizei an. Dann stürmten auch schon alle Leute nach draußen. Lorelai nahm die kleine Marcia schützend auf den Arm und verbarg ihr Gesicht sanft in ihrer Brust. Sie wollte nicht das der kleinen etwas zustoßen würde.  
Alle sahen sich aufgeregt schwatzend die Rauchwolken an und alles schien drunter und drüber zu gehen.  
Luke sah sich um und sah die Leute an. "Wo ist Taylor?"  
Keiner wusste es und Luke hatte einen Verdachte. Ach verdammt. Verdammter Taylor! Luke stand hier und rang mit sich, sollte er da jetzt reingehen und den nervenden Taylor retten oder einfach hier stehen bleiben? Ach verdammt! Er konnte doch nich hier stehen bleiben, wenn er doch fast sicher wusste das er da drinnen war und sterben würde. So fies war Luke wirklich nicht. Argh Verdammt Nochmal. Gut, Luke würde jetzt einfach vergessen das er Taylor hasste, aber er konnte doch nicht zusehen wie er da drinnen Starb!  
Also entschloss Luke sich dazu zu handeln. Er rieß sich von seinem Hemd einen streifen ab und machte ihn schnell etwas feucht, dann band er ihn sich um Mund und Nase. Er wollte sich absolut keine Rauchvergiftung zuziehen. Lorelai sah was er tat und nickte ihm zu, sie wusste das er richtig handelte. Luke könnte nicht mal Taylor da drinnen verrecken lassen.

Er lächelte ihr noch mal schnell zu dann bahnte er sich so gut es ging einen Weg ins innere des brennenden Eisladens. Luke sah kaum etwas und es war wirklich schrecklich warm und stickig da drinnen. Er musste sich beeilen und Taylor finden um so schnell wie möglich wieder wegzukommen. Zu lange und es würde tödlich sein, da war er sich sicher. Er versuchte hier etwas zu erkennen was nicht so leicht war. Luke hustete und dann brach aufeinmal ein brennender Balken von der Decke, und beinahe hätte er Luke getroffen, doch er reagierte schnell und wich ihm aus, doch er musste sich wirklich beeilen.

Draußen war ein aufprall zu hören und Lorelai schrie auf. Luke, Ihr Luke, Ihr Mann war da drinnen. Rory nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen so gut es ging. Tristan kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um Marcia, die sich bei ihm sehr wohl fühlte.

Im Eisladen wurde es immer wärmer und Luke würde nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Laden und glaubte dann eine verschwommene Person am Boden liegen zu sehen. Bingo! Das war Taylor. Luke beeilte sich und nahm den scheinbar leblosen Körper. _Uff, wiegt der viel_ Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er den Ausgang erreicht, gerade noch rechtzeitig, als er mit Taylor draußen war fiel ein brennender Balkon herab und versperrte die Tür. Eine Sekunde länger und sie würden festsitzen...Luke ließ Taylor draußen auf einer Wiese nieder und nahm das nun Rauchschwarze Tuch von seinem Mund und seiner Nase. Dann musste erst mal ausgiebig Husten und sah sich mit Tränenden Augen um. Hier draußen war es schon viel besser.

Dann lief eine Frau stürmisch auf ihn zu und fiel ihm weinend um den Hals. "Oh Luke...Luke du lebst! Du lebst!" sagte sie schluchzend und erdrückte ihn beinahe.  
Luke wurde von Lorelai überrascht und drückte sie. "Mir geht es so weit gut Lorelai." Sagte er und löste sich langsam von ihr. "Oh das ist gut! Wirklich!" sie küsste ihn stürmisch. Luke sah sich um. "Wo bleibt den der Krankenwagen? Der stirbt uns da noch vor der Nase weg! Und ich glaube ja nicht das ich das sage, immerhin ist er Taylor!" sagte Luke nervös. Dann erklangen auch schon die Sirenen und die Rettungshelfer kamen auf sie zu. Luke deutete auf Taylor und sie verstanden es. "Ich denke er hat eine Rauchvergiftung oder so was, er lag sicherlich einige Minuten da drinnen!" sagte er. In der Zwischenzeit war auch schon die Feuerwehr angekommen und versuchten den Brand unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Die Rettungshelfer hatten Luke ebenfalls kurz angesehen und waren dann mit Taylor ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Der Brand war inzwischen gelöscht und seit dem Ausbruch waren nun schon ca. 2 Stunden vergangen. Luke, Lorelai, Tristan und Rory saßen im Diner aus unterhielten sich über den Brand. Luke war nun zum ‚großen Helden" geworden und jeder in Stars Hollow wusste das er Taylor das Leben gerettet hatte.  
"Das wird Taylor ziemlich stinken wenn er erfährt das du ihm das Leben gerettet hast Luke..." sagte Lorelai und hielt immer noch seine Hand.  
"Ja, aber das ist mir egal. Ich hätte doch nicht einfach zu sehen können!" sagte er ernst und energisch.  
"Es war ja auch absolut richtig was du getan hast Luke. Hm, aber was meint ihr. Wurde das Feuer gelegt? Und wenn ja, von wem?" fragte Lorelai.  
Die vier sahen sich an und keiner wusste eine Antwort darauf.


	16. Kapitel 16: Did he?

Hier ist nun das neue Kapitel. Aber ich finde es schade das ich für das letzte nur ein Review bekommen habe _schnief _Ich hoffe das sich das bei dem hier bessern wird ;)

**Avallyn Black **Danke fürs Review. Na ja man kann es als Logik Fehler sehn ja. Aber ich meine er lächelt hald, aber es heißt ja nicht gleich das sie es sieht. Aber du hast natürlich irgendwie recht.

* * *

16. Kapitel - Did he?

Seit dem Brand waren schon einige Tage vergangen. Taylor sollte heute wieder aus dem Krankenhaus rauskommen, er hatte das alles bis auf eine Rauchvergiftung gut überstanden. Und vielleicht würde die Rauchvergiftung ihn ja verändern, aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich.

Luke war gerade im Laden beschäftigt als ein Taxi vor Lukes anhielt, und Taylor ausstieg. Er sah unschlüssig zum Laden, und für ein paar Sekunden schien es als wolle er wieder in das Taxi steigen und wegfahren. Doch das tat er nicht. Er ging hinein.

Luke hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und Taylor ging auf ihn zu. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, er hatte gehört das er es Luke zu verdanken hatte, das er überhaupt noch lebte. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie er es machen sollte, doch wenn Luke nicht so selbstlos gewesen wäre, würde er jetzt die Radischen von oben zählen. Dem war er sich klar.  
Er räusperte sich. "Morgen Luke."  
Dieser sah auf und drehte sich um. "Taylor!" sagte er Überrascht.  
"Es geht dir wieder gut?" fragte er und sah ihn an.  
"Ja ja, mir geht es wieder gut soweit...Luke...ich wollte..."  
"Du wolltest?" fragte er und wartete gespannt. War das gerade der Versuch sich zu entschuldigen? Wenn ja hatte es wirklich etwas witziges, aber er versuchte es, immerhin!  
"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, ohne dich..."  
"Ohne mich wärst du tot ja." Sagte er gelassen.  
"Ja, das meinte ich damit. Und ich, Luke..."  
"Ja?"  
"Danke für alles! Danke Luke!"  
"Gerngeschehn Taylor...aber ich hab das nicht für dich getan, ich hätte das für jeden getan, weil es einfach keiner verdient auf solch eine Art und Weiße zu sterben!"  
"Ja gut..."  
"Ja, sag mal hat die Polizei schon irgendeinen Verdacht wer den Laden angezündet hat? Oder war es ein Kurzschluss?"  
"Sie ermitteln noch, aber sie haben schon einen Verdacht. Tja, und jetzt rate mal was sie am Tatort gefunden haben?"  
"Nein, was denn?"  
"Eine Brieftasche...die von Jess!"  
"Eine Brieftasche von Jess? Wirklich? Sicher?"  
"Ja, allerdings sicher!"  
"Oh man, aber das muss ja nicht heißen das er den Laden angezündet hat...wieso sollte er so was dummes machen?"  
"Seh ich aus als würde ich wie er denken?" fragte Taylor gereizt.  
"Nein nicht wirklich..."  
"Gut, ich werde jetzt in mein Haus gehen und mich ausruhen!" Und schon war er weg. Luke sah ihm verwirrt nach und fragte sich ob Jess so was machen würde.

Tristan und Rory hetzten gerade durch die Stadt. Rory blieb stehen und sah ihn an.  
"Wieso ist das alles so streßig?"  
"Kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich bin sicher es wird noch weniger Streßig werden."  
"Wir sollen jetzt zur Schneiderin, und 20 Minuten später sollen wir zum Pfarrer? Soll das ein Witz sein?"  
"Ich wünschte es. Wir schaffen das schon!" Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft. Rory erwiederte seinen Kuss und sah ihn an.  
"Ich liebe dich, und wir schaffen das. Aber der Hochzeitsplaner scheint zu denken wir können uns von A nach B beamen..."  
"Ich liebe dich auch, na klar, das sollten wir dann noch klarstellen. Dann wird das alles sicher leichter."

"Wir machen das jetzt so, ich gehe zur Schneiderin, ich meine du darfst das Kleid eh nicht sehen, und du gehst schon mal zum Pfarrer!"  
"Okay, das ist eine Idee!"  
"Ich komme dann vorbei sobald ich da fertig bin." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Rory machte sich auf den Weg zur Schneiderin. Sie hatte ihre Masse und das Brautkleid sollte nun nur noch den letzten Schlief bekommen. Sie betrat den Laden und sah sich um.  
"Hallo? Jemand da?"  
Eine ältere Frau kaum hinter einem Vorhang hervor und sah sie an. "Ah, sie sind sicher Rory Gilmore nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, die bin ich, ich bin wegen der Anprobe hier." Sie nickte nur. "Ja, kommen Sie mit, dann zeig ich Ihnen ihr Kleid, und ich sage Ihnen, es ist ein Meisterwerk geworden!" Schon war sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden und Rory folgte ihr schnell.  
"Wirklich? Na das wäre wirklich wunderbar!"  
"Ja, absolut." Sie suchte das Kleid raus und hielt es Rory hin. "So, das ist es."  
"Oh mein Gott...es ist einfach...wow" Rory sah das Kleid mit großen Augen an und es verschlug ihr die Sprache. Es war einfach ein Traum in weiß.  
"Also habe ich nicht zu viel versprochen." Sagte die Frau glücklich.  
Rory nickte. "Ja, moment." Sie nahm ihr Handy heraus und klingelte bei ihrer Mutter an. "Mum!"  
"Rory! Schatz! Alles okay?"  
"Ja, sicher alles okay..."  
"Du klingst so abwesend!"  
"Ich bin grade bei der Schneiderin und bewundere mein Kleid!"  
"Uhh dein Kleid! Und? Und!"  
"Es ist einfach Traumhaft, es ist Fabelhaft, es ist - mir fehlen die Worte Mum!"  
"Das hört sich wirklich wunderbar an! Warte! Ich komme vorbei! Bin gleich da!" Schon hatte ihre Mutter aufgelegt und war auf dem Weg zum Auto.  
"Ähm okay..." Sie steckte das Handy weg und wandte sich an die ältere Dame. "So, nun kanns los gehen." Sagte sie lächelnd.  
"Wunderbar, dann sollten sie erstmal hineinschlüpfen!" Und das tat Rory. Anschließend bewunderte sie sich erstmal in dem Kleid und war nun erst recht erstaunt. "Oh mein Gott, das ist ja..." Doch ihr fiel nichts ein.  
Janet, so hieß die Frau wie Rory nun erfahren hatte, werkelte an ihr rum und betrachtete noch einmal alles. "Ist praktisch gesehen perfekt, und wir müssen nicht viel dran ändern." Dann wurde die Tür vorne zugeschlagen und Lorelai stürtzte rein. "Oh Rory!" sagte sie und betrachtete ihre Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen. Janet sah Lorelai verwirrt an und sah zu Rory.  
"Schon okay, sie ist meine Mum..."  
"Okay, und es gefällt ihr würde ich sagen."  
"Gefallen ist kein Ausdruck dafür! Du siehst wirklich perfekt aus Schatz. Tristan wird aufpassen müssen das er sich nicht an der verbrennt!"  
"Ja, ich hoffe das es ihm gefallen wird."  
"Das wird es Liebling! Wenn nicht ist er der Falsche."  
"Mum..."  
"Ja okay...du hast natürlich Recht!"  
Dann klingelte Lorelais Handy und sie ging ran. "Ja?"  
"Oh Lorelai! Ich brauche ihre Hilfe!" sagte Michel leicht panisch.  
"Michel! Was ist los? Das Hotel brennt doch nicht oder? Sagen sie nicht das es brennt!"  
"Nein! Nein! Um Himmels Willen! Nein! Überhaupt nicht, es brennt nicht, aber Sookie brennt würd ich sagen."  
"Sookie brennt? Michel!"  
"Also nicht wörtlich! Sozusagen! Sie will unbedingt Arbeiten, und ich kann sie einfach nicht beruhigen! Sie meint das sie es nicht Aushält ohne ihre Arbeit."  
"Sie will Arbeiten? Aber die Geburt ist doch noch gar nicht lange her! Haben sie ihr das gesagt?"  
"Natürlich Lorelai! Was denken sie von mir? Sie lässt sich nicht davon abbringen! Sie hat schon ihre Vertretung zur Verzweiflung gebracht! Bei unserem Glück ist er nicht mehr lange ihre Vertretung!"  
"Ich bin schon unterwegs Michel! Lassen sie, sie jetzt einfach Kochen! Ich bin in 20 Minuten da!" Dann legte sie auf und sah ihre Tochter traurig an.  
"Schon okay Mum, nun geh schon und bring Sookie zur Vernunft, nicht das sie vor Anstrengung noch im Krankenhaus landet!"  
"Okay, du siehst wirklich Traumhaft aus Schatz!" Lorelai drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und fuhr dann zum Hotel.

Dort angekommen sah sie Michel schon auf sich zukommen. Er gestickulierte wild mit den Händen und schien fast den Tränen nahe. "Lorelai! Lorelai! Da sind sie ja endlich!"  
Lorelai nickte und sah ihn an. "Ich bin doch schon da Michel! Gott, sie sehen ja schrecklich aus! Sookie ist in der Küche?"  
Er nickte. "Ja, wo sonst..." Dann rannte Lorelai auch schon in die Küche.  
Sookie stand am Herd und kochte etwas, es roch wunderbar, aber Sookie sah nicht wirklich so aus als ginge es ihr gut. "Sookie!" sagte Lorelai.  
Diese drehte sich um. "Oh Lorelai! Schön dich zu sehen."  
"Was machst du da Sookie?"  
"Ich koche! Aber das siehst du ja!"  
"Ja, leider! Sookie! Die Geburt ist doch noch nicht mal eine Woche her! Du kannst noch nicht wieder Arbeiten!"  
"Ich kann wie du siehst!"  
"Du überanstrengst dich doch! Und du siehst nicht gut aus, du bist blaß. Geht es dir wirklich gut?"  
"Ja, natürlich! Es geht mir-" _Krach_ Sookie war zusammengeklappt.  
"Sookie! Michel! Rufen sie einen Krankenwagen! Schnell!" Lorelai rannte zu ihrer Freundin und strich ihr über die Stirn. "Sookie! Wach auf! Sookie!" Sie nahm einen nassen Lappen und legte ihn nur auf die Stirn.  
Sookie wachte langsam wieder auf und sah Lorelai an. "Ach Süße, was machst du nur für Sachen?" fragte sie besorgt.  
"Tut mir Leid Lorelai, ich wollte doch einfach nur Kochen...mehr nicht..." sagte sie schwach.  
"Sssschhht. Rede nicht so viel, du bist Schwach. Ich weiß ja das du Kochen willst, aber wenn du dich vorher umbringst wirst du es nicht mehr so schnell tun!" Sookie nickte und langsam wurde ihr bewusst das es falsch war. "Du hast ja recht."  
"In ein paar Wochen ist dieser Herd wieder der deine...bis dahin wirst du es aushalten müssen."  
10 Minuten später traf der Krankenwagen ein und Sookie wurde ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Dort wurde sie untersucht, ihr fehlte nichts. Sie hatte sich einfach nur überanstrengt. Doch die Ärtzte verordneten ihr Strengste Bettruhe.

Lorelai hatte alles übrige mit Michel geklärt und hatte sich dann auf den Weg zu Luke gemacht, sie hatte ihm vorhin Marcia ohne irgendeine Erklärung in die Hand gedrückt und war zu Rory gefahren.  
"Luke?" sie betrat das Diner und sah sich um. Er kam hervor und sah sie an.  
"Na Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon du bist für immer weg, so wie du Abgedampft bist!" sagte er lächelnd.  
"Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor. Wo ist mein kleiner Liebling?"  
"Marica schläft bei Ceasar in der Küche. Und wo bist du so schnell hin?"  
"Gut. Rory hat ihr Brautkleid anprobiert, und ich musste unbedingt hin Luke!"  
"Okay, das verstehe ich. Und? Wie sieht sie aus?"  
"Traumhaft! Einfach absolut super! Tristan werden die Augen rausfallen!" sagte Lorelai grinsend.  
"Wunderbar. Taylor war hier..."  
"Und?"  
"Er hat sich bedankt! Und..."  
"Bedankt? Wirklich? Und?"  
"Ja wirklich. Er hat gesagt das die Polizei die Brieftasche von Jess am Tatort gefunden hatt..." fügte er weniger stolz hinzu.  
"Wie bitte? Oh nein..."  
"Doch, leider haben sie das..."  
"Denkst du das Jess?" fragte sie vorsichtig und sah ihren Mann genau an.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich. Jess hat schon viel dummes gemacht, aber ob er den Laden angezündet hat..."  
"Ich verstehe dich...wenn ja, wieso sollte er das tun?" Lorelai fiel gerade wieder ein das Paris ja von ihm schwanger war. Aber Luke wusste es nicht.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...seit wann wohnt Paris in Stars Hollow?"  
"Noch nicht lange, und da ist noch etwas. Es betrifft Paris und Jess."  
"Was denn? Das die beiden Zusammen sind weiß ich doch!"  
"Sie sind nicht mehr zusammen...aber..."  
"Nicht mehr? Aber? Lorelai, was weiß ich noch nicht?"  
"Paris ist schwanger..."  
"Von Jess...ach du.." Luke starrte sie entsetzt an und konnte nicht glauben was er da gehört hatte.  
"Ja, er hat sie verlassen...er hat Rory gesagt das er sie noch liebt..."  
"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Lorelai!"  
"Tut mir Leid Schatz" Lorelai küsste ihn liebevoll und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Rory war inzwischen beim Pfarrer eingetrofen. Tristan sah sie an. "Und? Alles gut?"  
"Ja, mehr als als das! Das Kleid ist traumhaft! Aber du wirst es erst am Tag unserer Hochzeit sehen!"  
"Ja, was anderes hätte mich auch gewundert." Sagte er lächelnd und nahm seine Verlobte in den Arm.

Jess war gerade in einem kleinen Motel in der Nähe von Stars Hollow eingetroffen und hatte sich ein Zimmer genommen. Seiner Meinung nach sah es zwar eher nach einem Rattenloch aus, aber es würde für diese Nacht reichen. Er war für den Brand verantwortlich, und Jess wusste nicht mehr wirklich warum er das getan hatte. War es einfach nur weil dieser schreckliche Mensch ihm so auf den Geist ging, oder war er einfach nur noch bescheuert? Taylor war fast gestorben...und dann vermisste er auch noch seine Brieftasche. Es war ihm eben erst aufgefallen, aber er hatte eine böse Vermutung wo er sie gelassen haben könnte, hoffentlich hatten die Flammen sie auch wirklich vernichtet...

Paris saß in ihrem neuen Wohnzimmer und hatte es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Sie hatte sich in eine dicke Wolldecke eingewickelt und betrachtete das Ultraschallbild das ihr ungeborenes Kind zeigte. Langsam strich sie mit einem Finger darüber und sah wehmütig in die Flammen.


	17. Kapitel 17: Bitter sweet symphony

Erstmal möchte ich mich Entschuldigen das dass neue Kapitel erst jetzt on geht. Nochmal sorry. Ich hoffe ihr habt es überlebt, es geht mir auch gut, mir ist nichts passiert. Aber ich werde ab jetzt eine kleine Reviewgrenze setzen. 5 Reviews oder es geht nicht weiter! Okay, es sind jetzt auch erst 4, aber da ich euch eh schon so lange hab warten lassen, und da das Wetter grade gut ist und meine Laune auch, bitte sehr.

**RoryFan-Eliza **Dankeschön. Ja vermutlich hast du recht Aber ich kann eben etwas ungeduldig sein _g _wirkt sich sicher drauf aus.

**Avallyn Black **Das mit Sookie war nur so kleine Einlage. Dachte sowas wäre ganz lustig, und immerhin kann Sookie ja ohne ihre Küche nicht leben

**shannonboonefan **Ja das selbe wie bei der Reviewantwort über dir - Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel

**Gucci Girl **Danke. Hier das neue Kapitel Viel spaß beim Lesen.

Ich kann euch leider nicht genau sagen wann es weiter gehn wird. Muss erst noch weiter schreiben, hab zwar noch Ferien, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht ob ich dazu komme. Seid mir bitte nicht böse wenn es etwas länger dauert.

* * *

17. Kapitel - Bitter sweet symphony

Lorelai hatte sich gerade auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht, um Sookie zu besuchen. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat fand sie es jedoch leer vor. Sie hatte sich schon das schlimmste vorgestellt, aber dann hatte sie von einer Schwester erfahren, dass Sookie schon entlassen worden war, da ihr Zustand wieder hervorragend war, und das nichts dagegen gesprochen hätte. Also stieg sie in ihr Auto und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sookies Haus. Dort angekommen, klingelte sie und wartete bis die Tür von Sookie aufgemacht wurde.  
"Lorelai!" sagte Sookie erfreut und lächelte.  
"Hey Sookie. Ich wollte dich gerade im Krankenhaus besuchen, aber du warst nicht da."  
"Die haben mich schon entlassen."  
"Hab ich gehört, und es geht dir wirklich wieder gut Sookie?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
"Ja, mir geht es super! Mir ging es nie besser! Wirklich!"  
"Aber du weißt doch, dass du noch nicht Arbeiten wirst, das werde ich noch nicht zulassen!"  
"Ja, habe ich mir gedacht...wie lange noch?"  
"Ich denke weitere 3 Wochen ohne Arbeit hältst du noch aus oder? Und denk doch an deine Kinder."  
"3 Wochen? Uff, na okay..." sagte sie geschockt.  
"Du bekommst das schon hin, und du kannst dir ja neue Rezepte ausdenken!"  
"Ja das ist gut...werde ich machen."  
"So, ich muss dann los, bevor Michele mich anruft und zu weinen anfängt."  
"Okay, grüß ihn von mir!"  
"Werde ich machen." Die beiden umarmten sich und verabschiedten sich, dann machte Lorelai sich auf den Weg ins Hotel.

Jess war gerade aufgemacht und sah sich in dem schäbigen Zimmer um. Unter normalen Umständen würde er nie hier wohnen wollen. Doch irgendwie brachte er es nicht fertig Stars Hollow zu verlassen, er wusste selbst nicht einmal genau wieso dem so war. Aber er konnte es nicht. Lag es an Taylor? Hatte er wegen ihm Schuldgefühle weil er fast drauf gegangen war, oder war es gar wegen Paris? Nein, zu verrückt, er hatte erst erfahren das sie jetzt hier wohnte. War es wegen Rory? Jess stand auf und zog sich an.

In der Zwischenzeit wachte auch Paris in ihrem Haus auf und sah sich um. Sie lag in ihrem großen Himmelbett und hätte eigentlich glücklich sein sollen. Doch sie war es nicht. Sie war schwanger und war von dem Vater des Kindes verlassen worden. Welche Frau wünschte sich das nicht? Sie hatte sich damals am Anfang ihrer Beziehung mit Jess schon gefragt ob diese Richtig war und ob sie eine Zukunft haben sollte. Aber sie war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt...  
Doch da war noch Michael. Michael war ihr Gärtner - und ihr Geliebter. Noch nicht lange, aber doch ihr Geliebter. Er war so ganz anders als Jess. Er studierte Geschichte und verdiente sich mit kleinen Jobs seinen Lebensunterhalt. Paris hatte seit einer Woche etwas mit ihm. Sie genoß es zwar, doch es war einfach anders. Es war keine Liebe dabei, es war einfach Sex.

Nach einigen Minuten stand Paris auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Sie schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, und dann hörte sie wie es klingelte. Paris ging zur Tür, schaute kurz in den Spion und öffnete dann die Tür.  
"Micheal." Sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
"Guten Morgen Paris." Sagte Michael und lächelte sie mit diesen einem Blick an. Diesem Blick konnte sie nicht wirklich wiederstehen.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie und sah ihn an. Sie wusste jedoch womit es änden würde. Im Bett.  
"Ich denke das weißt du..." sagte er charmant lächelnd und holte eine purpurfarbene Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Für die schönste Frau hier im Haus." Und gab ihr dann die Rose.  
Paris nahm sie entgegen und lächelte dankbar. "Michael...die ist wunderschön!"  
"Sie passt zu dir Paris." Sagte er und began damit ihren Hals sanft zu küssen.  
"hm ja.." sagte sie schwach und schloss die Augen, Sekunden später legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Michael wanderte vom ihrem Hals langsam und quälend nach oben und küsste sie dann leidenschaftlich. Paris erwiederte seinen Kuss mit einer intensität die sie vor ihm nie gekannt hatte, und er hob sie langsam an und trug sie wieder nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sie sanft auf dem Bett fallen und sah sie einige Sekunden lang bewundernd an. Dann fuhr er fort und zog ihren Morgenmantel auf. Er beugte sich über sie, und küsste sie. Seine Hände wanderten weiter unten über ihren Bauch und strichen denn Morgenmantel immer weiter von ihr ab. Paris öffnete den Mund und ihr entkam ein leiser seufzer, dann wanderten ihre Hände zu seinem Shirt und öffneten die Knöpfe und zogen es ihm dann unsanft aus. Michael hatte Paris in der Zwischenzeit auch von ihrem Nachthemd befreit und er küsste sie überall wo es ging. Paris krallte sich in ihrem Kopfkissen fest und wand sich leicht unter ihm. Sie genoß seine küsse und war ihm regelrecht verfallen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist vollkommen..." raunte er ihr ins Ohr und fuhr dann mit seiner Haupttätigkeit fort.

Vor Paris Haus kam derweil ein Silverner Mustang an und hielt vor dem Rosenbett an. Eine ältere Frau stieg aus dem Wagen aus und sah sich um. So wohnte Paris also. Sie würde sich das Haus jedoch noch einmal genauer ansehen müssen. Also ging sie zur Haustür und krammte vor ihr in ihrer Tasche. Sie holte einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel hervor und schloss die Tür auf. Sie betrat das Haus und musterte sein Inneres ebenso sorgsam wie sie es draußen getan hatte. Als sie die Küche betrat fiel ihr auf das die Kaffeemaschine lief, sie sah jedoch niemanden hier. Aufeinmal hörte sie von oben eigenartige Geräusche und ein rumpeln. _Was zum...ist das?_ fragte sie sich und ging zur Treppe. Sie stieg sie langsam empor und jede Treppe wurden die Geräusche lauter. War es ein Stöhnen? Ja, so hörte es sich an. Rachel Gellar ging auf die Tür zu von der die Geräusche kommen zu schienen und öffnete sie langsam. Was sie dort sah verschlug ihr die Sprache. Nach ein paar Schrecksekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und sie wurde sauer.  
"Oh mein Gott!" sagte sie laut und die beiden Personen die sich eben noch geliebt hatten fuhren wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander.  
Paris kramte nach ihrem Betttuch und hülte sich panisch darin und sah die Person an die sie eben gestört hatte. Michael nahm eines der Kissen und bedeckte sein bestes Stück damit.  
Er sah die ältere Frau an und wollte schon etwas sagen. Aber Paris kam ihm zuvor.  
"Mutter?" sagte sie entsetzt und sah sie entgeistert an.  
"Mutter?" sagte Micheal und sah Paris an und anschließend wanderte sein Blick wieder zu der Frau.  
"Ja, ich bin ihre Mutter! Paris! Was machst du da?" sagte sie sauer und blickte zu ihrer Tochter.  
"Nach was sah es den aus Mutter?" Michael fühlte sich etwas fehl am Platz und stand langsam auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. "Ähm ich denke ich geh mal...ähm bye Paris.." sagte er kurz und verschwand dann aus der Schlafzimmertür. Paris blickte ihm nach und sah dann wieder zu ihrer Mutter.  
"Ich glaub einfach nicht das du mit ihm geschlafen hast Paris! War das der, der ich denke der er war?"  
"Gott ja, ich habe mit ihm geschlafen, und ja, er ist mein Gärtner! Aber er macht das ja nur um Geld zu verdienen!"  
"Ich dachte du bist mit diesem, ähm Brad oder wie er heißt zusammen?"  
"Jess, und nein wir sind nicht mehr zusammen!" Paris schrie nun und zog sich sauer wieder ihren Morgenmantel an.  
"Seid ihr nicht mehr? Hm...soll ich dich an deine Worte erinnern?"  
"Nein Mutter! Wir sind eben nicht mehr zusammen! Gott, lässt du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe!" schrie sie aufgebracht.  
"Führ dich nicht so auf Paris!" sagte sie und aufeinmal fiel ihr Blick auf etwas anderes im Zimmer. Sie ging darauf zu und nahm das Ultraschallbild in die Hand. Sie betrachtete es kurz dann sah sie zu ihrer Tochter.  
"Bist du schwanger Paris?" fragte sie ernst.  
"Ja, verdammt nochmal! Ich bin schwanger!"  
"Und wann hättest du gedacht mir das zu sagen?"  
"Gar nicht Mutter!"  
"Ist es von diesem Jess?"  
"Ja, es ist von Jess!"  
"Gut, wenn dem so ist, kann ich ja auch wieder gehen!"  
"Ja, ciao Mutter!" Dann ging Rachel schnellen Schrittes nach draußen und fuhr von dem Anwesen ihrer Tochter.  
Paris zog sich schnell etwas an und ging dann nach unten in den Garten. Sie entdeckte Michael sofort und ging auf ihn zu. "Tut mir leid..."  
"Ach, ist ja nicht deine Schuld..."  
"Gut." Sagte sie lächelnd und dann fielen sie augenblicklich wieder übereinander her. Sie waren so im Rausch, dass keiner der beiden bemerkte das Jess auf sie zu kam.  
Als dieser sah wie der Gärtner Paris vernaschte konnte er es nicht glauben. Er stand vor den beiden und räusperte sich laut. Die beiden ließen voneiander los und sahen ihn an. "Schon wieder..." meinte Micheal leise und sah Paris an.  
"Jess!" sagte Paris sauer und sah ihn an.  
"Was willst du hier? Ich dachte du willst mich nicht mehr!" sagte erboßt und sah ihn wütend an.  
"Ich weiß nicht...ich denke ich will einfach noch mal mit dir reden...und wenn es stimmt das du schwanger bist..." fing er an. Nun verschlug es Michael die Sprache. "Du bist schwanger Paris?" fragte er und sah ihr in die Augen. Paris sah ihn nicht an und nickte. "Ja..." Micheal sah kurz zu Jess und ging dann.  
"Das hast du ja toll gemacht Jess! Wirklich!"  
"Ich wollte doch nur mit dir reden!" Paris wollte ihn gerade weiter angiften als sie Polizeisirenen hörte und diese kamen immer näher. Sie fuhren zu Paris Haus und hielten in ihrem Hof an. "Oh mein Gott..." kam es von Paris.  
Dann stiegen ein paar Polizisten aus und kamen auf die beiden zu. Ein Polizist kam auf Jess zu und legte ihm Handschellen um. "Was zum?" fragte Paris und sah dem Geschehen sprachlos zu.  
"Jess Mariano, wir verhaften sie wegen Brandstiftung und versuchtem Todschlag." Sagte der Polizist kalt und fuhr ihn zum Streifenwagen ab. Paris blieb an Ort und stelle stehen und sah zu wie er abgeführt wurde. "Was hat er getan?" fragte sie, inzwischen war sie auch hingegangen.  
"Er wird wegen Brandstiftung und versuchtem Todschlages verhaftet Miss! Sie haben sicher von dem Brand in Taylors Eisladen gehört?" Paris nickte und sah dann zu wie die Polizei mit Jess wegfuhren.  
Paris stand noch ein paar Minuten reglos an Ort und Stelle, dann bewegte sie sich langsam in ihr Haus und ließ sich auf ihrem Sofa nieder. Hatte Jess den Eisladen angezündet? Oh mein Gott...was war das nur für ein verrückter Tag? Und wieso wollte er jetzt auf einmal doch mit ihr reden, er hatte sie doch vor gut einer Woche einfach so verlassen, und er wollte ihr auch nicht glauben das sie schwanger war, und nun?

In der Zwischenzeit war Lorelai zu Hause. Das Telefon klingelte und sie ging ran.  
"Ja?"  
"Lorelai!" sagte eine hysterische und scheinbar ziemlich verstörte Emily.  
"Mutter!" sagte sie nicht sehr erfreut, und fragte sie was sie wollen würde.  
"Lorelai...ich muss dir etwas sagen..." sagte sie in einem nicht sehr typischem Ton für Emily.  
"Okay, dann schieß mal los Mutter!" sagte sie verwundert. Emily saß auf ihrer Cremefarbenen Couch und konnte die Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Ihre Augen waren vom Weinen rot und geschwollen, und sie fuhr nervös mit ihrer freien Hand über die Stickerei eines Kopfkissens.


	18. Kapitel 18: Abschied

Hallo allerseits Ja ihr seht richtig, ich habe ein neues Kapitel für euch! Sind zwar nur 4 Reviews, aber das ist auch okay, und da ihr eh schon etwas länger wartet, dachte ich mir mal das ich ned so sein sollt. Aber wehe ihr Reviewt dann ned schön ;) Sagt mir bitte was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet, ganz zufrieden bin ich ehrlich gesagt nicht damit! Danke im Voraus!

** shannonbonnefan **Das musste auch mal sein Aber ich hoffe das die lange Zeit mit dieser Spannung überlebt hast! Und es wird ja auch aufgeklärt in dem Kapitel ne ;) Ja, aber diesmal ist auch nicht viel, oder eigentlich gar kein Trory dabei. Sorry

**JennyGG **Danke Ja ich hoffe das auch du die Spannung überlebt hast :D

**princetongirl** Thx :D Here is the Update, I hope you enjoy it ;)

**Avallyn Black** Oh gott ich hoffe du überlebst das Kapitel :( _schon mal im voraus knuddel _

_

* * *

_

18. Kapitel - Abschied

Lorelai wunderte sich immer noch darüber das ihre Mutter gerade am anderen Ende des Telefons saß und ihr etwas sagen wollte. Nochdazu kam es ihr so vor als wäre sie komisch, aber vielleicht war auch einfach die Akustik durchs Telefon nicht die beste. Während Lorelai sich wunderte wischte sich Emily erneut eine Träne weg und schniefte dann in ihr Taschentuch. "Mum?", fragte Lorelai vorsichtig als sie diesen Laut hörte. Wieso war ihre Mutter so komisch ruhig und seltsam? Das sollte sicher nichts gutes heißen. "Bist du noch dran? Du hörst dich so komisch an!",  
"Ja Ja ich bin noch dran Lorelai...", sagte sie leise und holte tief Luft. "Okay, hör zu. Es ist wichtig!",  
"Okay Mum...", nun bekamm Lorelai langsam wirklich Angst.  
"Dein Vater...Richard...er...er...er ist...", Sie schnäuzte erneut und brach auf ihrer Cremefarbenen Couch erneut in Tränen aus. Und das hörte Lorelai diesmal sehr genau.  
"Was ist mit ihm? Mum?",  
"Dein Vater ist heute gestorben...ein Herzinfarkt..." sagte sie trocken und war froh das sie es nun endlich Lorelai erzählt hatte.  
Für Lorelai war das eben ein harter Schlag mitten ins Gesicht gewesen. Hatte Emily gerade wirklich das gesagt was sie gehört hatte? Ihr Vater war gestorben? Sie hatte nie wirklich ein super gutes Verhältnis zu ihm, aber dennoch liebte sie ihn über alles. Und nun war er tot? Das war hart. Härter als sie es sich je gedacht hätte. Lorelai wusste nicht was sie sagen, oder tun sollte.  
"Oh mein gott...ich...Mum! Oh gott..." mehr brachte sie gerade nicht heraus.  
"Ja Lorelai. Das ist schrecklich! Und es kommt so überraschend! Ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich..." sagte sie und wartete auf die Antwort ihrer Tochter.  
"Oh na klar, wie kann ich dir helfen? Ich komme sofort vorbei!" sagte sie immer noch ziemlich geschockt.  
"Sag es bitte Rory...du hast den besten Draht zu ihr...und du bringst es ihr sicher schonend bei! Sie mochte Richard doch so sehr...bitte tu mir diesen Gefallen! Danach würde ich mich freuen wenn du vorbei kommst..."  
Lorelai schluckte. Rory! Oh mein Gott. Das würde ein richtig großer Schock für sie werden! Aber sie würde es ihr so gut sie konnte beibringen. "Okay, das mach ich. Ich bring es ihr schonend bei!" versicherte sie ihrer Mutter.  
"Danke Lorelai. Dann bis später..." und schon hatte Emily aufgelegt. Lorelai schmieß das Telefon auf die Couch und stand auf. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und die Autoschlüssel, und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen um es Rory zu erzählen. Sie wusste absolut nicht wie sie es ihrer Tochter beibringen sollte. Doch sie würde es machen müssen. Nun saß sie schon eine halbe Stunde in ihrem Auto und brachte es einfach nicht fertig loszufahren, irgendetwas in ihr sagte nein.

Lorelai merkte wie jemand die Tür zu ihrer linken aufmachte und sie ansah. Es war Rory. "Mum? Was machst du denn hier? Wie lange sitzt du schon im Auto?" fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.  
Diese sah verwirrt zu Rory und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es kam einfach kein lächeln über ihre Lippen. "Rory...ich wollte gerade zu dir fahren..." sagte sie perplex und strich sich einige verirrte Haarsträhnen nach hinten.  
"Gerade? Sicher? Alles okay? Du siehst nicht gut aus..." stellte sie fest.  
"Ja, so fühl ich mich auch...komm mit rein, ich muss dir was sagen!" sagte Lorelai und ging dann mit Rory ins Haus.  
"Okay...also was musst dir mir sagen Mum?" fragte Rory verwundert und sah ihrer Mutter zu wie sie Wasser aufsetzte. Wasser? Was hatte sie vor?  
"Setz dich bitte Schatz! Es ist was ernstes!" und als Rory sich setzte stellte sie zwei Tassen neben den Herd und gab je einen Teebeutel hinein.  
"Wieso kochst du gerade Tee?" fragte diese als ihre Vorahnug wahr wurde. Wieso zum Teufel kochte Lorelai Tee? Da konnte etwas nicht stimmen!  
"Es passt besser...und ich denke wir brauchen ihn nachher sicher!"  
"Du kochst Tee...was ist los? Ist wer gestorben?" Rory hatte ja keine Ahnung wie wahr dieser Gedanke war und sah ihre Mutter an.  
Lorelai sah sie ohne jede Emotion an und nickte langsam. "Ja..." sagte sie und dann kochte das Wasser. Sie stand auf und goß es in die zwei Tassen, eine stellte sie vor Rory und die andere vor sich. Dann sah sie Rory ernst an und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl neben den ihren. "Okay..hör mir zu Rory, ich möchte dir das so schonend wie möglich beibringen, auch wenn es eigentlich gar nich wirklich geht! Aber ich möchte es versuchen!"  
"Nun red schon Mum! Was ist? Wer ist gestorben?" fragte sie und sah zu ihrer Mutter.  
"Richard...dein Großvater...er ist gestorben...heute..."  
Als Rory einigermaßen realisierte hatte was ihre Mutter ihr da gesagt hatte liefen ihr die Tränen runter. "Was...aber...wie...nein! Wieso?" sagte sie schluchzend.  
"bsscht!" sagte sie und nahm Rory in den Arm. "Ich weiß...das ist hart...er hatte einen Herzinfarkt Schatz..."  
Rory kuschelte sich an ihre Mum und schluchzte noch mehr. "Das ist schrecklich! Wie geht es Grandma?" fragte sie leise.  
"Nicht sehr gut! Ich fahre jetzt dann gleich zu ihr, ich wollte es nur noch dir sagen...und jetzt kannst du den Tee gebrauchen!" sagte sie und hielt ihr die Tasse hin. Rory nickte stumm und nippte an dem Tee. Mit so etwas hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. "Ich möchte zu Grandma mitkommen!" sagte sie, doch Lorelai schüttelte behaarlich den Kopf. "Nein, das halte ich für keine gute Idee! Es ist besser wenn du dich hinlegst, ich rufe Tristan gleich an damit er dich abholt." Sagte sie eisern und Rory nickte. Nach gut einer halben Stunde war Rory weg und Lorelai setzte sich wieder in ihr Auto, aber diesmal um zu Emily zu fahren.

Währenddessen betrat ein Polizist das Diner und ging auf Luke zu. "Lukas Danes?" fragte er und sah ihn an.  
Luke nickte. "Ja, das bin ich. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er und hatte kein gutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
"Jess Mariano ist ihr Neffe?" erkundigte er sich noch.  
"Ja, das stimmt. Oh nein, was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?" fragte er seufzend und fragte sich was er jetzt wieder mit Taylor gemacht hatte.  
"Er wurde verhaftet. Wir ermitteln gegen ihn. Die Anklage lautet Mutwillige Brandstiftung." Sagte er ziemlich kalt und Luke fiel der Unterkiefer nach unten.  
"Er wurde verhafet und? Haben sie denn Beweise gegen ihn?"  
"Ja die haben wir. Sonst säße er jetzt nicht in Untersuchungshaft Mr. Danes."  
Luke nickte. "Okay...ich bin schon Unterwegs zum Revier..." sagte er und vereinbarte mit Ceaser noch das er den Laden offen halten würde während er weg war.

Auf dem Revier angekommen folgte Luke dem Wachmann und als er die Zelle aufsperte sah er wie Jess scheinbar recht gelangweilt auf einer Pritsche saß. Er ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn sauer an. "Jess Mariano!" sagte er gereizt und wartete auf die Antwort seines Neffen. Dieser blickte nun hoch und sah Luke.  
"Oh toll, die haben die bescheid gesagt! Echt super!" sagte er gelangweilt.  
"Ja allerdings! Was hast du wieder angestellt! Sag mir nicht das du das Feuer gelegt hast! Denn wenn dem so ist drehe ich dir höchstpersönlich den Hals um Jess!" Luke wurde nur noch wütender als er Jessgelangweilte Augen sah. Es schien ja fast so als würde ihn das alles kein bisschen interessieren und als ob es ihm egal sei das er dafür ins Gefängnis gehen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Tja Luke, wer weiß...vielleicht musst du dir ja wirklich an mir die Finger schmutzig machen...vielleicht war ich es ja..." sagte er mit einem funkeln in den Augen.  
"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst Jess? Du warst das...herje..." sagte er und nahm sein Basballcap vom Kopf um sich mit der Hand durch die Haare zu fahren. "Bist du den von allen guten Geistern?" nun schrie er fast.  
"Ach reg dich mal nicht so auf! Taylor hat es doch verdient...und so hohl wie er ist hat er das Feuer am schluss noch selber gelegt...er hasst mich doch!" Natürlich wusste Jess das Taylor das Feuer nicht selber gelegt hatte, aber Luke schien ziemlich sauer zu sein. Obwohl seine Antwort sicher nicht helfen würde um ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Jess hör damit auf! Ich glaubs ja nicht! Du hast das scheiß Feuer gelegt! Ist dir klar das Taylor fast drauf gegangen ist?" sagte er genervt.  
"Gott was für ein Verlust..."  
"Die haben Beweise gegen dich! Du kannst dafür ins Gefängnis gehen! Das ist ein ziemlich großer Schaden den du da verursacht hast! Und das Taylor dabei fast gestorben ist stellt dich in kein besseres Licht! Am schluss läuft das noch auf Totschlag raus, aber da du das scheinbar recht Mutwillig gemacht hast kanns ja noch besser kommen!" Wieso wollte Jess einfach nicht glauben was er da für einen Mist gemacht hatte? Er schien doch eine Zeitlang vernünftig zu sein, und jetzt war er wieder so.  
"Dann geh ich hald ins Gefängnis! Pech gehabt..."  
"Oh Jess! Du bist doch ein Trottel! Ich glaubs ja nicht! Aber bitte...viel spaß hier noch! Hast es ja wirklich sehr gemütlich!" sagte er sarkastisch und wandte sich zum gehen.  
"Danke! Besser als in diesem Märchen-Welten-Kaff!" schrie er ihm nach.  
Luke schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Stars Hollow. Wie konnte Jess nur so schrecklich ignorant sein? Er verstand es einfach nicht.

In Hartford wurde Lorelai gerade von dem neuen Hausmädchen ihrer Mutter hereingelassen und sie reichte ihr ihre Jacke. "Danke..." sagte sie lächelnd und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihre Mutter in einem Morgenmantel auf der Couch saß. Lorelai konnte nicht fassen wie schrecklich ihre Mutter aussah, sie hatte verheulte rote Augen, ihre Nase war vom vielen Schnäuzen auch schon gerötet. Sie sah so gar nicht nach der taffen starken Emily Gilmore aus. Sie war gebrochen. Der Mann den sie über alles geliebt hatte war gestorben. Lorelai setzte sich neben ihre Mutter und sah sie behutsam an. "Mum?" fragte sie leise.  
"Lorelai..." sagte sie und versuchte zu lächeln.  
"Schon okay..." meinte sie und nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm. Auch wenn Lorelai unter normalen Umständen so etwas sicher nie gemacht hätte, aber Emily brauchte nun sicher eine liebevolle Umarmung, und irgendwie liebte sie ihre Mutter ja doch, egal wie schlecht ihr Verhältnis zueinander war und was in der Vergangenheit schon alles vorgefallen war.  
Emily fing leise zum Weinen an als ihre Tochter sie so liebevoll in den Arm nahm. "Oh Lorelai...ich kann einfach nicht fassen das Richard tot sein soll..." sagte sie unter einem schluchzen und drückte sich mehr an die Schulter von Lorelai.  
"Ja, ich weiß...sscht...wir bekommen das schon hin..."  
"Weiß Rory es schon?" fragte sie und fasste sich wieder etwas mehr. Emily löste sich langsam von ihrer Tochter und putzte sich wieder die Nase.  
"Sie weiß es...ich hab versucht es ihr so schmerzlos wie möglich zu sagen...aber sie ist natürlich mehr als geschockt..."  
"Danke Lorelai...wo ist sie jetzt? Du hast sie doch nicht allein gelassen?" nun schimmerte wieder die alte Emily durch.  
"Nein, sie ist nicht allein. Tristan ist bei ihr. Sie wollte mitkommen, aber ich habe ihr gesagt das sie sich hinlegen soll..." erklärte Lorelai.  
"Gut...er ist ein guter Junge..."  
"Ja, das stimmt. Willst du dich nicht auch ins Bett legen? Ich kümmere mich um alles Mum!"  
"Ich kann eh nicht schlafen...und du musst wirklich nicht alles allein machen Lorelai!"  
"ja, aber versuch es einfach ja? Bitte! Ich fange an, und wenn du in ein paar Stunden wieder aufwachst dann kannst du dich auch um alles kümmern, aber ich werde dir helfen!"  
"Na gut Lorelai..." sagte Emily und ging nach oben in ihr Bett. Lorelai machte sich währenddessen an die Arbeit.


	19. Kapitel 19: He's really gone

Das neue Kapitel :D Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Und vergesst nicht zu Review'n ;) ist ja wirklich nicht viel Arbeit. Ich hoffe das es nächste Woche wieder ein Update geben wird. Da ich ja dank dem Feiertag ein verlängertes Wochenende habe werde ich versuchen zu schreiben! Und da ja jetzt dann auch bald die neue Staffel im TV kommt ist auch die Inspiration wieder mehr da

**Lisa **Du hast es ja überlebt ne :D Ja die lieste dann schon noch. Versprochen.

**pricetongirl **Thx :D

**shannonbonnefan **Ja es sollte auch traurig sein. Na ja ich denke eine schmunzelnde Rory dauert schon noch etwas, denn wie wir wissen mochte sie ihn ja sehr. Aber diesmal ist wieder was von Trory dabei.

**JennyGG **Mir tun die drei auch lied. Na ja Jess macht manchmal dumme Sachen, aber ich denke er wird schon wieder vernünftig werden ;) Aber jetzt steckt er natürlich tief in der Sch!

**lizzio **Danke

* * *

19. Kapitel - He's really gone

Seit Lorelai Rory die Nachricht von Richard's tot überbracht hatte waren gut 10 Stunden vergangen, und sie hatte schon eine ganze Menge organisiert. Sie hatte ja schon gesehen wie viel Arbeit dies bei Grans tot damals gewesen war, aber jetzt schien es sogar noch mehr zu sein. Sie hatte die Blumen bestellt, und der gute Mann war einfach zu doof um zu kapieren das sie weiße Lilien wollte, nicht knallpinke Narzissen. Sie hatte für die Bestellung eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, bis er endlich alles richtig verstanden hatte. Der Termin für die Beerdigung sollte in zwei Tagen sein. Bis dahin gab es noch eine ganze Menge zu tun. Sie musste die Leute informieren, und sie war sich sicher das Emily dazu nicht stark genug war. Aber sie hatte ja versprochen ihr zu helfen, und sie würde ihr Wort nicht brechen. Komme was wolle. Lorelai streckte sich und grief nach ihrer Kaffeetasse um sich einen großen Schluck zu genehmigen als sie Schritte hörte. Emily betrat den Raum und lächelte etwas. Sie sah schon viel besser aus. Der Schlaf, falls sie geschlafen hatte, hatte ihr wirklich gut getan.  
"Mum! Geht es dir besser?", fragte sie freundlich.  
Emily nickte leicht. "Mir geht es besser...oder einfach den Umständen entsprechend Lorelai...",  
Lorelai nickte. Natürlich ging es ihr nicht super. Ihr Mann war vor kurzem gestorben. "Ja, natürlich...tut mir leid.",  
"Ist schon okay...so, wo kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie und sah ihre Tochter an.  
"Ähm okay...lass mich überlegen...", sagte sie nachdenklich und sah sich ihre vielen Notizen an die sie sich gemacht hatte, damit auch ja alles erledigt wurde.  
Emily beobachtete sie und stellte sich dann neben sie. "Du scheinst ja schon eine Menge erledigt zu haben..." sagte sie dankbar und erstaunt zugleich.  
"Etwas. Aber es gibt immer noch sehr viel zu tun. Okay, die Blumen sind bestellt, der Pfarrer weiß Bescheid und Dad wird dann in zwei Tagen beigesetzt.",  
Emily nickte. "Zwei Tage...ja das ist gut. Lorelai? Kannst du bitte allen Bescheid sagen...ich...", doch an dieser Stelle wurde sie von Lorelai unterbrochen.  
"Ich sage allen Bescheid. Ich kann verstehen das, dass für dich zu Schwer sein würde!",  
"Danke Lorelai, du bist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe.", Sagte sie lächelnd und es rollte eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange. Sie wünschte sich das Verhältnis zu ihrer Tochter könnte immer so sein, aber sie war realistisch und wüsste sobald das vorbei war würde es wieder anders sein. Aber egal wie streng und rechthaberisch sie immer war, sie liebte Lorelai, ihr einziges Kind doch!  
Lorelai hatte beobachtet wie die Träne ihren Weg fand und sah ihre Mutter an. "Mum? Alles okay?", fragte sie besorgt.  
"Alles okay...ich bin dir nur so dankbar!" sagte sie und schluchzte etwas. Lorelai stand auf und nahm ihre Mutter zum zweiten Mal in den Arm. "Das ist selbstverständlich Mum! Und ich mach das gerne...", sagte sie und konnte kaum fassen wie gut sie sich gerade verstanden. Verrückt was der tot eines geliebten Menschen ausrichten konnte.  
Emily nickte und wischte sich die paar Tränen weg. "Okay, machen wir uns an die Arbeit, wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Lorelai nickte und gab ihr den Zettel mit den Aufgaben die sie zu erledigen hatte. Sie selbst nahm sich das Telefon und das Adressbuch um alles bescheid zu geben.

Als Tristan um vier Uhr morgens aufwachte war das Bett neben ihm leer. Er wunderte sich wo Rory war, sie hatte doch so schön geschlafen. Er war solange wach geblieben bis er sich sicher war das sie schlief. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten und ihre Wange, über ihre Haare und über ihre zierlichen Arme gestreichelt. Tristan hatte ihre Stummen Tränen gespürt, und er hatte versucht sie so gut es ging zu Trösten und ihr Trost zu spenden. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, rieb sich kurz die Augen und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Es war kein Licht an, aber bei der Couch vernahm er ein schwaches Licht. Rory saß dort, eingewickelt in ihre Lieblingsdecke und schrieb etwas auf ihrem Laptop. Tristan ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. "Rory? Schatz? Was machst du da?", fragte er sanft und suchte ihren Blick.  
Rory sah auf als sie ihn bemerkte und lächelte ein kleinwenig. "Ich schreibe einen Nachruf...ich will nicht das irgendein Trottel einen total falschen schreibt...das würde Grandma nicht überleben...", erklärte sie.  
Tristan nickte verständisvoll und lächelte. "Okay, verstehe. Aber willst du dich nicht noch mal hinlegen? Wie lange schreibst du eigentlich schon?", erkundigte er sich und sah seine Verlobte an.  
Rory schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht vor sich jetzt noch mal hinzulegen. Sie konnte ja doch nicht mehr einschlafen, und sie wollte das der Nachruf perfekt war. "Nein, ich möchte mich nicht mehr hinlegen Tristan...ich kann ja doch nicht mehr einschlafen, und dieser Nachruf ist mir wirklich sehr wichtig! Verstehst du?", fragte sie und nahm seine Hand.  
"Okay...aber überanstreng dich nicht ja? Du hast ihn sehr gern gehabt oder?", fragte er. Sie musste Richard sehr gerne gehabt haben. Er kannte nicht sehr gut. Das einzige mal das er ihn gesehen hatte war auf der Geburtstagsparty von Rory, und die war wirklich lange her. Aber was er von seinem Großvater gehört hatte musste er ein wirklich toller Kerl gewesen sein.  
"Ich hab ihn unglaublich gern gehabt! Er war unglaublich! Ein großartiger Mann...und er verdient einen überaus großartigen Nachruf!", sagte sie und ihr schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen.  
Tristan wischte ihr die Tränen mit dem Daumen sanft weg und nickte. "Okay, du wirst einen großartigen Nachruf schreiben, da bin ich mir sicher!", sagte er sanft und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Rory lehnte sich gegen ihn und atmete beruhigt aus. Sie war so froh das er hier war, ohne ihn hätte sie sicher nicht die Kraft um überhaupt aufzustehen. Rory nickte lächelnd. "Danke...das hoffe ich!", sagte sie und gähnte kurz.  
"Kaffee?", fragte er die Gilmore und sie nickte lächelnd.  
"Kaffee ist gut. Danke Tristan.", sagte sie und stellte ihren Laptop auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab.  
"Ja das war mir klar. Ich koch dir einen starken Kaffee und dann machst du dich wieder an die Arbeit. Ruh dich einfach etwas aus bis er fertig ist." sagte Tristan und ging in die Küche um die Kaffeemaschine anzuschmeißen. Draußen nickte Rory und kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr in ihre Decke und schloss die Augen.

Lorelai war gerade auf dem Weg ins Diner. Sie brauchte einfach eine kleine Pause, und Luke würde sich sicher auch fragen wo sie war. Er hatte ja noch keine Ahnung. Und er kochte den besten Kaffee, und Kaffee war ihr Lebenselexier. Die restlichen Anrufe würde sie auch im Diner erledigen können. Es war nun bis auf wenige kleinigkeiten alles für die Beerdigung geregelt und so hatte sie ihre Mutter wieder ins Bett geschickt und ihr gesagt das sie kurz zu Luke fahren würde. Sie stellte ihren Jeep ab und betrat das Diner. Luke kam aus der Küche als er sie hörte. Er lächelte erleichtert und ging zu ihr.  
"Da bist du ja Lorelai! Ich habe mir schon sorgen gemacht! Rory geht auch nicht an ihr Handy!", sagte er recht verwirrt und sah sie an. Die Frau die er liebte sah unglaublich fertig aus und er fragte sich was passiert war. "Lorelai? Alles okay?", fragte er nun noch.  
Lorelai schüttelte langsam den Kopf und legte diesen auf seinen Brustkorb. "Nein. Luke, mein Vater...er ist gestern Abend gestorben...ein Herzinfarkt. Und ich schätze Rory hat ihr Handy ausgemacht nachdem ich es ihr gesagt habe. Aber Tristan ist bei ihr und er kümmert sich um sie!", erklärte sie dem verwirrten Luke.  
"Oh mein Gott...Lorelai...", sagte er erschüttert und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Sie drückte sich an ihn und fing zu weinen an. "sscht ist gut...wein nur...das ist schrecklich...", sagte er und fuhr mit der Hand beruhigend über ihren Rücken.  
"Ja, das ist schrecklich...aber für die Beerdigung ist schon so gut wie alles vorbereitet...",  
Er nickte. "Wie geht es Emily?",  
"mh na ja, den Umständen entsprechend.", sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Ja klar, ihr Mann ist gestorben...", sagte er nachdenklich.  
"Ja...wo ist Marcia?", fragte sie aus Sorge um ihr Kind.  
"Ihr geht es gut. Sie ist bei Sookie. Ich hatte leider auch keine Zeit mich um sie zu kümmern.", sagte er seufztend und dachte an Jess.  
"Ist was passiert als ich weg war?", erkundigte sie sich. Luke nickte langsam, war sich aber nicht sicher ob er sie nun auch noch damit belasten sollte.  
"Nun sag schon Luke. Ich verkrafte das schon!", versicherte sie ihm.  
"Jess wurde verhaftet! Er wird wegen Brandstiftung angeklagt, aber bei seinem Glück kommt noch mehr hinzu. Immerhin ist Taylor fast dabei gestorben...und es geht noch auf Totschlag oder schlimmer raus...", sagte er und sah seine Frau an.  
"Er wurde verhaftet? Oh...Luke...warst du bei ihm?",  
"Ja, war ich. Und es schien ihm fast schon egal zu sein. Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht Lorelai!",  
"Ich weiß..." sagte sie und nahm nun Luke in den Arm.

Paris Gellar stand vor der Wohnungstür von Michael und drückte die Klingel. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah sie an.  
"Hey Paris...", sagte er unschlüssig. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er sie hereinlassen sollte oder nicht.  
"Hey. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie in Parismanier und war schon halb in der Wohnung.  
"Ja, komm rein...", sagte er und lies sie herein und schloss dann hinter ihr die Tür.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun Paris?", fragte er sie.  
"Michael...ich habe nachgedacht...und mir ist was klargeworden!", began sie und sah ihn an.  
"Ach, und was ist dir klargeworden?",  
"Das mit uns, was auch immer da ist...es geht nicht! Ich kann das nicht!",  
"Du machst mit mir Schluss?", fragte er gekränkt.  
"Ja, wenn du es so sagen willst...aber ich kann das einfach nicht! Du bist nur ein schlechter Ersatz...", gab sie zu und senkte den Kopf.  
Er schnaubte auf und sah sie an. "Ja, so was dachte ich mir ja fast...ich bin nur ein schlechter Ersatz für ihn nicht wahr Paris?", fragte er gereizt.  
"Für ihn?", fragte sie unsicher. Wusste er es? Wusste er das sie Jess liebte? Wenn er es wusste wieso hatte er überhaupt etwas mit ihr angefangen?  
"Für Jess...für den Kerl der bei dir Verhaftet wurde...du liebst ihn doch nicht wahr?", sagte er kalt.  
"Ja, ich liebe ihn...aber wenn du es gewusste hast wieso...", meinte sie und sah ihn an.  
"Wieso ich das mit dir fortgeführt habe? Wieso ich nicht einfach die Finger von dir gelassen hatte als es mir klar wurde? Ich weiß es nicht Paris! Du hast mich fasziniert...ich habe noch nie eine Frau wie dich kennen gelernt!", sagte er und lächelte. Paris nickte langsam und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.  
"Sag mir nur eins Paris! Was hat er was ich nicht habe?", er wusste das die Frage albern war, aber er musste sie stellen.  
"Ich liebe ihn...und ich bekomme ein Kind von ihm!", sagte sie.  
Das war nun wirklich ein Schock für ihn. Paris war schwanger von Jess. Wie lange schon? Er war immer nur ein schlechtes Spielzeug gewesen. "Du bist...oh mein Gott...", sagte er langsam.  
"Es tut mir leid...ich sollte gehen!", sagte sie und öffnete die Tür.  
"Ja, das solltest du! Bye..." sagte er immer noch geschockt. Paris nickte kurz und verließ dann seine Wohnung. Sie setzte sich in ihr Auto und fuhr los. Paris wusste wo sie hinwollte. Egal was Jess davon halten würde.

Ein Wachmann ging zu Jess. "Sie haben Besuch...", sagte er gefühllos und eine blonde Frau kam hinter ihm zum Vorschein. "Sie haben 10 Minuten Miss Gellar.", erklärte er ihr und sie nickte. Er schloss die Zelle auf und lies sie hinein.  
"Paris...", sagte Jess verwundert und betrachtete sie.  
"Jess...", sagte sie ebenfalls und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Was willst du hier? Solltest du nicht zu deinem kleinen Freund gehen?", sagte er und spielte auf Michael an.  
"Nein. Ich habe das mit ihm beendet. Er ist nur ein schlechter Ersatz.", erklärte sie Jess.  
"Ach. Ein schlechter Ersatz wofür?",  
"Für dich zu Trottel!", sagte sie gereizt und wurde über seine gespielte dämlichkeit langsam wütend.  
Nun war Jess still. Sie liebte ihn noch? Trotz allem was er ihr angetan hatte? Das war nicht möglich. "Bitte? Was soll das heißen Paris?",  
"Gott Jess! Das soll verdammt noch mal heißen das Ich dich liebe!", sagte sie lauter und war nun echt sauer. Wieso stellte er sich so dämlich an?  
"Du liebst mich? Trotz allem was ich dir angetan habe?",  
"Ja, ich liebe dich! Wie oft noch! Du hast mich verlassen, nicht ich dich! Aber ich wollte es dir sagen...und ach egal. Vergiss es einfach!", sagte sie und winke dem Wachmann. "Ich möchte hier raus!", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Er schloss auf und als sie draußen war wandte sie sich noch kurz zu Jess um und dann ging sie schnellen Schrittes. Jess sah ihr nach. Er war verwirrt. Was wenn er sie doch noch liebte? Aber Rory...und doch war in seinem Herzen ein Platz wo Paris war. Und sie bekam ein Kind von ihm. Jess setzte sich auf die Pritsche und dachte über sein Leben nach. Er hatte schon wirklich unglaublichen Mist gebaut, wieso passierte ihm immer so etwas?


	20. Kapitel 20: Neue Wege

Ja endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß das es leider nicht sehr lang ist, aber ich bin froh das es endlich fertig ist! Ich hatte mit dem enorme Probleme, fragt mich nicht wieso, ich weiß auch das dieses Kapitel nicht das beste ist.

Über eure Reviews freu ich mich natürlich trotzdem! Ich fand es auch sehr schade das Kapitel 19 nur ein Review bekommen hat, das sport leider nicht so an wenn man sich die Hit's anschaut :( _schnüf_ Ich knuddel aber die die Reviewn _knutsch_

** crackpot** Vielen vielen lieben dank für dein liebes Review! _knutsch keks reich_

_  
So, und wenn ihr das Kapitel fertig habt, geht ihr einfach auf den "GO" Button Ist doch wirklich nicht schwer! Schwarzleser werden mit Michel in der Küche eingesperrt ;)_

_

* * *

_  


20. Kapitel - Neue Wege

Rory stand vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und rückte ihr Schwarzes Kleid zurecht. Heute sollte die Beerdigung von Richard stattfinden und langsam wurde ihr klar das er wirklich gegangen war. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es gut überstehen würde, oder ob es ihre Grandma überstehen würde aber sie wusste das sie den perfekten Nachruf geschrieben hatte. Zwei Tage lang hatte sie an ihn gefeilt und Zeilen gelöscht weil sie nicht passend waren und dem Großartigen Mann der ihr Großvater war nicht gerecht wurden. Doch dann war er perfekt. Tristan klopfte draußen an der Tür und steckte den Kopf herein. Er hatte einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer Fliege an. "Bist du fertig Schatz? Wir müssen gleich losfahren.", sagte er und ging zu ihr rüber.  
Rory nickte langsam und sah noch mal kurz in den Spiegel. "Ja, ich bin fertig. Fahren wir los...", Rory nahm ihre kleine schwarze Handtasche und den Nachruf den sie Emily nachher geben wollte und ging mit Tristan nach unten zum Auto um zur Kirche zu fahren.

Lorelai klingelte gerade bei Sookie. In der einen Hand hatte sie Marcia die in ihrem Kindertransportkorb schlief, in der anderen die Tasche mit den Sachen die Sookie brauchen würde. Lorelai war schon in ein schönes schwarzes Kostüm gekleidet, und Luke wartete im Wagen.  
Sookie eilte zur Tür und öffnete ihrer Freundin. "Hey Lorelai.", Sagte sie lächelnd und lies sie rein.  
"Hey Sookie. Danke das du Marcia zu dir nimmst!",  
"Kein Problem! Ich mach das gern, und das weißt du ja auch!",  
"Ja. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar.", Lorelai betrat das Haus und stellte die Tasche ab. Die schlafende Marcia stellte sie liebevoll auf der Couch ab wo Sookie sich sofort neben sie setzte und sie ansah. "Sie ist groß geworden!", stellte sie fest.  
Lorelai nickte. "Ja, sie wird viel zu schnell groß...bald geht sie wie ihre große Schwester nach Yale...", sagte sie und lächelte stolz.  
"Ja das wird sie sicher. Sie ist mitsicherheit genauso klug wie Rory!",  
"Ja...okay ich muss wieder los. Luke wartet im Wagen und wir wollen nicht zu spät kommen.",  
Sookie nickte und stand auf um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. Lorelai lies sich in den Arm nehmen und drückte Sookie. "Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend. Pass gut auf meinen Schatz auf!",  
"Das mach ich Lorelai." Dann ging Lorelai nach draußen zu Luke und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Als Lorelai und Luke die Kirche erreichten sahen sie Emily draußen stehen und die Gäste begrüßen. Sie stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und gingen zu ihr hinüber.  
"Hey Mum.", sagte Lorelai und umarmte ihre Mutter kurz.  
"Lorelai, Luke...", sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
"Ist Rory schon da?", fragte sie und sah sich in der Gegend um. Aber sie schien noch nicht da zu sein.  
"Nein, sie und Tristan sind noch nicht da. Aber ich bin sicher sie kommt gleich.",  
"Gut", sagte sie und nickte. Sie lies ihren Blick erneut durch die Gegend schweifen und stellte fest das sie die meisten Leute gar nicht kannte. Viele der Männer sahen nach Geschäftsmännern aus, sicherlich viele alte Freunde ihres Vaters. Die meisten Frauen glichen ihrer Mutter und sie konnte sich denken das jede dieser Frauen zu einem der Männer gehörten.

Während Lorelai die Leute musterte kamen Rory und Tristan an. Die beiden gingen ebenfalls zu Emily und begrüßten sie.  
"Grandma.", sagte Rory und drückte sie. Rory hatte sie seit Richards tot nicht gesehen.  
"Rory. Schön dich zu sehen.",  
"Es tut mir so leid!", sagte sie und löste sich von Emily.  
"Danke Rory. Aber ich schaff das schon!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
Tristan hatte sich bisher zurück gehalten, und als die beiden fertig waren ging er zu Emily und reichte ihr die Hand.  
"Mein herzliches Beleid Mrs. Gilmore.",  
Sie nickte dankbar und lächelte. Nachdem auch Chris und Sherry eingetroffen waren fand die Beerdigung auch statt. Es war eine unglaublich rührende und fesselnde Beerdigung. Rory hielt die Rede und Emily brach in Tränen aus. Rory wollte ihr den Nachruf nachher auf der Trauerfeier geben.

Auf der Trauerfeier machte Rory sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Grandma. "Hey Grandma..". sagte sie.  
"Rory...deine Rede war einfach überwältigend!", sagte sie und schnäutze in ihr Taschentuch.  
"danke...aber ich habe nur gesagt was stimmt, und was ich gefühlt habe. Und ich habe seinen Nachruf geschrieben...", Sie zog nun einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. "Ich dachte mir du willst ihn lesen...", sagte sie.

Emily nickte. "Natürlich Kind. Dein Großvater würde sich freuen wenn er wüsste das du ihn geschrieben hast. Er hat dich sehr geliebt..", sagte sie. Rory nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab ihn auch sehr geliebt.", sie reichte Emily nun den Zettel. Dieser nahm ihn und las ihn dann. Als sie den Nachruf gelesen hatte falltete sie das Blatt zusammen und ihr liefen ein paar Tränen runter.  
"Ein sehr schöner Nachruf Rory...", sagete sie unter Tränen. "Oh Grandma!", sagte sie und nahm ihre Großmutter in den Arm.

Paris wusste von der Beerdigung. Sie hatte jedoch etwas anderes vor. Zielstrebig ging sie in ihre Bank um Geld abzuheben. Dies war schnell erledigt und dann stieg sie wieder in ihr Auto.

20 Minuten später war sie am Gefängnis angekommen. Sie wollte JessKaution bezahlen. Sie liebte ihn, und sie wollte nicht das der Vater ihres Kindes im Gefängnis saß.

Der Wärter sperrte JessZelle auf und warf ihm seine Sachen hin. Jess sah ihn sehr vewundert an. "Was soll das?", fragte er.  
"Du darfst gehen...die junge Lady hat deine Kaution bezahlt.", sagte er.  
Junge Lady? Jess hatte keine Ahnung wenn er meinte. Dann sah er Paris um die Ecke kommen. Paris hatte seine Kaution bezahlt...das war verrückt.

"Paris du hast...", fing er an, doch Paris unterbrach ihn.  
"frag nicht...sei nur froh und komm mit...", sagte sie.  
"Das mache ich gerne...Paris es tut mir leid...alles...können wir das vergessen?", meinte er.  
Paris blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Ist es denn dein Ernst? Meinst du es diesmal ernst, oder läufst du wieder zu Rory sobald dir etwas nicht passt...und vergiss nicht das ich ein Kind von dir bekomme, und wenn du nicht willst dann brauche ich dich nicht!",

"Es ist mein ernst! Und ich laufe nicht wieder zu Rory...Verzeih mir bitte!",  
Paris ging auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Okay...aber wenn du auch nur den kleinsten Fehler machst...",  
Jess nickte. "Dann schmeißt du mich mit recht raus!", sagte er.

Dann fuhren die beiden nach Hause.


	21. Kapitel 21: Ein kleines süßes Geheimnis

Hallo ihr Süßen! _sich vorsichtig umschau und sich vorsichtshalber duck _Ich weiß es gab sehr sehr lange nichts neues! Aber ich steckte wirklich in einem tief! Doch ich habe mich nun mal aufgeraft und wieder ein neues Chapi geschrieben! Aber natürlich erwarte ich von euch das ihr auch Reviewt! Denn ich finde es auch sehr schade das es immer weniger wurden _schnief_

Im übrigen finde ich dieses Chapi weitaus besser als das davor! Auch wenn es lange noch nicht so toll ist wie die vorherigen! Doch ein Anfang. Im übrigen kann ich euch verraten das die FF nicht mehr sehr lange dauern wird ;)

** Lisa **_gg_ Schon okay Ich erwarte von dir doch gar nix besonderes! Wir wissen ja das PC Kram nicht immer deins ist _zwinker_

** RoryLogan **Oh vielen dank Ich finde Logan auch sehr toll, aber zu der Zeit wo ich diese FF angefangen habe gab es die neuen Folgen bei uns ja noch nicht. _rotwerd _Na ja es geht ja so nich, aber es gibt Leute die noch besser schreiben!

Sooo und nun müsst ihr nur noch auf den "GO" Button klicken und mir ein ganz nettes Review hinterlassen!

* * *

21. Kapitel - Ein kleines süßes Geheimnis

Seit der Beerdigung von Richard waren schon ganze drei Wochen vergangen. Mittlerweile hatte sich das Leben aller Gilmores, und deren Freunden wieder normalisiert, zumindest so ziemlich. Der Schmerz über den Tod von Richard saß immer noch tief, doch er wurde leichter, von Tag zu Tag wurde er besser.

Eine Woche nach der Beerdigung war das Testament verkündet worden. Emily hatte selbstverständlich einen Großteil von Richards Vermögen, und das Haus erhalten, aber auch Rory und Lorelai hatte er dabei großzügig bedacht. Besonders überrascht war Lorelai. Sie hatte nie wirklich ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater gehabt, doch war er ihr nie egal gewesen. Und auch Richard hatte seine Tochter immer sehr geliebt.

Rory hatte Richards Firma überschrieben bekommen, nicht ganz, aber nun besaß sie dreiviertel der Rechte an ihr. Bisher hatte die Gilmore jedoch noch keine Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken was mit ihr geschehen würde. Sicher war jedoch das sie einen Job hatte den sie sehr liebte, und denn sie nicht so einfach aufgeben würde.

Auch die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Tristan und Rory waren seit einigen Tagen wieder voll im Gange, und somit war auch wieder der Stress hier. Doch keiner der beiden bereute die viele Arbeit die damit verbunden war. Nein, sie wollten Heiraten, sich ihre Liebe vor allen gestehen und sich bis in den Tod lieben.

Die Einladungen waren bereits in der Druckerei. Für den Hochzeitstermin war der 21. Auggust festgelegt worden. Die beiden planten eine sommerliche und sehr romantische Hochzeit, welche natürlich im Dragonfly Inn stattfinden würde. Das Hotel boomte inzwischen immer mehr, und Michele wurde immer ganz irre wenn neue Gäste ankamen.

An einem sehr schönen Sonntag Morgen machte sich Rory auf den Weg zu ihrer Mutter. Wenig später betrat sie das Haus von Luke und Lorelai. "Mum? Bist du da?", rief sie und sah sich im Haus um. Es roch wie immer sehr stark nach Kaffee, natürlich welchem mit Koffein. Ihre Mutter machte Luke immer das Leben schwer wenn er welchen ohne kaufte, und so vergass er es nie mehr, auch wenn er seine Frau ab und an sehr gerne ärgerte.

Von draußen hörte die Gilmore ein Rufen. Die Stimme ihrer Mutter war unverkennbar, und irgendwo im Hintergrund konnte sie auch ihre kleine Schwester, Marcia schreien hören. Lächelnd betrat sie die Veranda und umarmte ihre Mutter kurz. "Da seit iher ja!", sagte sie und sah Marcia an. "Hey Schwesterlein...", sagte sie leise und sanft, dann streichelte sie dem kleinen Mädchen über den Kopf.

Marcia gab ein grinsendes strahlendes geräusch von sich und fuchtelte mit den Armen umher. "Woa Mutter...hast du ihr etwa Kaffee gegeben?", fragte Rory mehr im Scherz als ernst gemeint. Natürlich gab man Kleinkindern keinen Kaffee - sogar ihre Mutter wusste das. Glaubte sie zumindest. Doch andererseits war sie auch Kaffeesüchtig, und konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre richtige erste Tasse Kaffee erinnern.

Lorelai grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Rory! Nein! Was denkst du nur von deiner armen Mutter! Ich habe ihr keinen Kaffee gegeben...sie bekommt nur Zähne...und deswegen ist sie etwas hyperaktiv, und schlecht gelaunt Schatz! Ich denke du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber das tut meiner kleinen Maus sehr weh. Ich hab zwar versucht ihr welchen zu geben...aber mein Mann meinte ich sollte doch bei dem Beißring bleiben!", sagte sie grinsend und nahm einen Schluck aus einer großen Kaffeetasse.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. "Mum! Kaffee ist für die kleine sehr schädlich! Und wenn sie wie wir wird dann wird sie später so oder so eine Sucht nach dem Zeug haben - sag mal kann ich eine Tasse haben?", fragte sie, und so sprach die Gilmoretypische Kaffeesucht aus ihr.

Lorelai nickte. "Nur zu Schatz, steht in der Küche, frisch aufgebrüht! Und mit Koffein!", rief sie laut in den Garten. Rory sah ihr verwundert nach, und erkannte dann in einem der Blumenbete Luke. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu ihm rüber. "Hey Luke!", rief sie verwundert und sah zu ihrer Mutter. "Mum...was macht Luke da?", erkundigte sie sich.

Lorelai lachte und grinste ihre Tochter dann an. "Oh ich weiß nicht mehr...ich denke er wird lauter Schmutzige Dinge mit den Blumen machen, damit Taylor sich darüber aufregen kann!", sagte sie und konnte sehen wie Rory den Kopf schüttelte. "Mum...", sagte sie und verlangte nach der wahren Geschichte, nicht nach der in dem Kopf ihrer Mutter.

"Er pflanzt Blumen Rory...irgendwie meinte mein lieber Mann das unser Garten so trist und leer aussieht...", sie zuckte die Schultern und sah sich um. "Aber ich meinte nur das er so gut ist...siehst du diese 3 Bete hat er schon verschandelt...", brummte sie vor sich hin und zeigte auf 3 wunderschöne Bete, welche in vielen bunten Farben gehalten waren, und ihnen entgegenlächelten.

"Wir haben es eben nicht so mit den Blumen...doch ich muss sagen das es doch sehr schön aussieht!", sagte Rory und verschwand als nächstes Schnell in der Küche. "Rory? Kannst du Marcia aus dem Gefrierschrank einen neuen eingekühlten Beißring mitbringen? Sie sieht mich schon wieder so an...und es reicht wenn sie die ganze Nacht durchschreit...", rief Lorelai laut.

Rory kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee und dem Beißring für Marcia wieder, welchen ihre Mutter verlangt hatte. Die braunhaarige Stellte ihre Tasse ab und setzte sich neben Marcia. Sie nahm ihr den nun warmen Beißring aus der Hand, und reichte ihr vorsichtig den kalten. Das Mädchen erschrak durch die kälte kurz, kaute dann aber vergnüglich auf ihn ein. "Ist es sehr schlimm Mum? Ich meine du meintest gerade etwas davon das sie die ganze Nacht durchschreit...", sagte Rory nachdenklich, und sah ihre Schwester an.

Lorelai schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Na ja...es geht. Die eine Nacht ist es besser, die andere wieder schrecklich. Mal schläft sie durch, und dann können Mami und Daddy auch endlich mal richtig schön schlafen, doch in der anderen schreit sie dann wieder nur...einmal kam schon Taylor vorbei...das geschrei hat ihn genervt.", sagte sie lachend und erinnerte sich an Taylor. "Ich fürchte er hatte vergessen das Kinder nunmal schreien, und wenn mein Baby schmerzen hat erstrecht...doch ich habe das ja alles schon mit dir durchgemacht. Und für Luke ist es sicher schlimmer.", sagte sie lächelnd und sah Rory an. "Wieso fragst du eigentlich Rory?",

Rory lachte. "Taylor hat sich wegen Marcia beschwert? Oh je...dann wird sie dir ja immer ähnlicher! Ich meine, noch kein Jahr alt, und schon macht sie Taylor das Leben schwer, der arme wird noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Mmh ich Frage nur so...einfach so.", sagte sie und sah ihre Schwester an.

Lorelai legte den Kopf schief und sah ihre ältere Tochter eingehend an. "Schatz glaub mir. Eine Gilmore frägt nie einfach so nach etwas! Und da du meine Gene hast...und ich kann dir sagen Taylor wird es überlegen. Aber nun wieder zu dir. Wieso fragst du? Was ist los?", fragte sie und blickte Rory an.

Rory sah ihre Kaffeetasse an und überlegte ob sie es ihrer Mutter sagen sollte. Oder wie sie Anfangen sollte was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. "mh okay...es gäbe da doch etwas das ich dir sagen könnte, ich weiß nur nicht wie ich Anfangen soll...Mum?", sagte sie leise.

"Fang einfach an Schatz...du weißt sicher wie du den perfekten Anfang zustande bekommst. Aber ich fände es sehr schön wenn du mir sagst was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.", sagte sie lächelnd und Rory nickte.

"mh okay...ist es sehr hart ein Kind zu versorgen? Ich meine du hast es hinbekommen, du warst erst 16, und ich bin nun 25 Jahre alt...und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie ich das alles auf die Reihe bekommen sollte...ich meine da gibt es so unglaublich viel das man regeln muss, so ein Kind ist doch auch keine Puppe das man einfach in die Ecke setzen muss wenn es einen nervt! Sie schreien oft die ganze Nacht durch, machen sich ein paar Mal in den Tag in die Hose...das muss doch hart sein!", sagte sie in einem Zug und musste dann Luft holen.

Lorelai verschluckte sich. War etwa das was sie dachte. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Oder doch? Sie sah ihre Tochter mit durchdringenden blauen Augen an und überlegte. "Doch...natürlich. Es ist sehr hart. Doch ich hatte mit dir damals schon eine ganze Menge Hilfe! So war es auch wieder nicht...Rory? Du redest hier immer von dir...oder habe ich einen Kaffeeentzug und es kommt mir nur so vor?", fragte sie mit einem Blick auf ihre Tochter.

Diese schüttelte nach einer Minute des Nachdenkens den Kopf. "Mh Nein. Es könnte sein das ich schwanger bin!", sagte sie und trank einen Schluck von ihem Kaffee. Nun hatte sie es ihrer Mutter gesagt. Sie war sich dem nicht sicher, doch mit ihrer Mutter konnte sie über alles reden. Sie war nun mal ihre beste Freundin.

Lorelai nickte leicht und sah Rory an. "Wow...du denkst das du schwanger bist...oh wow...darauf war ich jetzt nicht vorbereitet, aber gut. Du bist 25 Jahre alt! Es musste ja langsam soweit kommen...oh ist es von Tristan? Oder etwa von Dean?", fragte Lorelai und diese Frage stellte sich wirklich. Fand zumindest ihre Mutter.

"Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung für ein Kind!", sagte sie entsetzt und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Gott Mum! Es ist ganz sicher nicht von Dean! Wir sind schon ein paar Monate nicht mehr zusammen, also wenn ich schwanger bin ist es deffinitiv von Tristan! Außerdem bin ich erst ein paar Tage überfällig...also ist auch noch gar nichts sicher. Also freu dich noch nicht zu früh darauf Oma zu werden!", sagte sie ernst.

"Ach was. Du bist nicht zu jung dafür! Als ich 25 Jahre alt war hatte ich eine 9 jährige Tochter die die Massern hatte Schatz! Also wirst du das doch locker schaffen, und außerdem sind wir immer für dich da...und Tristan ist sicher ein sehr guter Daddy.", sagte sie grinsend und nickte dann beruhigt. "Gut gut. Ich will diese Hochzeit doch miterleben! Und falls du schwanger bist wird Tristan sich sicher sehr darüber freuen...und wir uns auch. Und stell dir erst deine Grandma vor!", sagte sie und lächelte.

Rory nickte und lächelte. "Ja, das würde sie...Grandpa hätte sich auch sehr darüber gefreut...mh aber...findest du nicht auch das es Grandma immer besser geht?", fragte sie und wollte nun nicht an Richard denken.

Lorelai nickte. "Ja, ich finde auch das es ihr immer besser geht. Und wenn noch etwas Zeit vergeht wird auch sie irgendwann wieder ganz die alte werden - und ich sage gerade wieder ganz die alte. Und das ist verrückt! Doch wie sie gerade drauf ist, ist nicht sehr viel besser! Und sie hat seit 4 Wochen kein Hausmädchen gefeuert...und das ist für Emily nicht normal!", sagte sie.

"Nun ja...aber so ist sie nunmal. Und es ist schon komisch seit 4 Wochen immer das selbe Hausmädchen zu sehen. Sag mal wusstest du das Jess und Paris wieder zusammen sind?", fragte sie nun Lorelai und diese nickte.

"Ja. Luke hat mal sowas erwähnt...Jess muss hinter Gittern ja gewaltig über sein Leben nachgedacht haben...und vielleicht macht sie ja auch noch einen besseren Menschen aus ihm!", meinte Lorelai.

"Ja das können wir nur hoffen. Und wenn Paris ihm keine Beine macht dann kann es keiner!", sagte Rory und sah zu Luke der nun das Bet vollkommen bepflanzt hatte, und nun auf die Veranda kam. Seine Hände waren voller Erde und er ging langsam auf Lorelai zu welche beim Anblick seiner Hände aufschrie.

Um fies zu sein wollte er seine Frau mit den dreckigen Händen anfassen. Lorelai sprang auf, warf den Stuhl um, und war in windeseile hinter Rory verschwunden. "Hilfe! Hilfe! Der böse Erdmann ist mir auf den Fersen und will mich betatschten!", rief sie lachend und auch Rory stimmte in das gelächter ein.


	22. Kapitel 22: I bledge you my life

Hier nun das nächste Chapi von The Future says Hello. Zwar sind es lange nicht mehr so viele Reviews, aber na ja..._schnief_

Wer die FF bis unten liest wird feststellen das es nun zu Ende ist. Ja, die FF ist am Ende angekommen. Ich hoffe denen die noch lesen gefällt es!

**Danke an alle die hier immer Reviewt haben, und ganz besonders denen die auch noch am Ende reviewt haben! Ihr seid klasse! _alle knutsch und knuddel_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

22. Kapitel - I bledge you my life

Lorelai kam eilig in ihr Haus, und sah sich um. "Rory? Rory? Wo bist du?", rief sie, und umklammerte ihre Handtasche. Sie rannte die Treppen nach oben, und fand ihre Tochter im Kinderzimmer von Marcia vor, wo sie mit der kleinen spielte. "Oh gut, da bist du.", sagte sie lächelnd.

Rory sah auf als ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam, und ihr Herzschlag geschleunigte sich. "Hast du...hast du ihn?", fragte sie, und stand nun auf. Sie nahm ihre kleine Schwester auf den Arm, und legte sie in ihr Bettchen. Lorelai nickte nun. "Ich hab ihn!", rief sie und machte die Spieluhr an die Marcia so sehr liebte. "Sie wird gleich schlafen...und ich hab ihn...dann wollen wir mal...", sagte sie und Rory nickte.

Zusammen mit Lorelai ging sie ins Bad, und öffnete ihre Handtasche. "Hat eigentlich keiner was gesagt? Oder haben sie sofort zu tuscheln angefangen, und geredet? Weil das die nichts sagen kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen!", sagte sie und Lorelai grinste breit. "Sie haben gar nichts gesagt, konnten sie auch nicht...", sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

Rory sah nun besorgt aus. "Mum...du hast doch nichts gemacht wofür du ins Gefängnis gehen könntest oder so, oder? Mum!", sagte sie entsetzt, und sah ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll an. "Nein...nein...eigentlich nicht...obwohl...na ja ich denke nicht das Taylor einen schwangerschaftstest so sehr vermissen wird! Aber so krank wie er ist kann ich mir sogar das vorstellen!", sagte sie und drückte ihrer Tochter den Test in die Hand.

"Du hast ihn einfach mitgenommen? Mum! Das ist Diebstahl! Wenn Taylor davon erfährt dann...dann...oh man Mum! Ich glaub es ja nicht, aber so was schaffst ja wirklich auch nur du! Ich fass es einfach nicht!", sagte sie und ging im Bad kleine Kreise. "Ach was...mach ihn nun lieber!", sagte sie und war schon aus dem Zimmer. "Los. In einer Minute mach ich diese Tür wieder auf!", rief sie, und ging nach Marcia schauen.

Rory öffnete die Verpackung mit zittrigen Händen, und sah den Test an. Sie konnte ihn nun machen, und dann würde sie endlich wissen ob Tristan und sie Eltern werden würden, oder sie konnte ihn nicht machen, und sie würde eine Zeitlang einfach nur vermuten Schwanger sein zu können. Doch Gewissheit wäre sehr viel besser als nur die Vermutung es zu sein, und so machte sie den Test. Kaum hatte sie ihn aufs Fensterbrett gelegt flog die Tür auf und Lorelai kam wieder rein.

Sie nahm den Zettel in die Hand, und las ihn eilig durch. "In vier Minuten wissen wir ob du schwanger bist Schatz!", sagte sie und Rory ging nun verwirrt durchs Zimmer. "Mum! Was ist wenn ich das einfach nicht Packe! Was wenn ich die schrecklichste Mutter bin die man sich vorstellen kann? Ich bin ganz sicher die schrecklichste Mutter die es gibt! Oh man! Ich kann das nicht!", sie sah den Test an. _Bitte sei Negativ!_ Andererseits würde sie sich sehr darüber freuen schwanger zu sein!

"Ach Schatz! Mach dir doch nicht soviele Gedanken darüber! Wenn du schwanger bist dann bist du schwanger! Und du bist mit sicherheit nicht die schrecklichste Mutter die man sich vorstellen kann! Ich denke du wirst eine der wundervollsten Mütter sein die es gibt...und du bist so gut, so lieb, so ein Schatz...deine Kinder werden so unglaublich viel von dir lernen! Wie könntest du nicht die beste Mutter der Welt werden? Ich bin sicher das du genau das werden wirst Rory!", sagte sie, und drückte ihre Tochter kurz.

Rory war froh das sie ihre Mutter hatte, und als diese sie drückte nickte sie. "Ja...ich hoffe du hast recht! Aber ich habe nur so verdammt viel Angst was sein wird wenn ich das nicht packe! Wenn es mir alles zu viel wird...was wenn Tristan dieses Kind nicht will wenn ich schwanger bin...", sagte sie, und verrannte sich langsam in etwas.

"Rory...Du schaffst das! Und du hast doch mich, du hast Luke! Du hast die ganze Stadt! Zwar sind die alle so ziemlich verrückt, aber da du hier lebst, und auch so verrückt bist, sollte das ja nichts ausmachen...und das mit Tristan kann ich mir kaum vorstellen! Er liebt dich doch! Also wird er sich erstrecht freuen wenn ihr ein Kind bekommt! Ich kann mir vorstellen das er einen Freudentanz aufführen wird!", sagte sie grinsend.

Rory lächelte. "Ich hab dich lieb Mum!", sagte sie und fiel ihr in den Arm. "mmh ja...du hast ja recht! Tristan liebt mich! Wieso sollte er dann nicht auch ein Kind mit mir wollen...das wäre einfach nicht logisch...und mit dem Freudentanz, ja, das kann ich mir auch sehr gut vorstellen!", sagte sie lachend, und sah auf die Uhr. "Noch ein paar Sekunden...", sagte sie, und spürte wie ihr Herz wieder gegen ihre Brust schlug.

"Okay...dann wissen wir ja nun bald bescheid...", auch Lorelai sah auf ihre Uhr, und nickte dann. "Okay. Du kannst nun schauen!", sagte sie, und Rory setzte sich auf die Toilette. "Ich kann das nicht! Schau du ihn dir an! Bitte!", sagte sie und spielte mit ihren Fingern herum.

Lorelai nickte, und nahm den Test dann von dem Fensterbrett. Sie schaute zu den Strichen, und nahm dann den Zettel in die Hand. Auf dem Test waren 3 pinke Striche zu erkennen, und diese 3 pinken Striche waren auch auf dem Beipackzettel. Sie lächelte, und sah zu Rory. "Er ist positiv! Du bist schwanger Schatz! Ich werde Oma! Ich werde Oma!", rief sie, und nun freute sie sich wirklich.

Rory hatte ihre Mutter gespannt angesehen, und als ihre Mutter meinte das der Test positiv ist und sie schwanger sei, wusste sie erst nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Dann sprang sie erfreut auf, und fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals. "Ich bin schwanger! Ich bin schwanger! Mum ich bin schwanger!", rief sie und fing nun zu weinen an.

"Oh Rory...das ist doch kein Grund zum weinen! Außer das sind Freudentränen! Dann ist es okay mein Schatz.", und Rory nickte dann. "Ja, natürlich! Was auch sonst! Ich freue mich das ich schwanger bin...aber ich weiß nicht ob eine schwangerschaft so angenehm ist...", meinte sie.

Lorelai lachte. "Oh na ja...irgendwie hast du schon recht! Die ersten Monate sind nicht unbedingt angenehm...diese schreckliche Morgenübelkeit...und dann kommt sie auf einmal nicht mehr Morgens...sondern einfach Abends! Ganz schrecklich ja...und wenn du diese Monate überstanden hast, dann kommt der dicke Bauch, und je weiter du bist desto dicker wird er! Und irgendwann denkst du das dich jemand aufblässt! Aber man muss damit leben...", sagte sie grinsend.

"Oh ja! Mach mir nur Angst Mum! Du hast recht...ich muss damit leben, und das werde ich auch! Ganz sicher...",

Seit diesem Tag waren über 2 Wochen vergangen, und Rory war sich nun ganz sicher das sie schwanger war. Der Frauenarzt hatte ihr alles noch einmal bestätigt, und Rory war die glücklichste Frau der Welt. Und heute war ihr Hochzeitstag.

Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter stand sie in einem Zimmer, und Rory so eben in ihr Brautkleid geschlüpft. Lorelai zog den Reisverschluss nach oben, und bewunderte ihre Tochter dann. "Oh mein Gott...du du...wow! Du siehst toll aus Schatz!", sagte sie und in ihren Augenwinkeln waren Tränen.

Rory lächelte und eine Stunde später war Rory fertig. Sie sah in ihrem Kleid einfach umwerfend aus, und Lorelai war zweimal in Tränen ausgebrochen so toll sah sie aus. Alle Leute waren bereits in der Kirche, und als die Musik ertönnte standen alle auf. Die Brautjungfern schritten langsam und edel den langem Gang entlang, und nach ihnen war die Braut selbst an der Reihe.

Mit einem schönen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, und ihrem wunderschönen Kleid ging sie mit ihrem Vater zusammen den Gang entlang, und als sie am Altar angekommen waren, nahm Tristan sie Chris ab. Beide lächelten sich an, und dann standen sie vor dem Pfarrer. Er sagte einige Worte, und dann sah er Rory an.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Wollen sie den hier Anwesenden Tristan James DuGray zu ihrem Rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen?", fragte er und alle Augen waren auf Rory gerichtet.  
"Ja, ich will.", sagte sie, und dann sah er zu Tristan.  
"Tristan James DuGray. Wollen sie die hier Anwesende Lorelai Leigh Gilmore zu ihrer Rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen",  
"Ja, ich will.", sagte Tristan, und der Pfarrer sah beide an. Ein kleiner Junge kam mit einem samtenen Kissen auf das Brautpaar zu, und Tristan streckte Rory den Ring an. Nach ihm tat es Rory ihm gleich.

"Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürften die Braut nun küssen.", sagte er, und Tristan und Rory küssten sich sanft. Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien lösten sie sich wieder, und Rory sah Tristan an. "Ich muss dir was sagen...", sagte sie und strahlte. Tristan sah sie an. "Ja?", meinte er und Rory beugte sich zu ihm. "Ich bin schwanger.", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Tristan hob Rory mit einem Mal nach oben und drehte sie im Kreis. "Oh mein Gott! Das ist ja wirklich wunderbar! Ich werde Vater, wir werden Eltern!", rief er und küsste seine Frau erneut.

**THE END**


End file.
